Love in silent
by aisyaeva
Summary: Last chap.../Kekurangan tidak akan menjadi masalah,jika setiap orang rela menerimanya,dibalik kesunyian ini kau memberiku rasa bahagia./Ganti summary/if don't like don't read/dedikadi SHL always/ayo review ya
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** **Milik** **Mr** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **Just love story,if you dont like,dont read**

 **Happy reading.**

Seorang gadis yang baru duduk di kelas 3 SMA ini tengah membaca di ruangan perpustakaan sekolahnya,sekarang adalah jam istirahat sekolah,dia menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk membaca setelah makan siang terlebih dahulu,suasana tenang dan juga sepi membuatnya begitu nyaman dan betah untuk berlama -lama di tempat ini,namun suasana nyaman itu berubah jadi gaduh saat seorang pemuda dengan tiba-tiba masuk dan memanggil namanya dengan keras,membuat semua yang berada di sana marah,pemuda itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinataa...!" gadis yang bernama Hinata sangat terkejut saat temanya itu berteriak.

"Hey, sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang juga,dasar tak tahu aturan."sang penjaga perpustakaan marah pada pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Kiba.

"Ayo cepat Hinata!"Kiba menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa untuk mengikutinya.

"Ya ampun,kau ini kenapa Kiba,ada apa?mengganggu saja."ucap Hinata namun tetap mengokuti langkah temannya itu.

"Pacarmu dan kembaranya,sedang berkelahi!"Kiba berkata dengan tetap berjalan dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Apa..?..dasar tidak punya kerjaan."Hinata terdengar kesal.

Hinata dan Kiba berlari ke tempat kejadian di mana kekasih gadis itu sedang berkelahi,di tengah lapangan basket, di bawah terik matahari dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang menendangi seorang pemuda yang tergeletak di lantai lapangan basket,sesekali mereka menginjak jemari pemuda yang terlihat tidak berdaya itu,banyak siswa lain yang melihat kejadian tersebut,bukannya memisahkan mereka malah membuat perkelahian itu menjadi tontonan.

Hinata begitu marah saat salah seorang pemuda berambut merah kembali menginjak jemari tangan si pemuda yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Hentikan Gaara!"teriakan Hinata membuat pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Hinata..?"Gaara sedikit terkejut saat Hinata meneriakinya.

"Dasar bodoh,kau mau jadi preman di sini?"ucap Hinata pada Gaara dan gadis itu memukul kepala Gaara dengan buku yang kebetulan terbawa saat dia membaca.

"Aww..sakit Hinata,kenapa kau memukulku,aku ini kan pacarmu?."ucap Gaara sedikit merajuk.

"Diam..dasar kau ini,apa yang kau lakukan?kenapa kau berkelahi?"ucap Hinata dengan bersedekap.

"Dan kau Sasori kenapa kau ikut-ikutan..hah?"tanya Hinata pada kembaranya Gaara.

"Eh..?..itu aku hanya membantu Gaara."ucap Sasori polos.

Hinata benar-benar kesal pada kekasihnya Gaara,pandanganya dialihkan pada pemuda yang tadi dipukuli Gaara,pemuda itu bangkit berusaha untuk berdiri,Hinata merasa iba,Hinata ingin membantunya berdiri namun tanganya di tepis oleh si pemuda.

Hinata melihat ada darah yang mengucur dipelipis kiri pemuda itu,dari Hidung dan juga sudut bibirnya juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah,Hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa pemuda itu,dia teman sekelasnya,pemuda jenius dengan peringkat tertinggi di sekolah ini,Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menatap kepergian pemuda itu,fokusnya kembali kepada Gaara.

"Ayo cepat ikut aku."ucap Hinata pada Gaara sambil menarik tanganya.

"Hey...kita mau kemana."tanya Gaara saat tanganya ditarik Hinata.

"Tentu saja mengobatimu,wajahmu memar."jawab Hinata dan mengajak Gaara duduk di bangku taman dekat lapangan basket,semua siswa sudah kembali bubar dari tontonan gratis yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu,aku segera kembali."Hinata meninggalkan Gaara sebentar, beberapa menit kemudian gadis iti kembali membawa peralatan P3K.

"Kau dari mana?"tanya Gaara.

"UKS.."jawab Hinata singkat."Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau kesana"ucap Hinata yang mulai mengobati sedikit memar di wajah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Uchiha itu.?"

"Apa kau punya masalah denganya?"

"Atau kau merebut kekasih orang lain lagi?kekasih Uchiha itu mungkin"rentetan pertanyaan Hinata membuat Gaara memutar matanya bosan.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali,baiklah akan kujawab."

"pertama aku tidak menyukai si Uchiha itu,kedua dia musuhku jadi tentu saja aku ada masalah denganya,dan ketiga aku tidak merebut siapapun darinya,lagi pula dia tidak pernah punya pacar."jawab panjang Gaara yang hanya didengarkan Hinata.

"Begitu?lalu kenapa kau dan Sasori mengeroyoknya dasar pengecut."ucap Hinata kesal.

"Sudahlah,kau cerewet sekali,aku mau ke kelas,mau ikut bersama"ucap Gaara lalu berdiri.

"Tidak aku mau ke Uks dulu,mengembalikan alat-alat ini.."jawab Hinata yang sedang merapikan kotak P3K.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."ucap Gaara kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkah kakinya menuju ruang Uks,tadi Hinata tidak sempat meminta izin pada dokter sekolah untuk meminjam kotak P3K,karena di ruang tersebut tak ada siapapun saat Hinata mengambilnya,mungkin dokter sekolah tidak hadir hari ini.

Saat memasuki ruang Uks,Hinata terkejut saat ada seseorang di dalam sana,pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke sedang terlihat mencari sesuatu,namun Hinata semakin terkejut saat melihat luka ditubuh dan wajah pemuda itu semakin bertambah,Hinata berpikir siapa lagi yang tega menghajar Sasuke.

Entah perasaan apa yang menghinggapi hati gadis bersurai indigo ini,yang jelas dirinya tiba-tiba merasa khawatir saat melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya Hinata dan menunjukan kotak yang dia bawa,bukanya menjawab pemuda itu malah mengambil kotaknya secara kasar,membuat Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke membuka kotak itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang dia perlukan,Hinata masih berdiri melihatnya,Sasuke tampak kesulitan karena luka di jari tanganya,bahkan Hinata lihat kuku jari pemuda itu seperti mau lepas,Hinata meringis saat membayangkan betapa sakit dan perihnya luka itu,ada apa dengan pemuda itu?banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Hinata tentang Sasuke yang sangat misterius baginya,Hinata sering sekali melihat Sasuke seperti ini dengan berbagai macam luka di tubuhnya,paling tidak satu hari dalam dua minggu,selalu ada memar di tubuh Sasuke,apa Sasuke suka berkelahi?entahlah,Hinata tidak tahu,karena selama menjadi teman sekelas Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu terlihat bercengkrama dengan siswa lainya.

Hinata masih melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan,entah keberanian dari mana,Hinata menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang masih mencari keperluanya.

"Biar aku saja."ucap lembut Hinata,namun tangannya kembali ditepis oleh Sasuke walaupun tidak kasar,pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa,anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf atas nama Gaara."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata,Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam,kemudian tanganya mulai sibuk membersihkan lukanya,Hinata kembali membantu Sasuke membersihkan lukanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku saja,kau kesulitan,ini yang pertama dan terakhir aku membantumu,aku berjanji,jadi biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."mendengar ucapan Hinata akhirnya pemuda itu diam dan menurut,lagi pula dia memang kesulitan untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Sebelum mengobati luka Sasuke,Hinata membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu dengan air bersih dan handuk yang juga bersih,Hinata merasa aneh pada Sasuke,begitu banyak luka ditubuh Sasuke,tapi pemuda itu seperti tidak merasakan apapun,tatapanya datar,tak sekalipun dia meringis saat Hinata mengobati lukanya.

Hinata merasa ragu saat akan mengobati jari tangan Sasuke,dia tahu rasanya pasti sangat sakit saat luka itu bersentuhan dengan alcohol.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit,jadi tahanlah sebentar."Hinata mulai membersihkan lukanya dan sedikit alcohol dia pakai untuk mengobati luka,Sasuke memejamkan matanya,Hinata tahu pemuda itu sedang menahan rasa sakitnya,dan tanpa di sadari,Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya,dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya,kenapa dia menangis?.

'Ada apa dengan diriku?.'

Sasuke membuka matanya kembali,Hinata sudah selesai mengibati tanganya,mungkin sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu membantunya.

"Sekarang tinggal luka dikepalamu,bisakah kau memejamkan matamu?"lagi-lagi Sasuke menurut,darah yang megucur di wajahnya karena luka dikepalanya segera Hinata bersihkan,dengan ragu Hinata menahan pipi kanan Sasuke,tanpa sadar Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke,pemuda ini mempunyai wajah yang rupawan,mulai dari mata,hidung,bentuk wajah dan bibir hasil pahatan tangan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri,saat menatap bibir Sasuke,bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki mempunyai warna bibir yang alami srperti bibir seorang perempuan,Hinata membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya,apakah rasanya dingin dan lembut atau hangat menggairahkan.

Sadar dari lamunanya Hinata segara menggelengkan kepalanya,Hinata gugup dan cepat mengobati luka Sasuke,membereskan semua peralatan kemudian beranjak.

"L-lukamu sudah s-selesai ku obati,sekarang aku permisi,s-semoga cepat sembuh."Hinata cepat pergi dan keluar,tanpa diketahui Hinata,Sasuke masih menatap pintu yang dilewati Hinata,tatapanya begitu sendu.

Hinata berhenti berjalan di koridor setelah sedikit jauh dari ruang Uks,gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding,napasnya tidak teratur,jantungnya masih berdetak kencang.

'Kenapa ini?ada apa denganku?tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini'

Hinata meraba dadanya,dia mengingat perasaan ini bahkan tidak muncul saat Gaara menyatakan cintanya satu tahun lalu,tapi sekarang perasaan itu muncul dan bukan karena Gaara.

Hinata kembali menitikkan air mata,perasaan itu muncul karena Sasuke,Hinata mengingat kembali bagaimana saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

 **Hinata POV**

Hari itu adalah hari kenaikan kelas dari kelas 1 ke kelas 2 di Konoha highschool,semua murid tidak ada yang tinggal kelas semua lulus,aku mendapat nilai tertinggi kedua setelah Nara Shikamaru,tentu saja sekolah ini memang sekolah favorit,harus punya kepintaran lebih jika ingin masuk kesekolah ini,kehidupan disekolahku biasa-biasa saja,walaupun murid yang bernama Gaara selalu menggangguku.

Hari pertama setelah libur kenaikan kelas,aku berangkat lebih semangat itu dikarenakan aku sudah duduk di kelas2,itu artinya satu tahap dalam kehidupanku bertambah,dari temanku aku mendengar bahwa hari ini juga akan ada seorang murid baru.

"Hey,apa kau tahu katanya hari ini akan ada murid baru?."kata temanku bernama Ino,aku hanya terdiam.

"Ya..kudengar dia dari keluarga Uchiha,tapi bukankah hanya Itachi senpai satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Uchiha?."Timpal temanku yang bernama Sakura,kami sedang berada di kantin dan duduk bersama.

"Iya kau benar,keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal jadi sepertinya semua orang tahu anggota keluarga mereka."Ucap Ino seperti sedang berpikir.

"Haduchhh...kalian dasar penggosip,nama Uchiha itu banyak bukan hanya mereka,percuma kalian masuk sekolah ini,kalau kalian masih terlihat bodoh."ucap temanku Tenten,gadis tomboy yang jago bela diri ini memang selalu bertengkar dengan Ino dan juga Sakura.

"Tenten kau menyebalkan."ucap Ino dengan kesal,kemudian perhatian Ino beralih padaku.

"Hinata,kalau menurutmu bagaimana?."tanya Ino padaku.

"Hmmmm..."gumamku sambil menyentuh daguku dengan jari telunjuk,ketiga temanku masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Kalau menurutku,kita akan tahu nanti."ketiga temanku melongo mendengar jawabanku dan aku hanya tertawa ringan.

"Hah ..jawabanmu tidak memuaskan.."ucap Sakura,dan kami semua tertawa bersama.

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu semua siswa sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing,seorang guru masuk diikuti seorang siswa,mungkin dia murid baru yang dibicarakan

'Ya Tuhan...dia tampan sekali' inerku benar-benar mengakuinya,dalam hati aku tersenyum,rasanya seperti orang bodoh,saat aku tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Guru Ibiki memperkenalkan pemuda itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke,kalau dilihat lebih teliti dia memang sedikit mirip dengan Itachi yang berada di kelas 3,apa mungkin benar dia adik Itachi,tapi setahuku Itachi memang anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha,keluargaku dan keluarga Uchiha memang dekat sebagai rekan bisnis,jadi paling tidak kami tahu silsilah keluarga masing-masing.

"Waaah...Sasuke benar kau dari keluarga Uchiha?"Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ooh...jadi kau adiknya Itachi senpai?"Sasuke menundukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sasuke ..kenapa diam saja,jawab donk pertanyaan kami."itu suara Ino dia memang cetewet.

Guru Ibiki segera menatap Sasuke seolah meminta ijin sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu,Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya seolah memberi ijin.

"Begini anak-anak,sebenarnya ada yang kalian belum tahu,tapi sebelumnya bapak harap kalian bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke."guru Ibiki menghentikan ucapanya.

"Memangnya kenapa pak guru?"Ino bertanya lagi.

"Sasuke ini penyandang cacat Tunawicara,jadi dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi secara normal dengan kalian,jadi bapak harap kalian bisa membantunya."semua siswa termasuk aku sangat terkejut,aku bahkan menutup mulutku karena tidak percaya,dapat kulihat senyuman pahit di wajah Sasuke.

"Oh ..jadi Sasuke tidak bisa bicara alias bisu ya?"semua orang tertawa,apa mereka pikir ini lelucon?.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kalau kau ingin mengungkapkan cintamu pada seorang gadis?"tanya temanku yang bernama Naruto,semua orang kembali tertawa,aku mulai kesal dan berdiri.

"Hentikan Naruto,akan lebih baik kau tidak bisa bicara dari pada mempunyai mulut tajam sepertimu."ucapku kesal.

"Hinata...aku kan Cuma bercanda,kenapa kau marah?."jawab Naruto menggerutu.

"Apa kekurangan seseorang merupakan lelucon bagimu?."ucapku lagi,Sasuke menatapku,tapi kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Sudah,kalian jangan bertengkar,kita mulai pelajaranya.!"

Begitulah awal mula pertemuanku dengan Sasuke,tidak ada yang istimewa setelahnya,tak pernah ada yang berbicara denganya,terkadang aku bertanya apakah dia tidak kesepian?bahkan Ino dan Sakura yang biasanya bersikap aktif pada pemuda tampan,tampak tidak antusias sama sekali,mereka bilang bicara dengan orang bisu itu merepotkan.

Aku bertanya pada diriku,apakah hanya aku yang memperhatikanya?tapi bahkan aku tak pernah menyapanya,satu tahun berlalu tapi keadaan tidak berubah,hanya statusku yang berubah dari single menjadi berpacaran dengan Gaara,hampir setiap hari pemuda itu mengikutiku,karena bosan akhirnya aku terima saja cintanya.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih dingin,pemuda itu seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Yang tidak kumengerti kenapa Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah umum,kenapa dia tidak sekolah di tempat khusus seperti sekolah untuk orang yang berkebutuhan khusus juga,bukan apa-apa itu akan mempersulitnya,dan ternyata benar pemuda itu tidak memiliki teman di sekolah ini.

Ternyata alasan dia bersekolah di sini adalah kepintaranya yang melebihi Nara Shikamaru,para dewan sekolah membuatnya menjadi seorang pencetak piala,itu terbukti selama setahun ini Sasuke selalu membawa piala untuk sekolah ini,semua itu karena dia selalu di ikut sertakan dalam berbagai kompetisi di bidang pelajaran,namun tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat dirinya menjadi istimewa.

 **End Hinata POV**

Hinata kembali menetralkan jantungnya,Hinata memutuskan kembali ke kelas setelah trrtinggal satu mata pelajaran,selama di kelas Hinata tak hentinya melirik ke arah bangku Sasuke,mungkin pemuda itu pulang,dan beristirahat di rumahnya.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai Hinata dan tiga sahabatnya beranjak pulang,mereka sudah pulang duluan dan Hinata masih menunggu jemputan kakaknya,sekilas Hinata melihat Gaara diluar gerbang sekolah tampaknya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Hinata berpikir minta di antar pulang oleh Gaara saja,Hinata perlahan menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah itu,orang yang bicara dengan Gaara memang tidak terlihat karena terhalang dinding beton sebagai benteng sekolah.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya,Gaara tidak menyadari kehadiranya,dia masih saja serius berbicara dengan orang itu,dan Hinata terkejut saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana Gaara..?"ucap orang itu.

"Tenang saja semua sesuai rencana,kurasa dia terluka parah."Gaara menyeringai setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Baguslah,dan kita akan menambahnya nanti malam."ucap orang itu lagi.

"Baiklah,kita bertemu di tempat biasa."ucap Gaara,kemudian orang itu pergi.

Gaara juga pergi dengan mobilnya,Hinata mengurungkan niatnya pulang bersama Gaara.

Hinata duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat gerbang sekolah,pikiranya masih melayang mengingat pembicaraan Gaara dengan orang tidak dilihatnya,tapi kalau mendengar suaranya Hinata seperti mengenal pemilik suara tersebut.

Lalu siapa orang yang dibicarakan mereka,jika terimgat dengan kata' luka 'Hinata teringat pada Sasuke.

'Sasuke?'

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa khawatir,kenapa dia khawatir,gadis itu tidak tahu,tapi hatinya tidak bisa memungkiri,perasaan takut menghinggapi hatinya.

'Oh ...Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan?'

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk,apalagi Gaara adalah kekasihnya,walaupun Gaara sangat arogan,tapi dia tidak mungkin menyerang orang tanpa alasan.

Hinata hanya berharap tidak ada masalah antara Gaara dan Sasuke,tapi sepertinya Gaara sangat membenci Sasuke,apa sebaiknya Hinata mencari tahu?.

To be continued

(senyum-senyum)

Hallo aku datang lagi dengan fict keduaku,emang gaje,OOC udah pasti,EYD ga sesuai,typos pasti ada,ide cerita juga pasti pasaran,tapi aku nulis dengan semangat,berharap ada yang suka,dan kalo udah suka jangan lupa reviews,follow dan favorit ya?..,hehe...

Akhir kata 'selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka'

Terima kasih

Salam aisyaeva


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Milik Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA no other**

 **Rate M**

 **Just love story if dont like dont read**

 **Happy reading**

Hinata sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya,Neji yang menjemputnya,Hinata tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pulang 'denganya'?"tanya Neji dengan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Dia pulang duluan,tadi 'dia' berkelahi lagi,"jawab Hinata datar.

"Apa?anak itu benar-benar seorang berandalan,apa kau mau kerumah ayah?"

"Tidak,aku mau langsung ke apartement saja.,"

"Hn,baiklah,kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja."

"Terima kasih kak Neji."

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju apartementnya,rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan,Hinata menekan angka 27 setelah masuk ke dalam lift,dan lift itu berhenti di lantai yang dimaksud,Hinata keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu bernomor 0712 di depanya.

Password yang Hinata hapal membuat pintu itu terbuka,Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemenya,hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah 'sepi' ya tempatnya tinggalnya ini sangat sepi ,tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan Hinata tinggal di tempat ini,semenjak suaminya membawa dirinya untuk tinggal di apartement miliknya.

'suaminya?tunggu,Hinata sudah menikah?'

Ya Hinata sudah menikah, pernikahanya di rahasiakan,entah kenapa Hinata tidak tahu kenapa status pernikahanya harus di rahasiaakan,bahkan semua sahabatnyapun tidak tahu hal ini.

'Bukankah Hinata pacar Gaara?lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganya dengan Gaara?.

Sebenarnya,Hinata sudah mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Gaara,bahkan sebelum Hinata menikah,tapi pemuda itu tidak mau menerima keputusanya,jadi secara sepihak Gaara tetap menganggap hubungan mereka masih berjalan,semua orang juga masih beranggapan Hinata dan Gaara masih menjalin hubungan.

Hinata menuju sebuah pintu bercat hitam,sepertinya itu adalah pintu kamar,dengan ragu Hinata mengetuk pintunya,tidak ada jawaban dari dalam,Hinata mencoba memutar knop pintu.

'eh?...tidak terkunci,tidak biasanya.?'

Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya,melihat kedalam kamar,sepi hanya ada seseorang yang tidur di sana,Hinata mencoba masuk walaupun sedikit ragu dan takut,perlahan dia berjalan mendekati orang itu,Hinata berdiri di samping tempat tidur orang itu,suaminya,pemuda yang sudah menikahinya satu bulan lalu,pemuda yang tidak pernah menyapanya,pemuda yang tidak pernah tersenyum padanya,pemuda yang bahkan tidak mau menyentuh makanan yang dia masak,pemuda yang selalu mengabaikannya ,pemuda yang misterius.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur,pemuda itu sakit,dia kelelahan atau semua karena luka yang ada di tubuhnya,Hinata menyentuh kening Sasuke,sedikit panas,wajahnyapun terlihat pucat.

Hinata ingin membangunkanya,tapi Hinata berpikir ulang untuk tidak melakukanya,Sasuke tidak akan suka,Sasuke akan marah padanya.

Hinata tidak membangunkan Sasuke,dengan segera dia megambil air dan kain untuk mengompres Sasuke,gadis itu tahu suaminya tidak suka jika dia menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan aku,sepertinya aku melanggar janjiku untuk tidak membantumu."gumam Hinata yang tak di dengar siapapun,kejadian di UKS tadi siang masih terasa segar di ingatanya,dimana dia mengatakan bahwa dia membantu Sasuke untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Kau begitu misterius,aku bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang dirimu,siapa kau sebenarnya?"ucap Hinata dengan menatap wajah Sasuke.

Deg...

Debaran itu kembali terasa di dada Hinata,gadis itu menyentuh dada kirinya,rasanya sesak dan sakit,Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku,bagaimana caranya,agar kau tidak mengabaikanku?"

"Kalau kau menbenciku katakan padaku."

"Kalau kau tidak suka pernikahan ini,kenapa kau menikahiku?."

"Jangan abaikan aku seperti ini,Sasuke."

Hinata masih bergumam,tentu saja Sasuke tidak mendengarnya,dan Hinata tahu itu.

 **flashback 6 minggu yang lalu.**

"Hinata.."Hiashi ayah Hinata memanggilnya.

"Ya ayah..."jawab Hinata yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Ayah ingin bicara denganmu,ayo ikut."Hinata mengikuti ayahnya menuju ruang sana sudah ada seorang pria,sepertinya dia tamu ayahnya ,pria sekitar 29 tahunan itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga,pria berambut perak dengan tubuh yang atletis,idaman para wanita.

"Hinata perkenalkan,dia Hatake Kakashi,dan tuan Kakashi ini putriku,Hinata."mereka bersalaman.

Hinata duduk di sebelah ayahnya,sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya,kenapa ayahnya memanggilnyadan mengenalkankannya pada pria yang ada dihadapanya.

"Hinata,tuan Kakashi ingin mengajukan sebuah lamaran untukmu?."ucap ayahnya to the point.

"Apa..?."Hinata terkejut,gadis itu menelan ludah,Hinata melihat ke arah Kakashi,pria ini memang tampan tapi,kenapa ayahnya ingin menikahkakanya dengan pria ini?usianya pasti jauh berbeda,lagi pula Hinata tidak ingin menikah muda,Hinata bingung,bagaimana caranya menolak.

Kakashi tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Hinata,pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir nona,lamaran ini bukan untukku."ucap Kakashi seolah tahu yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Eh..?..la-lalu?untuk siapa"ucap Hinata,mendadak gagap.

"Hh..untuk anak asuhku."ucap Kakashi kembali.

"Siapa dia,apa aku mengenalnya tuan.?"tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya kau mengenalnya,dia satu sekolah denganmu,dia juga satu kelas denganmu,Uchiha Sasuke."

Mulut Hinata terbuka,gadis ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya,pandanganya beralih pada ayahnya,seolah mengerti pertanyaan Hinata,ayahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Eum...tuan Hiashi,bolehkah aku bicara berdua dengan putrimu."pinta Kakashi pada Hiashi.

"Baiklah,aku akan keruang kerja."kemudian Hiashi pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Begini nona,aku adalah wali Sasuke,dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku."ucap Kakashi,pria itu memulai percakapanya kembali setelah melihat Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku ingin kau yang membantuku untuk menjaga Sasuke,kau adalah orang yang tepat,aku akan keluar negri,untuk urusan bisnis."

"Untuk itu aku mengajukan lamaran ini,jangan khawatir ini hanya pernikahan sementara,dan kau akan mendapat keuntunga..."

"Bukan begitu tuan,pernikahan itu hal yang istimewa,tidak bisa sembarangan melakukanya,maksudku,orang yang menikah harus saling mencintai,dan aku belum ingin menikah."ucapan Kakashi terpotong karena Hinata menyelanya.

"Dan lagi pula kenapa harus aku.?"sepertinya gadis ini mulai terbawa emosi,dia bahkan meremas rok seragamnya sampai kusut.

"Karena kau bisa bahasa isyarat nona,aku tahu kau pernah mempelajarinya."ucapan Kakashi memang benar,Hinata tahu bahasa itu dan dia juga pernah belajar,walaupun Hinata tidak tahu alasanya waktu itu saat dia ingin sekali belajar bahasa isyarat."

"Bagaimana,apa kau setuju?tolonglah hanya kau harapanku."ucap Kakashi seolah memohon.

"Aku akan pikirkan,bisakah kau memberikanku waktu untuk mempertimbangkanya."pinta gadis itu pada Kakashi.

"Hh..baiklah,tapi maaf hanya tiga hari,semua keputusan ada ditanganmu,aku tidak memaksa,tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau menerimanya."Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Kakashi pamit karena pria itu masih banyak urusan,Hinata meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya tentang hal ini, tapi ayahnya malah bicara tentang keuntungan yang akan Hinata dapatkan,tentu saja Sasuke adalah pemuda yang memiliki banyak uang dan juga harta,di usia remaja Sasuke sudah memiliki beberapa perusahaan.

Hinata tidak habis pikir pada sikap ayahnya,apakah uang yang mereka punya belum cukup untuk ayahnya.

'Sudah waktunya kau membuatku senang Hinata,dan aku akan merasa senang kalau kau menikah dengan pemuda itu,tapi dengan satu syarat dia tidak boleh menyentuhmu,karena aku tidak ingin memiliki cucu yang juga cacat seperti dirinya.'

Ucapan ayahnya selalu terngiang,ayahnya memang tahu tentang kecacatan Sasuke,jika pria itu takut lalu kenapa dia ingin menikahkan putrinya dengan orang yang cacat.

Setelah tiga hari,Kakashi datang kembali menemui Hinata dan ayahnya,dan pria itu sangat senang karena Hinata ternyata menerima lamaran tersebut.

Hinata dan Sasuke dipertemukan dalam sebuah acara makan malam,Sasuke sempat terkejut saat bertemu Hinata,pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang dilamar Kakashi untuknya adalah Hinata,sedangkan yang dilakukan Hinata hanya menunduk ,gadis itu merasa malu karena merasa dirinya seperti seorang gadis materialistis.

Dengan tidak tahu malunya,ayah Hinata mengajukan persyaratan untuk pernikahan mereka,hal itu membuat Hinata semakin malu terutama pada Sasuke,walaupun Kakashi dan Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui persyaratan ayahnya.

Satu minggu kemudian mereka menikah,tak ada pesta,ataupun sanak saudara yang menghadiri,mereka menikah di catatan sipil,tak ada orang yang tahu.

Kakashi langsung pergi keluar negri setelah pernikahan mereka selesai,sedangkan Hinata dibawa Sasuke ke apartementnya.

Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa dia tinggal di apartement dan bukan di mansion Uchiha,padahal Hinata tahu semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tinggal di sana.

 **flashback end**

Hinata masih duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke,gadis itu tersenyum pahit saat mengingat itu semua,Sasuke menepati janjinya dengan tidak menyentuh Hinata,bahkan mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda,tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali,Sasuke selalu pergi di malam hari dan pernah satu kali Sasuke pulang dengan banyak luka setelah sebelumnya mendapat panggilan dari seseorang,Hinata ingin mengobatinya,tapi Sasuke menolaknya kasar,memang bukan dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan bahasa tubuhnya,dengan menepis tangan Hinata.

"Apa semua karena ayahku?"Hinata kembali berkata lirih.

Hinata kembali menyentuh kening Sasuke,sudah tidak panas,Hinata melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam,pantas saja perutnya sudah keroncongan,sudah 2 jam Hinata berada di kamar Sasuke,Hinata beranjak bermaksud ingin menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam,kalau kau mau kita bisa makan bersama."Hinata bergumam,kemudian pergi dari kamar Sasuke,tanpa Hinata sadari pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam,kembali dia melihat ke arah kepergian Hinata.

Hinata terbangun di pagi hari,dia melihat kekamar Sasuke pemuda itu tidak ada,mungkin Sasuke sudah berangkat lebih dulu,atau pemuda itu pergi semalam dan tidak pulang?,Hinata menghela napasnya lelah,dengan terpaksa dia harus merasa sepi lagi.

"Hinata...?"Sakura dan Ino berteriak memanggil Hinata saat gadis itu baru tiba di sekolah.

"Sakura,Ino...kalian juga baru datang?"tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang sekolah senyum Hinata mengembang,di sekolah dia merasa bahagia,dia bisa tertawa bersama sahabatnya.

Sampai di kelas Hinata melihat Sasuke,tatapan mereka bertemu,perkiraanya benar Sasuke berangkat lebih dulu,sebenci itukan dirinya pada Hinata?tapi pemikiran Hinata segera tergantikan dengan keterkejutan,Sakura terlihat mendekati Sasuke,Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya,ada apa dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke..?"Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan pemuda itu menatap Sakura.

"Eum...terima kasih untuk yang kemarin,dan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku,terimalah.!"ucap Sakura semua orang yang berada di kelas melihat dan mendengarnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya,dan sepertinya itu adalah kotak makan siang,tanpa di duga Sasuke mengangguk dan menerima kotak tersebut,wajah Sakura merona.

"I-itu untuk makan siangmu,aku yang membuatnya sendiri."ucap Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya pada Ino seolah meminta penjelasan,si gadis blonde hanya tersenyum dan berbisik.

"Aku kujelaskan nanti."ucap Ino,kemudian bel berbunyi,Hinata ingin sekali bertanya,dia tidak fokus selama jam pelajaran,dia melihat Sakura yang selalu melirik Sasuke kemudian tersenyun,entah kenapa dia merasa kesal.

Jam istirahat berbunyi,semua siswa berlarian menuju kantin,Hinata dan temanya duduk bersama di bangku yang dilengkapi dengan mejanya,Tenten juga sudah bergabung,mereka sedang menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Hey Sakura...kenapa kau terus tersenyum?apa kau mau disebut orang gila."Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten,sedangkan Sakura gadis itu terlihat kesal.

"Tenten..."ucap Hinata menyadarkan Tenten,bahwa gadis itu sudah berkata kasar.

"Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu,Tenten."ucap Sakura kesal,Tenten hanya tertawa.

"Maaf aku cuma bercanda,kau sensitif sekali,tidak biasanya."jawab Tenten,gadis itu benar-benar cuek.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian,dan aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian."ucap Sakura,ketiga sahabatnya mendengarkan.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang,dan kalian pasti terkejut. saat mendengar siapa nama orang yang kusukai,tapi kuharap kalian tidak menentangku untuk menyukainya."Hinata merasa sedikit waswas mendengar ucapan Sakura,ada rasa takut dalam hatinya.

"Orang yang kusukai adalah...Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke."ucap Sakura,tenten terbatuk saat mendengarnya sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum karena Ino sudah tahu sebelumnya.

Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya,matanya memanas,tapi dia tidak menangis,keempat sahabat ini terdiam.

"Hey..kenapa kalian diam,bagaimana?"Sakura berteriak melihat ketiga sahabatnya terdiam.

"Aaaa...Sakura selamat ya,siapapun itu aku tetap dukung."ucap Tenten yang terkejut karena sedang melamun.

Tenten dan Ino memeluk Sakura,Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana,di satu sisi Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan di sisi lain dia juga ingin memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya.

"Hinata kau tidak memelukku."tanya Sakura dan membuat gadis itu sadar dari lamunanya,dengan terpaksa Hinata memeluk Sakura,karena tidak ingin menyakiti,Sakura.

Hinata semakin kalut setiap hari Sakura terlihat makin dekat dengan Sasuke,sedangkan hubunganya dengan Sasuke malah memburuk,pemuda itu semakin menjauh,padahal Hinata sudah mencoba berkomunikasi denganya.

Berkat Sakura,satu persatu temanya juga mulai mau berteman dengan Sasuke,untuk hal itu Hinata merasa senang,Sasuke sudah tidak dipandanng sebelah mata lagi,setidaknya itu yang Hinata lihat sekarang.

Sakura selalu menceritakan kebaikan Sasuke,bahkan alasan dirinya menyukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke itu orang yang sangat baik,walaupun terkadang aku tidak mengerti ucapanya,maksudku kadang dia menulis di ponsel atau di note dan kadang dengan bahasa isyarat,menurutku itu sangat unik."ucap Sakura dengan senyum bahagia.

"Wah..sepertinya kau memang benar-benar menyukainya ya?"ucap seorang gadis bernama Saara,kali ini Hinata sedang berada di kelas,menunggu bel masuk berbunyi,Hinata mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dengan temanya yang lain.

"Tidak aku tidak menyukainya..."ucapan Sakura terhenti,Hinata yang sedang menunduk menegak seketika,dan semua temanya pun terihat kaget.

"Tapi aku mencintainya sekarang."kata Sakura yakin.

'Tidak...'

Hinata merasakan dadanya diremas sesuatu yang tidak terlihat,Hinata tidak terima, Sasuke bersikap buruk padanya,tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

'Cemburu'

Hinata cemburu,dengan Sakura,bahkan no ponsel Sasuke pun Hinata tidak tahu,padahal Hinata sering melihat Sakura bertukar pesan dengan Sasuke.

"Oh ya teman-teman aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua."Sakura berjalan kedepan kelas kemudian mulai bersuara.

"Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke,mumpung dia belum datang,aku minta kalian memberikan semangat padaku nanti,mengerti.?"ucap Sakura lantang.

"Tenang saja Saku,kami akan membuat Sasuke menerima cintamu."itu ucapan Naruto,pemuda bermata shapir itu berteriak semangat.

Bel sudah berbunyi sebagian siswa yang masih diluar segera masuk,Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kelas,sudah 10 menit tapi belum ada guru yang masuk,Sakura tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkarkan aksinya.

Semua tampak antusias kecuali Hinata,gadis itu meremas kedua tanganga,rasa dingin mulai terasa di jemarinya.

"Teman-teman aku ingin minta perhatian kalian semua."teriak Sakura di depan kelas,semua siswa yang tadinya sedang mengobrol,mengalihkan perhatian pada Sakura.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagiku,aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang..."

Semua tampak terdiam.

"Sasuke...aku menyukaimu,apa kau mau jadi kekasihku.?"semua orang bersorak minus Hinata,semua teriakan terasa menghilang berganti sepi di dadanya.

'Terima...terima...terima...'

Teriakan seperti itu terdengar dari semuanya.

"Ayo berdiri Sasuke...saku sangat menyukaimu,terima saja cintanya."ucap Naruto semangat.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian mendekati Sakura,sekarang mereka berhadapan,Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata,tatapan mereka bertemu,Hinata merasakan Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Sasuke,apa jawabanmu?"tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas,kemudian mengangguk pelan,namun tak ada senyuman di wajahnya hanya raut datar yang dia tunjukan.

Senyum Sakura mengembang,dengan segera gadis itu memeluk Sasuke,semua bersorak ,Sasuke menatap Hinata kembali,namun gadis itu megalihkan wajahnya pada jendela kelas,tapi Sasuke bersumpah melihat air mata menetes di pipi Hinata,apa gadis itu menangis?

Kontras dengan semua orang yang bahagia,gadis ini justru terluka,tak ada yang menyadari betapa dia menderita dengan semua ini,gadis ini berlari meninggalkan keramaian yang menyesakan,tangisanya tak mau berhenti,tanpa di sadarinya seseorang tengah menyesal dengan keputusannya sendiri.

 **To Be Continue**

 **L.i.s...chap 2 up...**

 **Buat yang udah review terima kasih,pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab dengan berjalanya fict ini...** **...untuk chap 2 ini belum ada romance maaf ...di chap depan ada Sasuke Pov jadi ketahuan siapa Sasu sebenarnya...**

 **Akhir kata..terima kasih..semoga para reader suka dengan fict ini..fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk semua SHL...pasangan yang bikin aku kesengsem...(senyum mesem)**

 **Selamat membaca jangan lupa review,favs and follow ya...**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA No other**

 **Rate M**

 **Just love story if dont like dont read.**

 **Happy reading**

Langit siang begitu cerah,awan putih terlihat tertiup angin,berarak mengikuti arus angin yang kencang,musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Helaian hitamnya tertiup angin sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya,tapi dia hanya membiarkanya,ingin sekali tubuhnya terbawa angin dan melayang,hanya keinginan bodoh bagi orang yang putus asa.

Sedangkan dirinya,bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa,hidup memang tak mudah dan dia tahu itu,sekilas mata memandang dia itu sangat sempurna atas apa yang dimilikinya,namun semua umat manusia di dunia ini tahu,kesempurnaan hanya milikNya,tak ada manusia yang sempurna,yang ada hanya manusia dengan keberuntungan yang lebih,namun sekali lagi tidak banyak orang mendapatkanya.

Lalu dirinya apakah termasuk orang beruntung atau sebaliknya?nasib bisa di rubah tapi tidak dengan takdir,nasib yang beruntung belum tentu dengan takdirnya,bahkan ada orang dengan nasib yang buruk tapi takdirnya harus berumur panjang,Rahasia Tuhan.

 **Sasuke POV**

Namaku Sasuke,hanya Sasuke,seorang anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha,panti asuhan kecil yang di kelola dua wanita ,seorang lansia dan seorang wanita dewasa,sejak lahir aku tinggal di sana,mereka bilang ibuku meninggal saat setelah melahirkanku,aku tak pernah tahu siapa ayahku.

Sejak lahir aku memang sudah cacat,ada kelainan di pita suaraku,memang tidak berbahaya,tapi hal itu membuatku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara,singkatnya aku bisu.

Usia 5 tahun aku sudah masuk sekolah,mereka bilang aku punya kepintaran yang lebih,sehingga aku dengan cepat mempelajari semua materi pelajaran,bahkan aku melewati kelas 2,3 dan 4,karena materi untuk kelas itu sudah berada di luar kepala.

Saat usiaku 12 tahun aku sudah lulus SMP padahal seharusnya aku baru masuk jenjang tersebut,memang luar biasa,dengan kejeniusanku aku bisa memajukan panti asuhanku,aku selalu ikut serta dalam kompetisi kepintaran,bahkan aku mendapat undangan keluar negri untuk ikut serta di kompetisi internasional,aku mewakili jepang,walaupun sebenarnya aku di bayar sebuah sekolah ternama di jepang,Konoha Internasional highschool.

Dengan mudah aku mendapat uang dengan mengandalkan otakku ini,panti asuhan tempatku tinggal kini sudah lebih layak dari sebelumnya,nenek Chiyo dan nyonya Tsunade sangat senang,

Saat usia 14 tahun aku sudah mendapat ijazah SMA,tadinya aku ingin masuk universitas lewat jalur beasiswa,sebelumnya aku memang bersekolah di tempat khusus,sekolah untuk penyandang cacat sepertiku tapi kualitas pelajaran tidak kalah dengan sekolah umum bergengsi sekelas KIHS.

Tapi hidup terkadang hanya sebuah rencana,waktu aku ingin mengikuti test masuk universitas tiba-tiba saja ada kabar yang membuatku sangat terkejut,ada dua orang pria lebih tepatnya seorang pria yang sudah lansia dan mungkin orang kepercayaanya,mereka datang menemui nenek Chiyo dan nyonya Tsunade,mereka bilang pria lansia itu adalah kerabatku,mungkin lebih tepatnya beliau mengatakan, pria itu adalah kakekku,Uchiha Madara,seorang pria yang tak terlihat tua,tubuhnya masih tegap,tidak seperti lansia lainya yang sudah bungkuk.

Aku tahu siapa dia,sang legenda hidup penguasa marga Uchiha,sosok yang begitu disegani oleh seluruh banyak klan,entah ini mimpi atau bukan,aku benar-tidak percaya dengan semua yang beliau katakan,orang itu bilang aku adalah cucunya yang sudah lama dicari,pewaris utama yang syah ,jika itu benar kenapa aku lahir di panti asuhan ini,dan jangan lupakan aku seorang yang cacat,mana mungkin aku adalah keturunan klan terkuat di negri ini,bagiku ini seperti sebuah lelucon.

Tapi manusia tidak bisa mengubah takdir,di tubuhku mengalir darah Uchiha,apakah aku beruntung atau tidak?aku tidak tahu.

"Kau adalah cucuku,putra dari Fugaku dan Mikoto."ucap pria itu,aku terdiam memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan bahkan menjawab pun aku tidak bisa.

"Fugaku menikah dengan ibumu,Mikoto namun setelah beberapa tahun menikah mereka belum juga punya keturunan."aku mendengarkan,mungkin pria ini akan menjelaskan semua tentang ayah dan ibuku.

"Ini memang salahku,aku meminta Fugaku menikah lagi dengan kembaran ibumu,Makoto."apa?jadi ibuku punya kembaran?.

"Makoto akhirnya mengandung dan sesuai peraturan ibumu harus bercerai dengan ayahmu ,tapi Fugaku tidak mau menceraikan ibumu,sehingga Mikoto di usir dari Mansion Uchiha."

"Akhirnya Makoto melahirkan seorang putra,dia bernama Uchiha Itachi,dan dia adalah kakakmu!." aku sedikit tersenyum,benarkah aku punya saudara?aku merasakan hangat di dadaku,kukira aku sebatang kara.

"Tapi setelah Itachi lahir,kami mendengar ibumu juga mengandung dirimu,Makoto mengetahuinya,entah kenapa dengan wanita itu,dia tidak terima ,wanita itu berubah menjadi serakah karena harta,dia menyuruh orang mencari ibumu,tapi ibumu tidak di temukan,entah apa yang diperbuat wanita itu,hingga Mikoto menghilang."setelah mendengar ucapan orang itu aku banyak berpikir,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku jadi teringat nyonya Tsunade pernah bercerita padaku tentang ibu,sesaat sebelum aku dilahirkan,beliau mengatakan waktu itu hampir tengah malam,ibuku datang meminta pertolongan,dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan juga banyak luka di tubuhnya,dan ibuku merasakan sakit perut karena akan segera melahirkan,setelah aku lahir ibu sempat menggendongku dan menciumiku,tapi setelah beberapa jam akhirnya ibu meninggal,karena kehabisan banyak darah.

Uchiha Madara mengajakku pindah ke mansion Uchiha,tapi aku menolaknya,bagiku kehidupan yang kumiliki sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup,tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran,Itachi orang yang disebut kakakku,aku ingin bertemu dengannya,aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kakak,setelah beberapa hari aku berpikir akhirnya aku ikuti permintaan Uchiha Madara,untuk pertama kali aku takjub saat melihat kediaman Uchiha,seperti istana,tapi keindahan itu hanya kedok bagi orang yang tinggal didalamnya,sangat berbeda tatapan mereka sungguh mengintimidasi,seorang wanita yang elegant,menatapku tajam dan dingin,ada seorang remaja lelaki berusia 15 tahun,tatapanya penuh kebencian,Uchiha Itachi kakakku.

Semua di luar dugaan,mereka membenciku,ayahku tidak ingin bertemu denganku,setelah dia tahu bahwa aku cacat,aku berpikir mulai saat ini aku akan berubah,sikap mereka padaku tidak kuanggap aku akan berjuang membuktikan diri,selama 3 tahun aku berhasil membangun perusahaanku sendiri dengan titik awal 10 persen saham yang diberikan Uchiha Madara,aku berhasil mengembangkanya,bahkan saham 10 persen milik Uchiha bisa kukembalikan dan aku tidak tinggal dengan mereka lagi,aku membeli apartement mewah di pusat kota yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalku.

Tapi semua hal ada resikonya,semakin banyak orang yang ingin menyingkirkanku,Hatake Kakashi,ayah angkatku atau waliku bilang,harus ada yang menjagaku,Kakashi adalah orang kepercayaan kakekku,dia yang selalu menjagaku,dia memintaku untuk segera menikah,tanpa sepengetahuanku dia melamar seorang gadis,Hinata Hyuuga.

Pertama kali saat melihat gadis itu,saat aku masuk sekolah Kakashi bilang itu formalitas saja,karena seharusnya aku sudah lulus kuliah sekarang,saat baru masuk kelas,semua siswa memandang rendah diriku,dan gadis itu dia begitu berani marah pada temanya,saat mereka mengejek diriku,aku berpikir gadis ini bisa menjadi temanku,tapi aku salah,dia bahkan tak pernah menyapaku,tapi aku selalu memperhatikanya,menurutku gadis ini begitu can...oh tidak bukan cantik tapi begitu manis,senyumnya membuat dadaku berdebar,perasaan asing ini benar menyiksa,cara berpakaian dan tatanan rambutnya begitu sesuai,dia tidak berpakaian minim seperti gadis lainya,bagiku dia sempurna,dia begitu lucu dalam artian menggemaskan.

Menggemaskan untuk kucium,kupeluk atau kugigit pipinya yang chubby,aku suka sekali padanya,tapi tidak,bukan suka tapi aku cinta padanya,aku sangat mencintainya,tapi aku kecewa saat mendengar dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sabaku Gaara,pemuda arogan yang mengetahui perasaanku pada gadis itu,sehingga sirambut merah itu selalu memukuliku,dia marah padaku karena aku mencintai kekasihnya,tapi bagiku dia hanya seorang pengecut dia mengeroyok dan menyiksaku bersama kembaranya atau dia membawa temamya yang lain.

Saat aku tahu dia akan menjadi istriku,aku lebih kecewa dan benci padanya,,alasanya cuma uang,uang dan uang,tak ada bedanya dengan para Uchiha yang serakah,ayahnya memberi surat perjanjian untuk tidak menyentuh putrinya,tapi dia tetap meminta bagian dari pernikahan ini,pria itu seperti menjual putrinya sendiri.

Hinata istriku bersikap baik,bahkan terlalu baik,aku muak dengan sandiwaranya,semua perhatian dan kebaikan yang dia berikan itu palsu,bahkan setelah menikah gadis itu masih berpacaran dengan pemuda lain,tidak punya perasaan,maka dengan mengacuhkanya adalah cara yang benar,aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tahu tentangku,tentang hidupku,tentang lukaku,dia akan kujadikan orang asing pertama yang kuhindari.

Hari ini aku melihatnya menangis,sungguh rasanya ada yang sakit di dadaku saat melihat air matanya,saat kuterima pernyataan cinta Sakura,aku ingin melihat reaksinya,bagaimana jika kulakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya,dia menangis ,kenapa dia menangis,tidak mungkin dia cemburu,aku tak bisa berharap lebih.

Dan Sakura aku tidak mengerti dengan gadis itu,selama ini dia tidak pernah dekat denganku bahkan tidak pernah menyapa,tapi sekarang hanya karena aku pernah menolongnya dari gangguan preman jalanan dia berubah jadi baik dan perhatian,malah dia jatuh cinta padaku,tapi karena dirinya aku memiliki beberapa teman sekarang,lalu apa yang dilakukan gadis yang kucintai?tidak ada,aku suaminya tapi dia tak menganggapku,tapi Sakura sudah sangat baik dan banyak membantuku.

Apakah dengan menerima cinta Sakura adalah keputusan yang tepat,tapi yang kurasakan sekarang adalah aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Cintaku untuk Hinata,hanya Hinata.

Betapapun aku membencimu,cintaku selalu ada hanya untukmu,tak bisakah kau merasakanya.

Uchiha Hinata.

 **end Sasuke POV**

Hinata keluar dari toilet,matanya sembab, hidungnya merah,walaupun sudah membasuh wajahnya tetap saja,wajahnya terlihat berantakan,Hinata tidak ingat kenapa bisa sampai naik ke atap,yang dia ingat adalah dia sedang berlari menumpahkan luka hatinya agar tak ada yang melihatnya,namun tidak disangka dia berlari sejauh ini.

Hinata bermaksud turun ke lantai dua setelah sebelumnya melewati lantai tiga,sekolah ini memang memiliki empat lantai dan yang paling atas adalah atap.

Karena banyak memikirkan sesuatu,Hinata tidak menyadari satu anak tangga terlewati,karena langkahnya terlalu lebar,sehingga gadis itu merasakan sakit di kakinya,tubuhnya limbung,dia akan terjatuh,Hinata memejamkan matanya takut,sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuat kakinya berputar dan terkilir,tubuhnya menanbrak tubuh orang yang menolongnya,secara refleks kedua tanganya memeluk leher orang itu,dipinggangnya dia merasakan pelukan erat,mereka berada di posisi itu selama beberapa menit tercium aroma maskulin dari tubuh orang itu,Hinata tersadar perlahan dia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Mata Hinata membulat,Sasuke berada di depanya begitu dekat,begitu intim,pemuda itu menatapnya,suaminya telah menolongnya saat akan terjatuh,pelukan di pinggangnya terlepas,Hinata juga akan melepas kedua tanganya yang berada di leher Sasuke,tapi pemuda itu mencegahnya,tanganya kembali melingkar di sana,Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata kembali.

Hinata meneteskan air mata karena teringat kejadian Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke,pemuda itu mengusap air matanya dengan pelan.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata,hidung mereka bersentuhan,napasnya yang tenang beradu dengan napas Hinata yang memburu,sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi,bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata yang lembut,Hinata terkejut,namun tak lama gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman itu begitu panas dan menggairahkan,Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumanya saat Hinata membalas,Sasuke tak ingin berhenti,dia tidak sadar berada di mana sekarang bisa saja ada orang yang melihat atau lebih parahnya guru yang melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya.

Sensasi mulas diperutnya Sasuke nikmati,sudah lama dia ingin melakukan hal ini,sedangkan Hinata dia merasa seluruh pori-pori di permukaan kulitnya meremang,perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya merinding.

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit mereka berpagutan,mereka mulai merasa sesak udara yang mereka hirup mulai habis,Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya,tanpa di sadari lonceng sudah berbunyi semua siswa keluar untuk beristirahat,mereka saling menatap,suara langkah banyak orang membuat mereka tersadar,Hinata melepaskan pelukanya,Hinata mundur 2 langkah,Sasuke tidak rela dia ingin melakukanya lagi dan lagi,dia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke atap, Hinata pasrah pada Sasuke,dia ikuti langkah suaminya yang membawanya pergi sebelum koridor sekolah dipenuhi para siswa.

Suara seorang gadis menghentikan langkah mereka,Sasuke mengumpat dalam hatinya,siapa orang yang sudah mengganggunya,sedangkan Hinata gadis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Sasukeee,Hinataaa...kalian dari mana saja?kami mencari kalian."Sakura,Ino dan Tenten menghampiri mereka,Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap.

"A-aku tadi dari toilet,dan aku t-tadi mau jatuh,tapi Sasuke-san menolongku."Hinata menjawab dengan gugup,Sasuke kesal sendiri,di saat seperti ini dirinya tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Lalu apa kakimu apa baik-baik saja Hinata?tadi kulihat cara jalanmu tidak seperti biasa."Hinata mengernyit,karena dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun,sedangkan Sasuke baru teringat Hinata pasti terkilir 'dasar bodoh',pemuda itu merutuki dirinya karena tidak memperhatikan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya aku periksa kakimu dulu."Tenten tiba-tiba berjongkok dan menurunkan kaos kaki Hinata.

"Ya ampun,kakimu bengkak dan membiru,sebaiknya kau cepat ke UKS."ucap Tenten,Ino dan Sakura setuju.

"Eh...?apa benar kakiku bengkak,tapi UKS ada di lantai bawah,tapi aku masih bisa berjalan,ayo."Hinata mengajak temanya untuk berjalan,tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata memekik,tubuhnya melayang,saat dia sadar ternyata dia di gendong Sasuke,gadis itu malu karena jadi tontonan siswa lain,sedangkan ketiga temanya tertawa,walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa cemburu bagi Sakura.

Hinata dan temannya masih berada di UKS,kakinya sudah di obati tapi justru sakitnya mulai terasa,Sasuke sudah tidak ada,pemuda itu langsung pergi setelah mengantarnya ke UKS.

Lonceng kembali berbunyi,Hinata di tinggalkan karena kakinya terasa sakit,sebenarnya hari ini Hinata tidak mengikuti satu mata pelajaranpun,penyebabnya tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri,pertama pemuda itu membuatnya menangis,lalu pemuda itu memberinya kejutan lewat ciumanya,mengingat hal itu wajah Hinata memanas,rona merah menyebar di pipinya,gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganya,merasa malu sendiri,bahkan Hinata kesulitan mengimbangi ciuman Sasuke yang begitu menggebu,senyum cantik terlukis di bibirnya.

Braakkk

Hinata terlonjak,pintu seketika terbuka lebar,seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak khawatir dan segera menghampiri satu-satunya orang yang ada di disana.

"Hinata!apa yang terjadi,apa kau baik-baik saja?"Gaara tampak panik,pemuda itu mencengkram bahu Hinata,gadis itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjang UKS.

"Aku baik-baik saja,kau tidak perlu khawatir,lagi pula dari mana kau tahu?"tanya Hinata,Gaara hanya mendecak.

"Sakura yang memberi tahuku,kenapa kau tak memberitahuku,aku cemas kau tahu itu?"Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Gaara.

"Kenapa tertawa?"tanya Gaara dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak,aku hanya merasa kau lucu saja."ucap Hinata sedikit terkikik.

"Hhhh...akan lebih lucu lagi kalau kau tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita,aku sangat menyayangimu Hinata."Gaara menghela napas dan mulai berkata serius.

"Aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu."ucap Gaara tulus.

"Gaara sud..."Hinata mencoba berkata.

"Ya...ya...aku tahu,jangan di bahas lagi kan?"ucap Gaara memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu?apa kau bahagia?"tanya Gaara,gadis itu membulatkan matanya,bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu tentang pernikahanya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut,aku tahu dari seseorang,jangan khawatir aku tidak mengatakan pada siapapun."Hinata merasa takut,apa mungkin Gaara juga tahu siapa yang menikah denganya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,benar kan?"pertanyaan Gaara terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Hinata,gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab.

"Uchiha buangan..heh?"Gaara menyeringai saat mengatakanya.

"A-apa maksud perkataanmu,Gaara?"Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara tega mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tidak tahu tentangnya ya? kasihan sekali."ucap Gaara mengejek.

"Dengar Hinata,kau tidak bisa berharap apa-apa darinya,kembalilah padaku,hm?"

"Lagi pula dia sekarang pacaran dengan sahabatmu,apa kau tega merebut kebahagian sahabatmu.?"tanya Gaara,suaranya masih terdengar merendahkan.

"Dia suamiku,aku lebih berhak dari siapapun karena aku adalah istrinya."ucap Hinata,nada suaranya terdengar begitu berani.

"Oooh...jadi kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau menyukai si bisu itu?"

Hinata mulai jengah,sikap Gaara begitu menyebalkan,Hinata mencoba berdiri walaupun kakinya terasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi,jangan mencampuri semua urusanku."ucap Hinata tegas,Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku hanya berharap kau tidak menyukainya dan aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali."dengan percaya diri Gaara berucap,kemudian pergi setelah melambaikan tanganya.

Hinata terduduk kembali,pikiranya kacau semua ucapan Gaara masih terngiang.

'Uchiha buangan?'

'apa maksudnya,aku harus mencari tahu tentang Sasuke,harus.'

Hinata berguman dalam dirinya,dia harus mencari tahu tentang kehidupan suaminya,sejujurnya dia merasa takut apa yang di katakan Gaara sebenarnya.

Hinata peduli,dia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke,walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu pada dirinya,Hinata berjanji akan lebih berusaha untuk memenangkan cinta suaminya,karena dia sendiri sudah jatuh cinta pada suaminya.

Sasuke dan Gaara bermusuhan apa itu karena dirinya?Hinata merasa harus mencari tahu,termasuk mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke menciumnya dan apa alasanya,apa semua karena permusuhanya dengan Gaara,dengan segera Hinata meninggalkan UKS dengan langkah tertatih.

 **To be continued.**

Sebelumnya maaf ga bisa update cepet,kemarin ada musibah,adik perempuanku tersayang meninggal dunia,sedih rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayang.

Dan maaf lagi reviewnya belum bisa kubalas,tapi aku ucapin banyak terima kasih pada para reader semua,semoga chap ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Untuk yang minta ID LINE ... **aisya_fachrie**..itu ID nya.

Akhir kata terima kasih

Salam aisyaeva


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Milik Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA no other**

 **Rate M**

 **Just love story**

 **If you dont like dont read.**

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah ngucapin bela sungkawa,itu berarti banget buat aku.

Jika Sasuke berbicara sama Hinata, itu berarti dia menggunakan bahasa isyarat,lets cekidot.

 **Happy reading.**

Hinata menyiapkan makan malam,gadis ini terlihat semangat sesekali terdengar gumaman di bibirnya.

'mungkin kali ini dia akan makan semua masakanku'

Senandung kecil juga terdengar walaupun samar,kakinya makin terasa sakit saat dia berjalan,tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikanya,yang penting makanan yang dia masak cepat selesai,jam dinding menunjukan pukul 18:00,setelah selesai memasak Hinata segera membersihkan diri,mengenakan gaun sederhana,dan sedikit memoles wajahnya dengan make up,cantik...satu kata yang cocok untuknya.

Setelah setengah jam Sasuke belum juga muncul,dia takut makananya akan segera dingin,namun tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi dengan langkah cepat walaupun sakit,Hinata segera membuka pintu,senyumanya mengembang kala melihat sosok tampan di hadapanya.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke."tanya Hinata dengan semangat,Sasuke menatapnya dingin,kemudian masuk begitu saja.

Saat melewati dapur,Sasuke melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan masakan,lankahnya terhenti,Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku memasak untukmu,apa kau mau makan sekarang."tawar Hinata pada suaminya itu.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan,Hinata mengambilkan makanan untuknya,sepi,hanya ada suara piring dan sendok yang beradu,Hinata tidak nyaman dengan kesepian yang terasa mencekam.

"Eum...bagaimana apa kau suka masakanku.?"tanya Hinata yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau suka,aku akan memasak setiap hari untukmu.!"Sasuke menunjukan telapak tanganya,yang artinya 'cukup,tidak perlu' Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot melakukanya"ucap Sasuke dengan gerak tanganya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku makan masakanmu."jawab Sasuke.

"Sasukee.."nada suara Hinata terdengar merajuk.

"Pernikahan kita hanya sementara,jadi tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi,tenang saja kau akan tetap mendapat bagianmu."

Hinata terdiam apa yang di katakan Sasuke membuatnya tidak percaya,Hinata tidak pernah menginginkan uang Sasuke.

"Anggap saja itu bayaran karena kau sudah berperan menjadi istri yang baik."

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku,aku juga demikian,kau menikah denganku karena uang atau kalau tidak kau menikahiku karena kau kasihan padaku."

"Asal kau tahu,aku tidak suka dikasihani,terutama oleh dirimu."ucap Sasuke panjang lebar,Hinata tidak percaya,ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berkomunikasi,tapi Sasuke memberikan kesan buruk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?aku tidak menikahimu karena uang,dan aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu."ucap Hinata dia berusaha tegar,dan dia tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Aku berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu,dan itu bukanlah sandiwara."tambah Hinata.

"Oh ya...kalau memang begitu,kenapa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain saat aku tidak berada di dekatmu."jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Saat berada di UKS,kau bersama Sabaku Gaara,benar kan?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak.?"tanya Sasuke dengan gerak tanganya,Sasuke frustasi,semuanya terasa begitu sulit saat dia ingin berbicara.

"Ya..."Hinata menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Coba kau pikir,jika kau istri yang baik,kau tidak akan mau berdua dengan lelaki yang bukan suamimu,di ruangan yang didalamnya hanya ada kalian berdua."

"Dan tak ada yang tahu,apa yang kalian perbuat di sana."

"Sasuke,aku memang bersamanya,dia hanya melihat keadaanku,tak terjadi apapun di antara kami,kalau kau mau aku bisa bersumpah untuk itu."

"Tidak perlu,kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku juga akan demikian."Hinata bingung apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Tadi siang aku menciumu,kau tahu kenapa,aku ingin memastikan sesuatu,"

"Dan ternyata tebakanku benar,kau mudah sekali dirayu,kau punya kekasih dan dengan mudahnya kau menerima ciumanku,walaupun aku suamimu seharusnya kau menolak,dan setelah itu kau kembali pada kekasihmu."

"Kau tahu apa artinya...?"Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tanganya.

"Cukup Sasuke,aku mengerti,jika kau tak ingin bersamaku,katakan saja,tidak perlu mencari kesalahanku."ucap Hinata datar.

"Aku mengerti,kau ingin bersama Sakura kan?silahkan saja."

"Aku bukan gadis murahan yang bersikap rendah,dengan melayani dua lelaki berbeda,itukah tanggapanmu tentangku.?"

"Mulai sekarang,aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi,dan satu lagi lupakan tentang ciumanmu,anggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi."Hinata melangkah pergi ke kamarnya,Sasuke terdiam,namun amarahnya semakin bergolak,dia semakin marah pada Hinata,tanpa berpikir gadis itu juga terluka karena ucapanya.

Sebenarnya tadi siang Sasuke ingin menemui Hinata di UKS,setelah ciuman yang dilakukanya,membuatnya yakin bahwa Hinata juga menginginkanya,namun saat dia akan ke sana,Sasuke melihat Gaara yang berlari menuju ruang yang sama,langkahnya terhenti,dia mendengar suara Gaara yang khawatir sesekali terdengar suara Hinata yang terkikik,Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya,kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pagi ini Hinata menghubungi Kakashi yang berada di luar negri,Hinata ingin mengetahui tentang kehidupan Sasuke,maka Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kakashi,tapi pria itu hanya mengatakan sebagian saja,Hinata tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban Kakashi,maka dari itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat ini,tempat di mana Sasuke pernah tinggal,Panti Asuhan Konoha.

Saat masuk pintu gerbang panti asuhan rasa sejuk langsung menyentuh kulit Hinata,banyak pohon rindang di sana,ada taman kecil,taman bermain untuk anak-anak,dan ada juga seperti lapangan,tidak terlalu besar,tapi cukup untuk anak-anak bermain bola,tempat ini begitu bersih dan nyaman.

Hinata mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kepala Yayasan' beberapa kali,kemudian pintu itu terbuka,seorang wanita yang sudah dewasa keluar menyambut Hinata.

"Permisi nyonya,saya Hinata,saya mempunyai janji dengan kepala yayasan panti asuhan ini,apa beliau ada di tempat."tanya Hinata pada wanita yang masih cantik itu,wanita itu tertawa.

"Aku kepala yayasan di sini,jadi apa kau yang menelpon tadi pagi."tanya wanita itu.

"Ah...iya benar,apa anda nyonya Tsunade."tanya Hinata kembali.

"Ya itu aku...mari silahkan masuk nona?"ajak Tsunade kemudian mereka duduk di sofa berwarna coklat,seorang gadis seumuran Hinata membawakan 2 cangkir teh hangat,gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata itu melirik Hinata dan tetsenyum padanya,Hinata membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari,nona Hinata."Tsunade memulai percakapan setelah gadis pembawa teh itu pergi.

"A-aku istri dari Sasuke,dulu dia tinggal di sini."ucap Hinata ragu-ragu,dapat Hinata lihat Tsunade sedikit terkejut,kemudian wanita itu tersenyum.

"Jadi kau istri Sasuke?..wah..kau cantik sekali,Sasuke beruntung mendapatkanmu."puji Tsunade dan membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Sasuke,apa bisa anda menceritakan kisah hidupnya selama dia tinggal disini?"tanya Hinata,jujur saja dia sudah tidak sabar mendengar kisah Sasuke,itupun kalau Tsunade bersedia memceritakanya.

"Hn...aku mengerti,tapi apa kau bisa dipercaya?,maaf maksudku,banyak sekali yang tidak suka pada Sasuke,jadi..."

"Tolonglah,tuan Kakashi memintaku untuk menjaganya,tapi walaupun aku istrinya,aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya."

"Oh...jadi kau melakukanya karena tugas dari Kakashi."

"Eh?...tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu apa alasanya?."selidik Tsunade.

"A-aku mencintainya,sungguh,aku..."Hinata bingung harus berkata apalagi.

"Baiklah,Sasuke sudah seperti anakku sendiri,aku juga tahu dia mencintaimu,dan aku percaya padamu.

'Sasuke mencintaiku?seandainya itu benar.'

 **flashback**

Seorang wanita tengah berlari di tengah hujan yang deras,padahal ini sudah tengah malam,perutnya yang besar membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk berlari,wanita ini tengah melarikan diri dari 4 orang pria yang mengejarnya.

Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari,rasa nyeri dan mulas di perutnya semakin terasa menyiksa,wanita ini tahu,bahwa sudah waktunya dia melahirkan.

Sebuah pohon besar menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari penglihatan pria yang mengejarnya,mereka juga berhenti tepat di samping pohon itu.

"Kemana dia"ucap salah satu pria itu.

"Nyonya besar akan membunuh kita,kalau wanita itu tidak di temukan."ucap pria lainya.

"Itu karena kita lalai,sehingga wanita itu melarikan diri."ucap pria yang pertama.

"Sudahlah kita cari saja,kalau tidak ketemu kita harus membuat cerita baru."ucap pria yang lainya lagi.

Wanita bernama Mikoto itu menghela napasnya,keempat pria itu sudah tidak ada,perutnya semakin terasa nyeri,tapi di saat seperti ini pada siapa dia akan minta tolong,kemudian dengan samar dia melihat sebuah pondok yang bertuliskan 'panti asuhan'.

Mikoto mengetuk pintu itu,sedikit lama mungkin tak ada orang di dalam,dia putus asa tangisanya pecah,saat pintu terbuka harapan dalam hidupnya kembali muncul.

Mikoto kesulitan saat melahirkan dia mengalami pendarahan hebat ,tapi pengelola panti asuhan yang membantunya tidak bisa membawanya kerumah sakit,mereka tidak punya biaya,karena panti asuhan bobrok ini sudah lama tidak mendapat bantuan dana dari para donatur.

Akhirnya berkat usaha dari sang ibu,bayi itu terlahir kedunia dengan selamat, bayi laki-laki tertampan yang pernah ada,sunyi tak ada suara tangis bayi pada umumnya,Tsunade sudah berusaha membuat bayi itu menangis,bahkan Tsunade memukul-mukul telapak kaki si bayi,tetap saja tak ada suara apapun,mulut sang bayi terbuka ekspresinya menangis,tapi tak terdengar suara apapun,bayi malang ini tak memiliki suara,Tsunade menitikan air matanya,dipeluknya bayi malang tersebut.

Mikoto menitipkan bayinya di tempat ini,Sasuke,nama itu dia berikan pada bayinya,Mikoto tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bayinya punya kelainan,wanita itu pasrah dengan takdir Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya.

Konon,menurut cerita lama keluarga Uchiha mendapat kutukan entah itu benar atau tidak,setiap satu orang dari keturunan mereka akan mengalami kecacatan,mitos atau bukan tapi hal itu memang terjadi,sebelumnya ada Uchiha Sisui yang mengalami kebutaan saat lahir,sebelumnya lagi ada Uchiha Obito yang cacat dengan anggota tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna dan sekarang Mikoto harus menerima kutukan itu pada putra kesayangnya,mungkin di jaman sekarang hal itu akan di sebut kelainan genetik atau faktor keturunan.

Mikoto menceritakan semua yang di alaminya pada Tsunade,bagaimana saudari kembarnya berusaha melenyapkanya demi harta,tentu saja Sasuke akan menjadi pewaris utama karena Sasuke adalah putra dari istri pertama Fugaku,sudah menjadi peraturan bagi Uchiha,bahwa yang berhak menjadi pewaris adalah putra pertama yang dilahirkan dari istri pertama.

Mikoto sudah tidak sanggup lagi,tubuhnya semakin melemah,Sasuke yang masih bayi di serahkan pada Tsunade setelah sebelumnya di peluk dan di cium sang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya,wanita itu menitipkan bayinya supaya di didik dengan benar,sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

Sasuke kecil sangat mandiri,tidak manja dan tidak pernah berbuat kenakalan,saat tertawa dan saat menangis hanya akan terlihat ekspresinya saja,tak pernah ada suara apapun,beruntung anak itu pintar dengan cepat dia belajar bahasa isyarat sehingga Tsunade bisa memahami apa yang Sasuke bicarakan padanya.

Beranjak dewasa Sasuke semakin membuat Tsunade bangga,nenek Chiyo sebagai pengurus pun semakin menyayanginya,Sasuke berhasil memajukan panti asuhan mereka.

Tetapi sekarang kepolosan Sasuke menghilang,raut wajahnya sudah jarang menampilkan senyum,yang ada hanya raut datar penuh kekecewaan,penyebabnya tidak lain adalah keluarganya sendiri,Tsunade bahkan bisa melihat bahwa anak yang disayanginya ini menanggung beban yang berat.

Satu tahun terakhir Tsunade melihat kembali senyum Sasuke yang hilang,pemuda itu menceritakan bahwa dia menyukai seorang gadis,Tsunade dan nenek Chiyo sangat bahagia,namun wajah tampan itu kembali murung saat si gadis pujaanya bersama dengan pemuda lain.

 **flashback end**

Hinata menitikan air matanya lagi dan lagi,bahkan sekarang gadis itu sudah berada di apartemenya,dia mengingat pertengkaranya dengan Sasuke semalam,gadis itu rindu pada suaminya,pada Sasuke,tapi pemuda itu entah di mana sekarang,apakah dia sedang berkencan?mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan sekolah libur.

Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke,nyonya Tsunade bilang Sasuke suka sekali dengan tomat,maka dari itu Hinata menambahkan banyak tomat dalam masakanya.

Hari sudah malam dengan sabar Hinata menunggu kepulangan Sasuke,kemudian tak lama pemuda itu pulang,akhirnya Hinata tahu hari ini Sasuke pergi kekantor itu bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan,Hinata berinisiatip membawakan tas kerja Sasuke,pemuda itu mengernyit merasa aneh dengan tingkah istrinya.

Hinata mengajak Sasuke makan malam,gadis itu menggandeng lengan suaminya,walaupun Sasuke sempat menolaknya tapi gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan suaminya.

"Sudah kubila..."gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti,Hinata menyuapkan makanan di mulut Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

"Sebaiknya jangan bicara dulu,sebelum makananmu habis,mengerti.?'

"Dan mulai sekarang kau hanya akan memakan makanan yang kumasak."Sasuke hendak protes tapi lagi-lagi Hinata memotongnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan!..dan sekarang habiskan makananmu."Hinata tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu.

Sasuke terpana melihat senyum itu,sungguh manis tanpa sadar senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya,Hinata melihatnya,Sasuke tersenyum.

'Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengembalikan senyumanmu Sasuke ,aku berjanji.'

Hinata bergumam dalam batinnya,gadis itu akan berusaha mendapatkan hati dan cinta Sasuke dan akan berusaha membuat Sasuke bahagia.

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain

Sebuah rumah mewah tampak begitu kokoh terlihat dari luar,di dalamnya rumah bergaya eropa ini di terangi lampu gantung hias besar yang terbuat dari kristal,suasana di rumah ini seperti di dalam istana,semua perabotan yang ada disana tampak bernilai tinggi.

Seorang wanita dewasa dengan penampilan elegant tengah duduk bersama suaminya,sesekali menyesap teh hangat dalam cangkir yang dia pegang,suaminya tengah memainkan laptop kerjanya,mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

"Itachi belum pulang?"Sang suami Fugaku,mulai bertanya dan dijawab gelengan kepala olehnya.

"Selamat malam ayah,ibu."pemuda berusia 19 tahun ini mencium pipi ibunya dengan ikut duduk di sofa mewah berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Kau baru pulang? bagaimana tugasmu."tanya sang ibu,Makoto,wanita itu berkata dengan penuh wibawa.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya,aku menyewa detektif handal dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan."ucap pemuda itu,Itachi.

"Kenapa?"tanya sang ayah dengan tidak mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Anak itu sudah menikah,dan kita akan semakin kesulitan untuk mendapatkan harta Uchiha."ucap Itachi dengan kesal.

"Benarkah?ternyata anak itu cepat bertindak kita tidak boleh meremehkanya."ucap Makoto.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya,karena dia aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari kakek,pria itu terlalu sibuk mencari cucunya yang bahkan tidak berguna."ucap Itachi kesal.

"Tapi ayah dan ibu tak perlu khawatir,aku kenal siapa gadis itu,kita bahkan bisa menggunakan ayah gadis itu untuk bekerja sama,karena aku tahu pria itu suka sekali dengan uang."seringaian muncul diwajah tampan sang pemuda.

"Gadis itu adalah..Hyuuga Hinata,teman masa kecilku,dan ternyata Sasuke si bisu sangat mencintainya."

"Hm..bagus Itachi ayah dan anak itu bisa kita ajak bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Sasuke."ucap wanita itu dengan senang,sedangkan suamunya tak berkomentar sedikitpun.

Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton tv,sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring,rambutnya di gelung sehingga kulit cantiknya di bagian leher terekspos,Sasuke tampak lebih segar setelah membersihkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengamati Hinata,gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan,Sasuke tersenyum tipis,mungkinkah dirinya dan Hinata bisa menjalani rumah tangga seperti pasangan suami istri lainya,bahagia,tapi untuk saat ini Sasuke tak bisa berharap lebih,lagi pula dengan masalah yang tengah di hadapinya dengan para Uchiha,bisa saja mereka mengincar Hinata jika mereka tahu Hinata adalah istrinya,atau mereka akan memperalat Hinata untuk menghancurkanya.

Sasuke hanya berharap,mereka tidak mengetahui tentang pernikahanya,karena Hinata akan menjadi sasaran mereka,itulah sebabnya kenapa pernikahanya di rahasiakan,Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

'Aku akan melindungimu,Hinata,walaupun harus dengan nyawaku sendiri.'

Sasuke hanya mampu menyimpanya dalam hati,karena Sasuke tidak bisa mengungkapkanya.

 **to be continued**

 **Terima kasih;**

 **Miyuchin2307,HipHipHuraHura,Ella9601,hyacinth uchiha,Angel821,Han zizah,lovely sasuhina,sasuhina always,Yoshioka Futaba,hiru nesaan,pomi,yuri,ana,Guest,Guest,Guest,ana, Tieve,nazuka,JojoAyuni,Faudiaaulia1234,ayupuspita65,iisnaenii,Ozel-Hime,sushimakipark,yuka, jumpan,itakun,Hyugahime,hihatahimechan.**

dukungan dari kalian sangat membantu,kalau yang mau kasih saran kritik atau ide boleh kok,tanpa kalian para reader fict ini ga akan berarti.

Tetep review,foll and favs ya...

Kayanya chap ini kurang memuaskan,itu menurutku,tapi semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua yang kangen fict ini.

Akhir kata...Terima kasiiiiihhhh...

Salam aisyaeva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto ©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Just love story**

 **If dont like, dont read**

 **Happy reading**

Surai indigo panjangnya terurai,rambut lebat dan indah yang lembut saat di sentuh itu terbang tertiup angin kencang ,angin musim panas bercampur udara panas adalah perpaduan biasa di musim panas.

Hinata duduk di bawah pohon di taman sekolah bersama temanya,suara tawa mereka terdengar begitu bahagia,bersenda gurau bersama sahabat adalah hal paling menyenangkan.

"Wah ..berada di bawah pohon,duduk di hamparan rumput hijau,angin kencang bertiup,rasanya tak bisa terlukiskan,apa kalian bisa rasakan?perasaan apa yang kalian rasakan?" Ino berkata,gadis itu sedang bersandar di pohon sambil terpejam.

"Haha..Ino kau seperti 'Dora the eksplorer',kalau ku jawab 'aku senang',apa kau akan menjawab,'aku juga senang' begitu?" jawab Tenten panjang lebar.

"Ck...kau selalu seperti itu menyebalkan,tak bisakah kau serius Tenten?" ucap Ino kesal,Sakura dan Hinata saling melirik kemudian tertawa.

"Menurutku ini sangat indah,tak bisa dikatakan,aku suka suasana seperti ini."ucap Hinata tak lupa senyuman manis terlukis di wajah manisnya.

"Kau benar,apalagi kalau yang menemani kita adalah orang yang mencintai kita..aahhh...sangat romantis"Sakura berkata dengan centilnya.

Ucapan Sakura benar,Hinata membayangkan saat dirinya duduk dengan Sasuke yang berada di pangkuanya sambil tertidur,dan angin musim panas menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua,wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merona memikirkan hal itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Sasuke.?"tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

'Deg'

Hinata lupa akan hal ini,Sasuke dan Sakura mereka...?

Hhh...Hinata tak ingin mengatakanya.

"Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan besok,mungkin duduk di bawah pohon seperti ini juga menyenangkan." jawab Sakura.

"Apalagi semalam aku juga menemaninya saat bekerja."

'Apa Sakura bersama Sasuke semalam,tapi Sasuke tidak bilang,hh ..untuk apa dia memberitahuku.'Hinata sedikit kesal semalam dirinya sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke dan menunggu lama kepulangan Sasuke,tapi pemuda itu malah bekerja sambil berkencan?,Hinata benar-benar kecewa.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan denganya...heuuh..."tanya Ino menggoda.

"Aku..."

"Aku pergi dulu,aku mau ke toilet."ucapan Sakura terpotong,Hinata pergi sungguh dia tidak ingin mendengar romansa suaminya dengan gadis lain.

'Ini benar menyiksa,apa kukatakan saja pada mereka kalau aku istri dari Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke?'

Hinata menggerutu,tanpa dia sadari dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di depan pintu toilet untuk siswa-siswi,Hinata hampir terjengkang kebelakang tapi pinggangnya dipeluk orang itu,lagi-lagi seperti ini Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata,gadis itu meronta melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku."ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak,Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu,memelukku,kemudian menciumku,lalu setelah itu kau akan menghinaku lagi, begitu?" Hinata meracau membuat Sasuke makin tak mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu,namun dirinya hanya diam dan memperhatikan Hinata yang menurutnya lucu saat dia marah seperti ini.

"Lain kali saat aku mau terjatuh, jangan menolongku kau mengerti...aku tidak ingin di tolong, oleh siapapun."

"Dan jangan memberiku harapan,karena setelah itu kau akan menghempaskanku ."

"Urus saja,semua urusanmu dan kekasihmu itu,aku tidak..."

'Hffppp'

Tangan Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata yang tak hentinya merarau,Hinata diam dan menyadari baru saja sikapnya itu seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah,apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan gerak tanganya.

"Ya...dan orang itu adalah kau..." Hinata menghentakan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melihat Hinata yang menjauh,Sasuke baru tahu sisi Hinata yang manja seperti ini.

'Kau lucu sekali...'

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu,Hinata memutuskan untuk bersantai dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun,gadis ini tengah menonton tv yang acaranya hanya berisi film kartun untuk anak-anak.

Hinata masih mencari chanel tv yang cocok,sudah berapa kali gadis itu menekan tombol chanel tapi semuanya hanya acara untuk anak-anak ,Hinata kesal sendiri,gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya,pemuda itu sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya,kaos putih dipadu bluejeans dan sepatu dengan warna putih juga.

Hinata menatapnya,gadis itu masih marah tapipenasaran dia ingin tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi.

"Mau pergi berkencan?"tanya Hinata saat Sasuke sedang bersiap,Sasuke mengangguk hanya sedikit.

"Dengan Sakura?"tanya Hinata kembali,Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ah...aku memang bodoh,tentu saja dengan Sakura memangnya siapa lagi."ucap Hinata,Sasuke mengangkat tanganya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang"ucapan Hinata menghentikan gerak tangan Sasuke,Hinata berlalu kekamarnya dan menutup pintu,Sasuke menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata keluar kamar,sudah setengah jam Sasuke pergi.

"Lebih baik aku pergi piknik saja."

Hinata bersiap menyiapkan bekalnya kemudian mengganti bajunya,kaos putih berlengan panjang dipadu celana jeans ketat yang panjangnya hanya mencapai betis,juga sepatu plat berwarna putih tak lupa membawa topi lebar untuk melindungu kepalanya dari terik matahari.

Tadinya Hinata ingin membawa mobil tapi dia urungkan niatnya dan malah membawa sepeda,gadis itu keluar dari apartement dengan mengayuh sepedanya,sepasang mata mengawasinya dari dalam mobil sport hitam,kemudian mobil itu melaju mengikuti kemana arah sepeda itu dikayuh.

Setelah setengah jam Hinata sampai di tempat tujuan,gadis itu menyimpan sepedanya,berjalan sedikit menanjak,gadis itu tersenyum,hamparan pemandangan kota yang indah terpangpang jelas di matanya,ya...ini adalah bukit kecil dengan pohon besar di tengahnya.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tanganya,angin kencang meniup wajahnya,sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah dedaunan dan menjadikan bayangan di wajah Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk setelah menggelar kain bermotif kotak untuk alasnya,keranjang yang dia bawa kemudian di buka,seluruh isi dalam keranjang di keluarkan ada beberapa kotak makanan dan camilan juga ada beberapa buah-buahan.

"Hmm...nyaman sekali." Hinata berguman, tubuhnya dia sandarkan di pohon,gadis itu juga memasang earphone dan mulai memutar lagu kesukaanya di ponsel pintarnya.

Mobil itu berhenti di dekat sepeda Hinata,orang yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut turun,siluet seorang laki-laki dengan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya,laki-laki itu melihat keadaan sekitar dan sepi tidak banyak orang yang melewati tempat ini,tanpa ragu laki-laki itu mengagkat sepeda Hinata dan memasukanya ke dalam mobil.

Laki-laki itu berjalan sedikit menanjak,menapaki rumput yang sedikit kering karena musim panas,suara angin memenuhi tempat ini dan menyamarkan suara langkahnya,laki-laki itu semakin mendekat ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersantai.

Hinata sedang menyantap bekalnya,sesekali senandung kecil dia gumamkan,mungkin gadis ini sedang menirukan lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan,namun tiba-tiba saja semua gelap,seseorang menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan,Hinata terkejut dan meronta,menurunkan telapak tangan itu namun sulit,gadis itu mulai panik.

"Hey...lepaskan,siapa kau berani menggangguku."sejujurnya Hinata sedikit takut mengingat tempat ini sepi,bisa saja ada penjahat atau psikopat yang mengganggunya.

Tangan itu terlepas,karena Hinata terus meronta,dengan segera gadis itu berbalik dan lebih terkejut saat melihat siapa orang itu.

Sasuke tengah berlutut di depanya,jarak mereka begitu dekat ,Hinata sampai harus menahan napasnya dan menelan ludah karena hidung Sasuke tidak berjarak dengan hidungnya,Hinata mundur karena pisisi itu tidak aman baginya,degup jantungnya selalu menggila saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"S-sedang apa kau di sini.?"tanya Hinata,rasa paniknya belum hilang.

"Bukankah kau pergi berkencan?"

"Dan kenapa kau mengejutkanku,kau mau membunuhku ya?" ucap Hinata,gadis itu kembali berbalik,Sasuke beranjak berdiri kemudian duduk di hadapan Hinata,sepatu putih yang dipakainya dilepas dan di simpan bersisian dengan sepatu flat Hinata yang juga berwarna putih,Sasuke mengambil sumpit milik Hinata dan mulai makan bento yang Hinata bawa.

"Hey...itu milikku, aku cuma bawa satu."ucap Hinata setelah sumpit yang dia pegang di ambil Sasuke.

"Diamlah, aku lapar, tadi pagi kau tidak memberiku sarapan."Sasuke menggerakan tanganya dengan cepat.

Hinata terdiam,ya tadi pagi Hinata memang tidak melakukan apapun,Hinata menatap Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap, mungkin pemuda ini lapar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,kenapa kau berada di sini."ucap Hinata kembali.

"Tadi aku kembali,aku tidak jadi pergi,lalu aku melihatmu,jadi kuikuti saja ."

"Lagi pula untung aku mengikutimu,lihatlah tempat ini sepi,bagaimana kalau ada yang mengganggumu,apa kau tidak takut?"jawan Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ahaha...benar juga,aku baru sadar di sini sepi sekali."Hinata tertawa kikuk,kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Anggap saja kita sedang berkencan." Sasuke menggerakan tanganya kembali.

"Eh...? berkencan..?"tanya Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Pakaian kita saja sama,apa kau belum sadar juga,Hinata?" ucap Sasuke,gadis itu melihat pakainya dan pakaian Sasuke,benar saja,kaos putih di padu bluejeans,Hinata melihat kearah sepatu di sisi kain dua pasang sepatu dengan warna yang sama.

"Kau meniruku ya?"goda Sasuke.

"A-apa?, tidak, mungkin itu cuma kebetulan saja."

Hinata dan Sasuke menyandarkan punggung mereka di pohon,batang pohon ini memang besar dan cukup untuk menampung tubuh mereka,Hinata memejamkan matanya,gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau pemuda di sampingnya tengah memperhatikanya.

Sasuke melihat setiap bagian dari wajah Hinata, mata, hidung, bibir dan pipi chubbynya,menggemaskan, Sasuke bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir Hinata, ini pertama kalinya dia memperhatikan Hinata sedekat ini,bibir itu semakin menggodanya,Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

Gadis itu tertidur, Sasuke masih saja menatapnya,helaian rambut gadis itu tertiup angin dan menempel di wajah Hinata,Sasuke mengusap rambut itu supaya tidak mentupi wajah Hinata lagi,Sasuke menggeser tempat duduknya,Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat,mencium helaian rambut Hinata yang menguarkan wangi shampoo.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya wajahnya di antara rambut dan leher Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut, sepasang tangan melingkar di punggungnya, Hinata membalas pelukanya,Sasuke menitikan air matanya tanpa suara,dapat Sasuke rasakan Hinata mengelus punggungnya .

 **flashback**

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya, hari ini Sakura mengajaknya berkencan, dia sudah menolak dengan alasan subuk, tapi Sakura itu pantang menyerah, jadi Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Saat ingin memutar kunci mobil,ponsel yang di simpan di dashbor itu bergetar, Sasuke merutuk dalam batin, apa orang itu tidak tahu Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab panggilan karena dia bisu, dengan malas Sasuke melihat siapa yang menelponya.

'Itachi...'

Sasuke terdiam, apa maksud Itachi menelponya, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

'Hey bodoh lama sekali kau mengangkatnya hah..?'

'Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak datang saat kupaggil ,apa kau ingin kuhajar lagi hah..?'

'Ups...aku lupa kau kan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENJAWAB..hahaha...!'

'Tidak apa kau hanya perlu mendengar, aku sudah tahu kau sudah menikah,ternyata kau memang sangat pintar kau memilih gadis Hyuga itu sebagai partner kekuatanmu.'

'Asal kau tahu,dia itu temanku sejak kecil dan kau...'

'Sangat mencintainya, itu bagus sekali, kau tidak perlu mekakukan apapun.'

'Kau hanya perlu menunggu saat dia meninggalkanmu, dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai, lalu akhirnya nanti dia akan kembali pada kekasihnya setelah urusannya denganmu selesai.'

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan semua yang Itachi katakan.

'Kau akan kembali pada kehidupanmu yang dulu,kami para Uchiha tidak akan menerima keluarga yang cacat,kau tahu bagaimana akhir hidup Shisui dan Obito,sekarang mereka hidup miskin dan tidak berguna'

'Kau hanya beruntung karena kakek menyayangimu.'

'Sudahlah, rasanya membosankan bicara sendiri,kau bahkan tak memberikan perlawanan, tidak seru sama sekali.'

Sasuke terdiam Itachi benar, kakaknya itu selalu mengingatkan siapa dirinya, tapi hanya satu yang tak bisa Sasuke terima, bahwa Hinata tidak mencintainya.

Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata, kehadiran gadis itu membawa cahaya tersendiri bagi hidupnya, lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata meninggalkanya, Sasuke tidak yakin bisa kembali pada kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **flashback end**

Hinata merasakan pundaknya basah, gadis itu membiarkan pisisi mereka seperti itu, hidup Sasuke sangat sulit Hinata tahu itu, Hinata tahu Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang dalam hidupnya, dirinya bersedia menjadi sandaran Sasuke jika pemuda itu juga menginginkanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Hinata mulai bertanya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya, Hinata mengusap air mata pemuda itu, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa bercerita padaku." ucap Hinata lembut.

Tidak bisa, Sasuke tidak mau mengatakanya, ingin sekali dia bisa berbicara tanpa menggerakan tangan, itu sangat merepotkan, untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, sekarang Sasuke merasa putus asa dengan kecacatanya, dia ingin mengungkapkan segala perasaanya pada Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, walaupun tidak tahu apa yang sudah Sasuke lalui sebelumnya, Hinata berusaha menghibur Sasuke, mungkin pelukanya bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan Sasuke.

"Hey...jangan cengeng, kau tahu kau seperti anak kecil saja." ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang bercanda.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Hinata.

"Kau cukup cengeng untuk ukuran pria seumuranmu."

"Apa kau tahu, tubuhmu bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhku."

"Tapi kau menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen, kau sepe..."bibir Hinata di cubit Sasuke, sehingga bibir atas dan bawah Hinata menyatu dan perkataanya terpotong.

"Eummmm...eummmm..."Hinata berontak supaya cubitan di bibirnya terlepas, Sasuke tersenyum pada awalnya tingkah Hinata sangat lucu, kemudian mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar, pemuda itu tertawa.

Hinata melihat tawa Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya terasa tercubit, tawa Sasuke terasa hambar tanpa suara, Hinata terdiam, namun mulut Sasuke masih terbuka, pemuda itu masih menikmati tawanya.

Sekarang Hinata yang menitikkan air mata, Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan melepaskan bibir Hinata,gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang cengeng?" Sasuke menggerakan tanganya lagi, Hinata masih saja menangis.

"Hey...Hinata maafkan aku, ini kan cuma bercanda." Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata, kemudian memeluk gadis itu.

Hinata menangis bukan karena candaan Sasuke, sungguh hatinya begitu sakit, pemuda yang di cintainya hidup dalam kesepian.

'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.'

Ucap Hinata dalam batinya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata.'

Ucap Sasuke dengan gerak bibirnya, namun tak bisa di dengar Hinata, pelukan mereka mengerat, di bawah pohon, di temani angin musim panas menerbangkan rambut mereka, dua rasa menyatu dan membaur seperti debu diterbangkan angin.

 **to be continued.**

 **Aku balas review chap 4 ya...**

 **HipHipHuraHura,,Hallo...soal fugaku? Blum ada ide tuch si papa mau ngapain.**

 **Miyuhin2307,,di chap ini Gaara belum muncul, aku fokus SH nya dulu...**

 **Yoshioka Futaba, thanks banget...nich dah lanjut..ikutin terus ya...**

 **missliilac, SH emang sweet...tentang papa fugaku,masih bingung...cari inspirasi dulu...:D**

 **sushimakipark,iya typonya selalu ada, makasih udah ngingetin...si papa fugaku emang bikin pusing...hehe...**

 **yuka,,aku juga kasian sama sasu, itu artinya Sasuke orang yang sabar...hehe...( di getok Sasuke)**

 **ana,,naruhina? Gomenne di fict ini ga ada naruhina tapi di fict aku yang lain ada tapi ga di pasangin...hehe...mungkin nanti aku bikin yang naruhina...**

 **Mo,,hai nama kamu irit banget...lucu...kayanya banyak yang nanyain si papa fugaku ..nanti juga bakal ke ungkap tunggun aja yach...**

 **nazuka,,ini dah lanjut, si papa kejam ya?..:D, kan biar dramatis buat Sasukenya...**

 **jumpan,,aduch...kamu pengertian banget...makasih...ya rasa kehilangan itu masih ada..menurut km gtu ya? Kadang yang udah ada di kepala tiba2 hilang dan lupa, jadinya aku harus ganti ide lagi..hehe..gommene**

 **Ozel-Hime,,yach senpai...kayanya blum baca semua...Sasu ngomongnya pake bahasa isyarat.**

 **Ranita 725,, nich dah lanjut...ikutin terus ya?...makasih udh review...**

 **lovely sasuhina,, ya kamu benar,...pokonya ikutin terus kelanjutanya ya?...**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader, aya kasih pendapat kaluan juga donk di kolom review...**

 **Akhir kata semoga kalian suka...dan terima kasih udah mampir...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto©Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate M**

 **If dont like this fict, dont read...**

 **Happy reading.**

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja kembali dari piknik ' tak di rencanakan ' oleh mereka, Hinata pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, sedangkan Sasuke menyamankan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

Hinata keluar kamar, dia melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke.." Hinata memanggil Sasuke dan pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, sebaiknya kau mandi dan kita makan bersama." ucap Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." ucap Hinata kembali.

Hinata sibuk menyiapkan makan malam setelah selesai dia tersenyum puas dengan hasil masakanya.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, pemuda itu tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang menata meja, gadis itu sangat cekatan dalam memasak, Sasuke tidak pernah makan makanan rumahan, saat di panti asuhan memang ada makanan rumahan tapi dengan porsi yang sedikit karena Sasuke harus berbagi dengan anak lain yang tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Hei...kenapa melamun?, ayo kita makan!." ajak Hinata, gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Sasuke terlihat begitu lahap, Hinata senang melihatnya tadi siang pun Sasuke menghabiskan bento bekal piknik Hinata dengan cepat.

"Berapa hari kau tidak makan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang bercanda, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau lahap sekali, tapi itu bagus supaya kau tidak terlihat kurus." Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai menggerakan tangan.

"Aku tidak kurus, kau tidak lihat tubuhku ini, proforsional." Hinata tertawa.

"Kukira kau pendiam, tapi ternyata kau narsis juga." mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Aku pasti kalah bicara denganmu, mulutmu itu sangat ceriwis, cerewet." ucap Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sasuke tertawa bersama, suara bel pintu terdengar, sebenarnya siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, Hinata beranjak kemudian membuka pintu.

"Tuan Kakashi, a-anda sudah kembali?' ternyata yang bertamu adalah Kakashi.

"Hm..aku baru datang, apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Kakashi, pria itu baru datang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, pria itu terlihat lelah.

"Ya, dia ada, silahkan masuk." ucap Hinata, Kakashi mengikuti Hinata masuk dan di ruang tamu sudah ada Sasuke, ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah Sasuke, kemudian terukir sedikit senyum di wajah stoic Sasuke.

"Anakku, apa kabarmu?" ucap Kakashi kemudian memeluk anak angkatnya tersebut, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian menoleh pada Hinata.

"Dia bilang kau semakin tampan ayahku tersayang..." ucap Hinata seolah mengerti tatapan Kakashi, Sasuke mendelik kearahnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Maaf...haha...aku cuma bercanda, Sasuke bilang, kabarku baik ayah, bagaimana denganmu, apa semua berjalan lancar?"ucap Hinata lembut, Kakashi kembali menatap Sasuke kemudian tersenyum, pria itu menepuk pundak putra angkatnya.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk menginap semalam, setelah makan malam mereka bertiga berkumpul diruangan keluarga dan menonton tv.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat undangan Sasuke?." tanya Kakashi pria itu sedang menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi, Sasuke mengernyit dan menggeleng seolah bertanya 'undangan apa?'.

"Besok tuan Madara akan mengadakan sebuah pesta peresmian Uchiha corp cabang baru yang ada di Tokyo, kalian berdua harus datang, itu yang di katakan beliau." ucap Kakashi, Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap.

"Bukankah pernikahan kami di rahasiakan?" Hinata yang bertanya,Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Mereka itu pintar, kurasa mereka sudah tau Sasuke sudah menikah." ucap Kakashi.

"Yang mereka inginkan adalah Sasuke di hapus dari daftar utama sebagai pewaris."

"Kalau mereka mau, mereka bisa mengambilnya dariku, lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkan harta sebanyak itu." Sasuke menggerakan tanganya dan Hinata yang menyampaikannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa tidak berguna, bahkan saat penting seperti ini sulit sekali untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tidak, kau berhak Sasuke, tuan Madara percaya pada kejujuranmu, sedangkan mereka ? mereka hanya peduli dengan kepentingan pribadi mereka, para anggota keluarga Uchiha, akan saling menjatuhkan reputasi yang lainya, dan berlomba untuk mendapat harta mereka, padahal tuan besar masih hidup."

"Ayahmu pasti senang melihat anaknya jadi pewaris utama."

Hening.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, Hinata yang melihatnya mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak suka mendengar kalimat terakhir Kakashi.

"Sasuke...?" panggil Hinata, pemuda itu menoleh kemudian menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau adalah ayahku Kakashi, aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk jadi ayahku." Sasuke pergi, Hinata menghela napas kemudian beranjak.

"Apa yang di katakanya barusan?" tanya Kakashi, Hinata mengatakan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan, Kakashi terdiam.

Sasuke tengah berada di balkon sekarang, tanganya dimasukan ke dalam saku, tatapanya menerawang pada pemandangan kota di malam hari, angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut emonya.

Hinata menghampirinya dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh hangat, ya udara malam di musim panas memang terasa dingin karena angin bertiup kencang.

Setelah menyimpan tehnya di meja, Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi pembatas balkon.

"Di sini menyeramkan, kau tahu aku sedikit takut dengan ketinggian, jadi aku tak pernah berdiri disini." ucap Hinata, ya lantai 27 memang terasa begitu tinggi, wajar saja kalau Hinata merasa takut untuk melihat ke bawah, Sasuke menoleh, gadis ini selalu bisa mengubah moodnya.

"Lalu sekarang? yang kau lakukan itu apa?"Hinata membaca gerak tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Untuk sekarang aku memang tidak takut, karena ada kau di sisiku." ucap Hinata tanpa menyadari dampak dari perkataannya itu yang diartikan lain oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua terdiam dengan Sasuke yang menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke, apa semua baik-baik saja? ayahmu...?" Hinata mencoba percakapan.

"Apa?..aku baik-baik saja!.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua, yang kumiliki sekarang adalah Kakashi hanya dia ayahku tak ada yang lain." ucap Sasuke kemudian memandang kembali pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari.

Hinata tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta, malam ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata akan menginjakan kaki di mansion Uchiha, jujur saja rasa gugup dan juga sedikit rasa takut tengah dirasakannya saat ini, entah kenapa pikiran buruk menghinggapinya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya dengan segera menyelesaikan ritual berdandanya, Hinata melirik kembali hasil karyanya di cermin dan satu kata untuk dirinya, sempurna.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, memastikan gadis itu sudah siap berangkat ke pesta, saat Hinata keluar Sasuke benar-benar terpaku melihat Hinata yang begitu cantik, istrinya ini memang seorang gadis yang super unyu dan manis, Sasuke membuat kode dengan menyentuhkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjadi bentuk bulat yang artinya 'sempurna', Hinata tersipu karena sudah di puji sang suami.

Sesampainya di Mansion Uchiha, Hinata dan Sasuke di sambut oleh Madara, sedangkan keluarga yang lain masih penasaran dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? apa kabar?" Itachi tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari arah mana membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak, terus terang saja di tatap oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, percayalah karena Hinata merasakanya, terutama para wanitanya, tatapan intimidasi dan penilaian dari mereka membuat risih, Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada Sasuke yang tidak di sadarinya.

"Itachi? a-aku baik-saja." ucap Hinata gugup, Sasuke terdiam namun tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Jadi kau istri dari Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum menjengkelkan bagi Hinata.

"Tidak kusangka 'adikku' sangat pintar mencari istri, kau mendapat ikan yang besar Sasuke!." Sasuke masih berwajah datar, sedangkan Hinata masih bingung, dulu saat masih kecil Itachi sangat baik dan ramah, pemuda itu dulu begitu akrab denganya, tapi sikap Itachi berubah sejak 4 tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, ingatlah Hinata itu tak akan mudah bagimu, selamat menikmati pestanya."

Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu masih berwajah datar, entahlah apa yang Sasuke rasakan Hinata tidak tahu, tapi Hinata juga enggan untuk bertanya, perlahan genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas, Hinata merasa hampa saat itu juga.

"Hinataaaa..." ya ampun lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut, gadis itu membulatkan matanya, ketiga sahabatnya juga berada di pesta ini, Hinata kebingungan, sedangkan Hinata datang bersama Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke adalah...aarrggghhhh...

"Hinata kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau juga di undang, padahal kita bisa berangkat bersama." ucap Ino setelah mereka menghampiri Hinata.

"Eh?..Sasuke kenapa kau juga tidak bilang ada pesta, aku pasti berdandan lebih cantik lagi untukmu." ucap Sakura, padahal gadis itu sudah benar-benar terlihat cantik.

"Oh ya kalian sedang apa berduaan?" itu suara Tenten, Hinata langsung gelagapan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"I-itu aku..."

"Heh, Tenten kau bodoh ya, Sasuke pasti sedang menyapa Hinata, dia kan tuan rumah, benarkan Sasuke?." Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam, Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan itu membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo berdansa." ajak Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti karena tanganya di tarik oleh Sakura.

Ino dan Tenten juga pergi menyapa orang-orang yang mereka kenal, Hinata duduk di sudut ruangan dengan masih melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berdansa, raut wajah Sasuke tetap datar berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang terlihat bahagia.

"Pasangan yang serasi bukan?" satu kali lagi Hinata menghela napas, Sabaku Gaara duduk di sampingnya dengan dua gelas minuman di tanganya, tanpa ragu Hinata mengambil satu gelas di tangan Gaara, kemudian meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Wow...kau kepanasan ya, Hinata?" ucap Gaara dengan senyuman mengembangnya.

"Its a bad day." gumam Hinata namun di dengar oleh Gaara.

"Oh ya?, siapa yang sudah merusak hari gadisku ini?" Hinata mendelik, Gaara tertawa.

"Kau, kau yang sudah merusak hariku, sebaiknya kau pergi." ucap Hinata dengan kesal, Gaara memang suka seenaknya pada Hinata dan itu terkadang membuat Hinata marah.

"Hey,..kenapa kau selalu mengusirku, aku ini setia padamu, sayang." ucap Gaara sedikit merajuk.

"Cih setia?, kau itu tukang selingkuh Gaara, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?, tapi sudahlah itu sudah berlalu." jawab Hinata datar.

"Nah, aku juga tahu kalau kau tahu aku selingkuh, tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun, padahal aku lebih senang kalau kau marah, tapi kau malah tidak peduli." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? kenapa berputar-putar seperti itu?" bicara dengan Gaara memang tak pernah bisa selesai itu menurut Hinata, tapi terkadang pemuda itu juga membuatnya terhibur buktinya sekarang Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah menatapnya.

Hinata mencari keberadaan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak ada dalam penglihatanya, terakhir Sasuke terlihat berdansa dengan Sakura, tapi sekarang Sakura sedang bersama teman-temanya yang lain.

Dengan ragu Hinata melangkah menapaki tiap kotak lantai marmer di mansion megah ini, Hinata yakin Sasuke berada di salah satu ruangan yang ada di sini, lorong yang terasa sepi dan dingin tak dihiraukan Hinata, sampai pada ujung lorong Hinata tidak menemukan tanda keberadaan Sasuke.

'Di mana dia?, bahkan pesanku tidak dia balas' gumam Hinata.

BUGGHH

Hinata terlonjak ponselnya hampir saja terjatuh.

BUGGHH

'Suara apa itu?' Hinata sedikit takut dengan suara seperti suara pukulan benda keras.

BUGGHH

Suara itu terdengar lagi, Hinata mendekati ruangan itu, ruangan paling ujung dengan pintu berdaun dua dan berwarna coklat , pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Hinata melihat dari celah pintu Sasuke ada di sana, Hinata bermaksud membuka pintu tapi sebuah suara menghentikanya, Sasuke tidak sendiri di tempat itu.

"Apa itu sudah cukup? atau kau ingin yang lebih?" ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Itachi, pemuda itu tampak membawa tongkat pemukul bola bisbol, Hinata menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, tongkat itu menghantam tubuh Sasuke beberapa kali tentunya oleh tangan Itachi.

"Jawab brengsek?" ucap Itachi kembali, Hinata menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke, pemuda itu jatuh menghantam lantai, Hinata mendadak kaku tubuhnya seperti terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau tahu betapa aku membencimu?" Sasuke mencoba bangkit, kemudian pemuda itu menggerakan tanganya.

'Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, bahkan kalau kau ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja' Itachi mendengus, dia tentu saja mengerti, karena Madara memaksanya belajar bahasa isyarat 4 tahun lalu dengan tujuan supaya Itachi bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, dan hal itu semakin membuat Itachi membenci Sasuke.

"Hentikan bahasa sialanmu itu, kau tampak konyol di mataku." ucap Itachi, Gaara tertawa.

Gaara?

Ya Itachi tidak sendiri dia ditemani Gaara walaupun Gaara tidak ikut memukuli Sasuke kali ini.

Hinata tidak menyangka Itachi dan Gaara tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke, sekarang Hinata tahu orang yang bicara dengan Gaara tempo hari di sekolah adalah Itachi, tapi pertanyaanya kenapa Itachi begitu membenci Sasuke? apa cuma karena harta?.

"Gaara sepertinya di luar ada orang, bisakah kau memeriksanya?" ucap Itachi dan Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Itachi menyadari bahwa di balik pintu ada seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa orangnya, dengan cepat Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu supaya tidak di ketahui Gaara, Hinata kembali ke pesta tapi suasana hatinya benar-benar cemas karena memikirkan Sasuke di dalam sana.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar seperti ruangan kerja, ada meja dan kursi dan lemari yang berisi buku-buku, ada juga lemari hiasan yang melengkapi ruangan itu.

Sasuke masih berdiri, tulangnya terasa remuk karena beberapa pukulan, Itachi meletakan tongkat bisbolnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku punya sebuah rahasia, kau ingin tahu?" ucap Itachi.

"Tapi sebelumnya dengarkan dulu perkataanku."

"Kau tahu kenapa kakek menyuruh Kakashi untuk segera menikahkanmu? itu karena mereka ingin melindungimu, jika suatu hari nanti ada orang yang mencelakaimu dan kau mati maka semua aset yang kau milikki akan langsung jatuh ke tangan istrimu, yah kau tahu harta dan uang itu tidak mengenal kata saudara, teman, keluarga, ataupun kerabat, mereka akan melakukan apapun demi uang, Uchiha yang lain dan pesaing bisnismu pasti berlomba menjatuhkanmu." Itachi berkata sambil berjalan berputar pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kau membuat kesalahan dengan menikahi Hinata, dan yang kusesalkan ternyata kau tergila-gila padanya..ck...ck..ck"

"Itu suatu kebodohan, kau pikir Hinata akan menerima orang cacat sepertimu? keluarga Hyuga itu sangat pemilih."

"Sabaku Gaara bahkan tidak bisa memenangkan hatinya, Hinata tidak pernah memandangnya sama sekali, walaupun mereka berpacaran Hinata tak pernah menganggapnya, sehingga membuat Gaara marah dan menjadi dendam, apalagi sekarang dia menikah denganmu, kau bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Satu rahasia lagi, aku yang akan memenangkan hatinya." Sasuke terkejut jadi selama ini Hinata tidak mencintai Gaara?, lalu apa maksud Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"Sejak kecil aku berteman dengan Hinata, dan sejak kecil juga aku menyukainya, dia gadis paling manis yang pernah kutemui, dan dia adalah impianku."

"Tapi semenjak kehadiranmu semua impianku hancur, kasih sayang kakek terbagi, kau bahkan di beri warisan lebih dulu, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untukku."

"Tapi saat aku tahu kau menikahi gadisku, aku tidak bisa terima, kau mengambil semua dariku Sasukeee." Itachi marah sangat marah, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun, apakah orang yang dimaksud Itachi saat di telpon tentang cinta Hinata adalah Itachi.

Pikiran Sasuke menerawang, banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya saat ini, semua terasa sulit, apa yang mereka rencanakan, apa yang Hinata rencanakan.

"Berpikirlah dengan keras, kau tidak tahu apapun bukan?"

"Ceraikan dia, dan kujamin Hinata dan keluarganya akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Itachi dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayah mertuamu sedang mengalami pailit, maka dia meminta Hinata menikahimu, ayah mertuamu kalah dalam memenangkan tender, dia mengalami kerugian besar, hutangnya pada Uchiha corp, Sabaku enterprise dan Uzumaki corp, semakin bertumpuk,keluarga Hyuga akan bangkrut."

"Saat semua orang tahu Hinata menikah denganmu seorang ..mm..'Uchiha buangan' yang banyak uang, mereka akan mengejar Hinata."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, lepaskan dia dan berikan kebahagian untuknya, berikan dia kebahagiaan yang di inginkanya,dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu, dan aku tidak akan peduli jika harta kakek jatuh semua ketanganmu."

Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pemuda itu kembali ke pesta.

Hinata tengah gelisah memikirkan Sasuke, gadis itu berpikir untuk kembali ke sana di mana Sasuke berada, Hinata melihat Itachi yang sudah kembali ke pesta.

'Itachi sudah kembali, Gaara pun sudah disini sejak tadi, berarti Sasuke?'

Hinata dengan cepat pergi tanpa di ketahui orang lain, lorong ini terasa sangat jauh bagi Hinata, padahal langkahnya sudah dia percepat, gadis itu berhenti di depan sana dia melihat Sasuke yang terhuyung, mereka berjarak 10 meter jauhnya.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, Sasuke bisa saja melawan tapi apa yang akan dia menangkan? Sasuke kalah dalam hidup, Sasuke kalah dalam cinta, apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bertemu Hinata nantinya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan di depan sana Hinata sedang berdiri dan menatapnya, air matanya jatuh meluncur, gadis itu berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Jadi selama ini mereka selalu melakukan hal ini padamu?" ucap Hinata lirih, tanganya terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini? kau bisa melawanya bukan? lalu kenapa kau membiarkan mereka begitu saja." Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke, gadis itu tersedu, Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Hinata, kau tahu kau sangat berarti bagiku." Hinata semakin menangis, gadis itu mengangguk saat membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sasuke, aku berjanji." ucap Hinata , mereka kembali berpelukan mesra.

Sapuan lembut bibir Sasuke terasa hangat di bibir Hinata, mereka berciuman, menumpahkan rasa yang terpendam dalam dada, Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke, jemarinya menelusup di sela-sela rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mampu membohongi dirinya lagi, dia hanya menginginkan Hinata, dia tidak peduli walau Itachi membunuhnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kananya membawanya menyentuh dada kirinya, Hinata hanya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, sekarang tangan kirinya juga menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian kedua tanganya menggeser ke dada bagian kanannya, setelah itu kedua tangannya membawa tangan Hinata menyentuh dada kiri Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, dia mengerti Sasuke menyatakan cintanya secara non verbal, gadis itu menitikan air matanya lagi.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan tangannya, dengan teliti Hinata mengamatinya, Hinata takut salah mengartikanya, tapi penglihatanya tidak salah.

'I love u so much, Hinata'

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatanya, setelah itu Hinata juga melihat Sasuke mengatakan lewat bibirnya walau tanpa suara, tapi Hinata tau kalau Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama.

Hinata merasa benar-benar bahagia, tanpa ragu Hinata mengulang semua gerakan Sasuke dan terakhir Hinata berucap dengan bersuara.

"I love u too, Sasuke" ucap Hinata dengan yakin, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata, tadinya Sasuke hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya saja, Sasuke tidak menyangka cintanya akan terbalas, ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padanya dengan membuat dirinya memenangkan cinta Hinata.

Mulai saat ini segalanya tidak akan mudah, Sasuke tahu itu, tapi saat ini dirinya tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu, saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati masa indah yang tengah di rasakanya.

Mereka akan memulai dari awal, Sasuke berjanji akan menjaga istrinya, cintanya, Hinatanya akan selalu dia lindungi, asalkan Hinata berada di sisinya Sasuke akan bisa menghadapi semuanya.

Tapi untuk permulaan Sasuke harus menjelaskan dulu pada Sakura, dia berharap Sakura akan mengerti, tidak ada niat Sasuke untuk mempermainkan Sakura, dia harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu, Sasuke menghargai rasa cinta Sakura padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa jika bukan dengan Hinata, Sasuke tak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata.

 **to be continue**

 **Hallawwww...lelet updatenya...gommene para reader...**

 **Mudah2an chap ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu kalian pada fict ini..(kepedean)..hehe..**

 **Ok selamat membaca, reviewnya aku bales di chap depan...gommene...sekali lagi.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah dukung, silent reader juga terima kasih banyak...**

 **Akhir kata..**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

'There is always a reason'

Sasuke dan Hinata masih betah berada di lorong mansion Uchiha, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sedangkan Hinata dipeluknya erat dari belakang.

Rasa hangat di rasakan Hinata saat tubuhnya di peluk Sasuke, mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kehangatan, sesekali Sasuke mengecup bahu Hinata yang hanya terhalang tali gaun dan menumpukan dagunya di sana, sedangkan tangan Hinata berada di atas tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya.

"Hey, ..sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" tanya Hinata kemudian berbalik namun mereka masih berpelukan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, seolah mengerti tatapan Sasuke, Hinata segera menjawab.

"Aku bukanya tidak suka, tapi kakekmu akan segera memulai acaranya." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, Hinata menjawab lagi.

"Aku tahu kau bertanya, itu terlihat dari matamu, orang bilang mata adalah cerminan hati, jadi...apa aku benar?" tanya Hinata, Sasuke mengangguk mantap, posisi mereka berhadapan dan masih berpelukan, tinggi Hinata hanya sebatas hidung Sasuke, meskipun sudah memakai pumps tinggi Hinata masih jauh dengan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke acara dan terpaksa sedikit menjauh, Uchiha Madara merasa tidak nyaman karena melihat Sakura yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke, walaupun pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata di rahasiaakan itu bukan berarti mereka bebas seperti itu.

"Hinata kau berhutang penjelasan pada kakek." bisik Madara pada Hinata dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"I-iya, kakek." jawab Hinata ragu.

Seperti yang di inginkan Madara, diruang kerja milik sang kakek, Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berdiri kaku karena terlalu tegang, mereka harus menunggu para tamu pulang terlebih dahulu, sekarang sudah tengah malam, Sasuke dan Hinata malah mendapat sidang dari sang kakek karena kesalahan Sasuke.

"Katakan, kenapa kau berpacaran dengan gadis lain, Sasuke?" tanya Madara dengan nada yang tegas menunjukan bahwa sang prodigy utama Uchiha ini benar-benar penuh wibawa.

Hinata ingin menjawab, tapi Sasuke menghalanginya, pemuda itu kemudian menggerakan tanganya.

"Apa yang di katakan cucuku, Hinata?" Madara mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Hinata.

"Eh?...Sa-Sasuke berkata, ini semua salahnya, waktu itu aku hanya ingin membuat Hinata cemburu..." ada jeda dan wajah Hinata terlihat merona" Da-dan aku tidak tahu ternyata Hinata juga mencintaiku."

"Kakek jangan khawatir aku akan segera menjelaskan pada gadis itu." ucap Hinata dengan lancar.

"Hn...begitu? apa itu benar Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap, Madara menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti Hinata, cucu menantuku ini sangat istimewa." ucap Madara dengan mengusap kepala Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke apartement setelah pesta selesai dan sidang singkatnya dari Madara juga selesai

Hinata membuka pumps hitamnya, kakinya sudah terasa pegal dari tadi, sedangkan Sasuke tengah melonggarkan dasi kemudian membuka jas hitamnya.

"Istirahatlah ini sudah malam, besok kita harus sekolah." ucap Hinata, gadis itu hendak pergi ke kamarnya tapi Sasuke menghentikanya, tubuh Hinata di tarik sampai menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Kyaa...Sasu...aww.." pekik Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Hinata di tengah pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana, mau meninggalkanku, begitu?" dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya karena harus menggerakan tangan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku? aku kan suamimu? aku akan kedinginan nantinya!" Hinata merona setelah membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum." Hinata mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan memukul dada Sasuke, tapi Hinata terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke meringis dan memegang dadanya, Hinata panik karena melihat Sasuke yang begitu kesakitan.

"A-ada apa? Sa-Sasuke kau kenapa?" mata Hinata membola kemeja biru muda Sasuke basah, tapi bukan karena air tapi darah, Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menangis.

"Sasuke maafkan aku." Hinata segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat, dokter menerangkan tulang rusuk kiri bagian bawah Sasuke retak dan luka luarnya sedikit besar selain itu tangan kiri Sasuke juga membengkak dan memar, dan tulang bahunya sedikit bergeser, alhasil dada Sasuke di bebat dengan perban di sekeliling tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak bisa terbangun dan hanya berbaring.

Hinata merasa prihatin atas keadaan Sasuke, di hampirinya Sasuke yang tengah tertidur Hinata duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sasuke, tangan besar itu di genggamnya erat, pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hai...apa kau baik-baik saja." tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti terluka karena pukulan dari Itachi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakan tanganya, jadi pemuda itu menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, Hinata berusaha memahaminya.

'Maafkan aku, kau jadi kesulitan karenaku.' Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ini bukan salahmu,..." Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu penyebab semua ini."

"Itachi, Itachi yang melakukanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkanya?, kenapa kau membiarkan dia ?"

"Kakekmu dan Kakashi mereka tidak tahu hal ini kan?"

"Apa selama ini dia selalu melakukan hal buruk padamu?"

"Dan kau hanya menerimanya."

"Kau bisa mati, apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihatmu seperti ini? dan terakhir adalah waktu di UKS semua kuku di jari tanganmu hampir terlepas, rasanya itu menyakitkan untukku."

Hinata mulai terpancing emosi dan menangis, Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuk di bibir Hinata, gadis itu terdiam namun tetap menangis, Sasuke berusaha mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dekat ranjang pasien, Sasuke mengetik sesuatu kemudian di perlihatkan kepada Hinata.

'kau pasti lelah, kau belum tidur, jadi sekarang tidurlah ini sudah pukul 3pagi.' itu yang di baca Hinata di ponsel Sasuke, Hinata mengernyit melihat Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kasur sebelah kananya, Hinata tersenyum dan menghela napas, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan tubuh Sasuke, kakinya di naikan, Hinata tertidur dengan pelukan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku!" ucap Hinata tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau akan menjaga dirimu, lakukanlah demi diriku." ucap Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca.

Sudah 2 hari Hinata menjaga Sasuke di rumah sakit, mereka tidak memberi tahu orang lain, dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat cemas, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah di perbolehkan pulang karena Sasuke tidak betah berada di rumah sakit.

Semua keperluan Sasuke sudah Hinata siapkan supaya Sasuke merasa nyaman, pemuda itu bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan juga air minum untuk Sasuke tentu saja Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan, memangnya apalagi yang bisa di lakukan seorang cacat seperti dirinya, di tambah sekarang tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak tangan kirinya memakai pelindung supaya tidak banyak bergerak, Sasuke berpikir kalau seperti ini terus itu hanya akan membuat Hinata kesusahan.

Sasuke tampak murung, Hinata bisa melihatnya, Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi, akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu memang sedikit lebih sensitif, terutama jika menyangkut kebisuanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau cemberut seperti itu?." canda Hinata, namun tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

Hinata mungkin berpikir, Sasuke tengah bosan, sepertinya jalan -jalan ke taman bukan ide yang buruk.

'Dasar bodoh Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa berdiri' Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Mau dengar cerita? aku akan bercerita untukmu!" nah sepertinya itu lebih masuk akal, Hinata memasang senyuman yang manis untuk Sasuke, Hinata merasa sedang membujuk anak TK yang sedang merajuk.

Hinata mulai kehabisan akal sulit sekali membujuk Sasuke, keras kepala, sifat dasar keluarga Uchiha, Hinata mengerti jika berada di posisi Sasuke pasti dirinya akan jauh lebih putus asa, saat ini Sasuke membutuhkan dukungan untuk membuatnya kembali semangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." pada akhirnya Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu, sejak pernyataan cinta Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata memang belum mengatakan secara pasti dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke berpaling ke arahnya.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu bukan karena uang, dan bukan karena aku kasihan padamu , semua ada alasan, aku tidak tahu saat Kakashi melamarku untukmu, aku menyetujuinya begitu saja, yah, walaupun dengan sedikit bujukan dari ayah."

"Aku tidak melihatmu seperti orang yang cacat, kau berharga, kau istimewa, kau special."

"Tuhan mempunyai alasan kenapa seorang manusia terlahir, dia akan jadi baik atau buruk itu adalah kehendakNya."

"Kau dan aku pun seperti itu, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua orang memiliki kecacatan, jiwa ataupun raga."

"Menurutku kau orang paling sabar, kau menghadapi kesulitanmu sendiri, meski dengan kekuranganmu."

"Dan aku tahu alasanku terlahir ke dunia ini, mungkin Tuhan ingin aku melengkapi kehidupanmu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, dan kau akan melengkapiku dengan semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku."

Sasuke tertegun, Hinata bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu berarti untuknya, satu tetes air mata lolos dari manik serupa jelaga itu.

"Percayalah kita bisa melaluinya, semua akan baik-baik saja." lanjut Hinata, senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk bangun namun dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Tidak, diamlah Sasuke, karena aku yang akan memelukmu." Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, dan di balas oleh Sasuke dengan tangan kananya, Hinata merasakan bahunya basah, Sasuke menangis.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas kelahiranmu, karena dirimu aku merasakan cinta yang begitu besar."

"Jadi bisakah kau tersenyum kembali? " tanya Hinata, Sasuke mencubit hidung Hinata gemas, senyuman terukir di wajah tampanya.

Disuatu tempat seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun, tengah menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari, pemuda itu tengah bertelanjang dada, pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan ritual bercintanya dengan sang kekasih, pikiranya begitu kacau, memang benar bercinta membuat sedikit masalahnya berkurang namun itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Kenapa kau melamun sayang? apa yang kau pikirkan?" wanita yang berstatus kekasihnya itu memeluknya dari bekakang.

Itachi, ya, Itachi Uchiha tengah berada di apartement kekasihnya sekarang, bukan hal yang aneh Itachi berada di apartement milik Yugao, pemuda itu memang sering 'bermalam' di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu!" ucap Itachi pelan, tanganya menyentuh tangan si wanita yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan adikmu dan istrinya itu kan?" tanya Yugao, Itachi hanya menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti kata hatimu, jangan sampai kau menyesal saat semua terlambat." ucap Yugao lagi, wanita itu berdiri di hadapan Itachi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ibu? aku tidak mau ibu menjadi sedih, bukankah sudah tugas seorang anak untuk membahagiaakan ibunya." ucap Itachi dengan nada putus asa.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa bahagia saat melakukanya, apa kau rela melakukanya? aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu." Itachi terdiam mendengar perkataan Yugao.

"Mereka berhak bahagia, terutama adikmu, dia tidak pernah mengusikmu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat, setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya." jawab Itachi.

"Aku sudah sejauh ini, Yugao, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi." Itachi meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

"Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, dan hiduplah dengan rasa bersalahmu seumur hidup, seorang anak menuruti keinginan orang tua itu adalah kewajiban walaupun itu hal buruk sekalipun." balas Yugao.

"Semakin kau terus menyakitinya, semakin besar pula beban yang kau pikul."

"Walaupun dia mati rasa sayangnya padamu tidak akan berubah, begitupun sebaliknya."

Itachi kembali menerawang, perkataan Yugao menbuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Kau orang yang baik, adik iparmu tau akan hal itu." Yugao memeluk Itachi dengan sayang.

"Sasuke pasti rela memberikan semua padamu, bahkan tanpa di minta." lanjut Yugao" Sasuke menemukan kebahagiaan dengan Hinata, hentikan semua Itachi, kalau kau tidak ingin menghancurkan kedua adikmu." Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mereka berpelukan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Itachi berpikir keras.

 **Flashback**

Seorang wanita tengah menangis histeris di kamarnya, semua barangnya berserakan, riasanya berantakan bahkan pakaianya terlihat kusut.

"Ibu...ibu...ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi?" seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun memeluk ibunya yang menangis.

"Itachi, semua impianku hancur." ucap wanita itu di sela tangisanya.

"Kenapa?" Itachi penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan ibunya.

"Kakekmu menemukan anak itu, anak dari saudariku istri pertama ayahmu, anak itu adalah adikmu." Itachi tidak percaya benarkan dia punya seorang adik?.

"Impianku untuk menjadikanmu pewaris tunggal Uchiha gagal karena anak itu, kenapa dia harus kembali."

"Ibu sadarlah, jangan seperti ini, kalaupun itu benar, itu berarti dia saudaraku bu, pasti sangat menyenangkan, iya kan?" jawab Itachi dengan senyuman di wajahnya, pikiranya menerawang karena penasaran bagaimana rupa dari adiknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi sedikit tersentak saat ibunya meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa kerja kerasku untuk menjadi seperti saat ini."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya di bedakan, aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu, cukup aku yang mengalaminya." ucap Makoto dengan sedih.

"Kakek dan nenekmu selalu membedakan antara aku dan Mikoto, mereka bahkan selalu memuji Mikoto dan membanggakanya di hadapanku, sakit rasanya di perlakukan seperti itu, dan sekarang anakku juga akan kalah oleh anak Mikoto."

"Ibu jangan berpikir seperti itu!, mungkin saja adikku itu anak yang baik." Itachi mencoba menghibur ibunya.

"Ya ..penuh kepalsuan seperti ibunya."

"Kau lihat bahkan sekarang kakekmu Madara juga sibuk mengurus anak itu."

"Ibuu ..jangan begitu kakek sangat menyayangiku." tegas Itachi.

"Ayahmu juga bersikap dingin padamu."

"Cukup, ibu istirahatlah, ibu kelelahan."

"Berjanjilah Itachi kau tidak akan peduli pada anak itu." ucap Makoto dengan lemah."Hn.." hanya itu jawaban Itachi.

Akhirnya Sasuke datang ke Mansion Uchiha, Makoto benar-benar tidak suka, sedangkan Itachi hanya memasang wajah yang dingin.

Itachi semakin terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata adiknya itu cacat rasa iba muncul di hatinya, ayahnya pergi seolah tidak peduli padahal Itachi tahu ayahnya menangis dalam diam saat melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Anak itu sangat kurus, sebagai seorang kakak hati Itachi terasa tercubit, tapi saat melihat ibunya tersenyum puas hatinya juga terasa panas, bagaimana mungkin Makoto tersenyum atas penderitaan orang lain.

Itachi enggan berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke begitupun ayahnya, bukanya tidak ingin Itachi hanya takut menyakiti hati ibunya, selain itu sulit untuk berkomunikasi karena Itachi tak mengerti bahasa Sasuke.

Itachi lebih melilih mengabaikan Sasuke, selain demi ibunya, iya demi ibu yang di sayanginya, Itachi tahu bagaimnana perjuangan ibunya untuk mendapat pengakuan terutama dari ayahnya dan saat ini ibunya tengah ketakutan dirinya akan kembali di lupakan.

Itachi memutuskan mengukuti kemauan ibunya, dan mengabaikan Sasuke, bahkan Itachi memberikan luka fisik pada Sasuke terus menerus dan itu membuat ibunya senang, akan tetapi rasa sakit juga di rasakan Itachi saat melukai Sasuke, persahabatanya dengan Hinata pun harus dia lupakan karena Itachi merasa sudah terlanjur buruk di mata gadis itu.

 **Flashback of**

Pemuda itu masih melamun, hanya dia yang tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkanya.

"Ayo masuk." tangan Itachi di tuntun Yugao untuk segera masuk.

"Hn.." Itachi mengguman dan hanya menurut pada kekasihnya itu.

Sudah satu minggu akhirnya kesehatan Sasuke mulai membaik, selama itu pula Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke selama setengah hari untuk sekolah, Hinata terpaksa masuk sekolah karena tidak ingin temanya curiga, apalagj Sasuke juga tidak masuk karena masih sakit.

Tiga hari yang lalu Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk menjenguk Sasuke, gadis itu panik luar biasa, bagaimana nanti kalau Sakura tahu tentang kenyataanya? Sasuke memang belum mengatakan apapun pada Sakura, Sasuke juga melarang Hinata untuk memberitahu Sakura.

'Ini salahku, jadi biar aku yang menyelesaikanya, aku tidak ingin kau di benci teman-temanmu, seharusnya aku tidak menerima cinta Sakura waktu itu.'

Begitulah kira-kira yang Sasuke katakan, sejujurnya Hinata sedikit takut, bagaimana jika Sakura terluka, mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama bersama Ino dan juga Tenten.

Hari minggu yang cerah, Hinata memutuskan berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Sasuke, tangan mereka bergandengan, Sasuke terlihat bahagia, tak hentinya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang seperti anak kecil, membeli eskrim, menyentuh bunga-bunga dan mencium wanginya, bermain di ayunan dengan Sasuke yang mendorongnya.

"Aku bahagia sekali, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke, mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman untuk beristirahat, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia juga merasa bahagia.

"Hey ada penjual balon karakter!" di sebrang sana ada seorang lansia penjual balon yang menunggu pembeli, padahal di taman ini banyak juga anak-anak tapi kenapa mereka acuh saja.

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita membeli balon itu dan bagikan kepada anak-anak." ucap Hinata antusias, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk, Hinata segera membeli banyak balon dan di bagikan kepada anak-anak, Sasuke melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Setelah selesai Hinata kembali menghampiri Sasuke, pemuda itu mengacak rambut Hinata dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas, Hinata cemberut karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hwaaa...hwaaa..." Hinata dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian, seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun sedang menangis menghampiri mereka.

"Kakak...kenapa aku tidak dapat balonya?" ucap anak itu dengan menangis, rupanya anak itu tidak kebagian.

"Hey ..adik kecil kau tidak kebagian ya? maaf pasti kakak tidak melihatmu tadi, kau tunggu di sini kakak akan membawanya untukmu." ucap Hinata dengan berjongkok dan mengusap air mata anak itu.

Hinata beranjak tapi Sasuke menahanya, Sasuke berinisiatif kali ini dia yang membelinya, untung saja si penjual balon masih ada di sebrang jalan.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang membeli lima balon sekaligus, Sasuke mengankat balon itu untuk menunjukannya pada Hinata, balon nya terlihat terbang mengikuti arah angin, untuk saja Sasuke memegang talinya dengan erat.

Sasuke hendak menyebrang kembali dengan menatap Hinata, setelah melihat kanan dan kiri jalan terlihat aman baru Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, tapi yang Sasuke lihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya, semua suara terasa menghilang di telinga Sasuke, tubuhnya terasa melayang dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit di punggungnya karena menghantam benda keras.

Sasuke mengumpulkan kesadaran, semua suara kembali terdengar olehnya , suara jeritan dan suara mobil yang melaju kencang, Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hinata tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah.

'Hinataaa...' jerit Sasuke dalam batinya, Sasuke berlari dengan tertatih menghampiri Hinata, segera di rengkuhnya tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sasuke segera merogoh ponselnya, tapi apa yang harus dilakukanya? siapa yang harus di hubungi.

"Cepat panggil ambulance, kenapa kau diam saja?, kau ingin kekasihmu itu mati, hah?" seorang pria membentak Sasuke, seolah tertampar kenyataan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seorang gadis masuk dalam kerumunan, mata gadis itu terbuka lebar melihat kedua orang yang terluka.

"Hinataa, Sasuke."

'Sakura...? tolong aku' batin Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu menyambar ponsel Sasuke dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendatangkan ambulance.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan.' ucap Sasuke dalam batinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu di koridor, Hiashi dan Neji pun sudah datang, sedangkan Sasuke di dampingi Kakashi, Ino dan Tenten pun baru saja tiba karena Sakura menghubungi mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaga putriku dengan baik, Uchiha?" ucap Hiashi marah, Neji berusaha menenangkanya.

Sakura dan temanya tampak kebingungan, Neji melihat mereka dan menghampiri ketiga teman Hinata tersebut.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian, ayo ikut aku." ucap Neji mengajak ketiga gadis tersebut mengikutinya.

Neji mengajak Sakura, Ino dan Tenten keluar area rumah sakit, mereka masuk ke kedai kopi tak jauh dari rumah sakit, mereka berempat duduk di meja bundar yang tersedia.

"Kak Neji ada apa? kenapa kau membawa kami kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tambah Sakura, sedangkan Ino dan Tenten hanya mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf, sebenarnya..." ucapan Neji terpotong karena seseorang menepuk bahunya, Sasuke, tengah berdiri di belakang Neji, pemuda itu memperlihatkan notenya kepada Neji.

'Aku yang akan memberi tahu mereka' Neji mengangguk setelah itu Neji pun segera pergi.

Sasuke duduk di bangku bekas Neji tadi, Sasuke mulai menulis kembali dalam notenya, ketiga gadis di depanya masih menunggu, setelah selesai Sasuke memberikan note itu kepada mereka bertiga.

Ketiga gadis itu menerima note dari Sasuke dan membacanya bersama-sama, mereka bertiga tampak begitu terkejut, Sasuke memang sudah menebak dengan apa reaksi mereka, Sasuke hanya berharap ketiga gadis itu mengerti dan memakluminya, dan Sasuke berharap pertemanan mereka dengan Hinata tidak hancur.

 **To be continue**

 **Chap 7 up...semoga menghibur kalian semua reader...**

 **For my lovely reviewer:**

 **HNisa Sahina; iya nich kayanya abang sasu takut hime keburu di ambil sama orang lain.. :D**

 **Miyuchin2307; sebenarnya Gaara cuma pemeran tambahan aja, sasuhina emang udh bersatu tp justru confliknya baru akan mulai kayanya...hehe.**

 **hiru nesaan; yeay sasuhina udh nyatain cinta, pertanyaan kamu akan ketauan di chap depan tungguin aja...ok?**

 **HipHipHuraHura: tenang aja sasu tahu ko kalau Itachi cuma memprovokasi (bener g nulisnya?)diriya...**

 **jump-an: pertanyaan km udh kejawab kan? Ikutin terus dech pokoknya...ok..?**

 **sasuhinaF: thanks udah suka fict ini, walaupun bkin namgis bombay...sasu junior? tenang aja pasti ada tp g segampanng itu...**

 **sasuhina69: ya tunggu aja...tetep ikutin yach...**

 **hyacinth uchiha: ya sasu berpikir hime emang pantas di perjuangkan...fighting donk..**

 **yuliyantin: ini dah lanjut...terus ikutin dech pokonya..**

 **lovely sasuhina: yup kejujuran no 1, pertanyaan km terjawab di chap depan...ok...**

 **Mo: cup...cup...cup..**

 **seulngie9669: ceritany emang kaya gt, tp tenang aja ini happy end ko...**

 **code: iya nich...gaya2 bolliwood gt...hehe...familiar kan?**

 **sushimakipark: kayanya ada fakta baru soal Itachi, kalau Sakura tunggu chap depan...makasih biasanya km suka ngingetin soal typo...typonya selalu ada ya, harus lebih teliti lagi.**

 **Mawar Putih: nich dah lanjut...semoga suka**

 **ana: chap ini gimana moment sasuhinanya?**

 **Hellenfaringga: thanks banget cantiikkk...makasih buat reviewnya, nich dah lanjut ..hope you like...**

 **Hyugahime: pokoknya tunggu chap depan yach..**

 **Anonym: thanks...ikutin terus ya fict ini...**

 **sasuhina lovers: makasih (cantik apa ganteng) ..ff yang lain ada kok kemarin bru update...ikutin trus yach...**

 **Yosh selesai juga, semoga readers suka chap ini, jangan lupa review dan follow, favorit, silent reader juga terima kasih.**

 **Fict yang aku buat emang seadanya, tapi aku senang bisa berbagi dengan kalian semua, dan dengan sepenuh hati mengetiknya, jadi aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian yang menghargai ff yang sdah kubuat.**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M, untuk bahasa dan conflik**

 **Happy reading.**

Sasuke masih menunggu.

Ketiga gadis di depanya tampak terkejut dan menatap dirinya, Sasuke akan siap menerima kemarahan mereka, ketiga gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian seulas senyum tampak di bibir mereka, kemudian suara tawa terdengar membuat alis Sasuke menekuk.

'kenapa mereka tertawa?'

Sakura Ino dan Tenten membaca note itu.

 _'Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting pada kalian'_

 _'Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas namaku dan Hinata'_

 _'Sebenarnya selama ini aku dan Hinata,...sudah menikah!'_

 _'Aku benar-benar minta maaf, terutama untuk Sakura'_

 _'Bukan maksudku untuk mempermainkanmu'_

 _'Tapi saat ini yang terpenting bagiku adalah Hinata'_

 _'Aku, ...sangat mencintainya'_

 _'Kalian boleh membenciku, tapi tolong jangan membenci Hinata'_

 _'Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan kami'_

"Haha...Ino, Tenten, akhirnya kita berhasil, Sasuke mengaku juga." ucap Sakura diselingi tawa dan membuat Sasuke berusaha mengerti situasi.

Mereka berhenti tertawa kemudian tatapan Sakura berubah serius pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku senang kau mengakui semua, kau tahu? aku, Ino dan Tenten menunggu kejujuranmu dan juga Hinata."

"Sebenarnya kami merencanakan semua ini untuk Hinata." ucap Sakura tulus.

"Itu benar sejak awal kami sudah tau kau menyukai Hinata, kau selalu menatapnya, dan sepertinya Hinata juga menyukaimu, walaupun dia pacaran dengan Gaara, tapi tatapannya padamu berbeda." giliran Ino yang bersuara.

"Hinata selalu terlihat khawatir saat kau terluka."

"Jadi aku dan Tenten menyuruh Sakura untuk berpura-pura menyukaimu." ucap Ino di selingi tawa.

"Itu benar, aku sampai memohon-mohon pada Naruto untuk rencana ini, padahal kami baru resmi satu minggu pacaran, dia sampai mengamuk, tapi aku bisa merayunya juga." ucap Sakura lagi dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tapi setelah itu hal romantis terjadi kan? , kami bertiga melihatmu berciuman dengan Hinata di tangga lantai dua." Tenten membuka suaranya.

"Kalian berdua terlihat hot, sepertinya kalau lonceng istirahat tidak berbunyi kalian tidak akan berhenti, kau bahkan mau membawa Hinata pergi kalau kami tidak memanggil kalian." Tenten tertawa renyah.

"Tenteeeen..." ucap Sakura dan Ino.

"Oh...maaf." ucap Tenten, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat kikuk, rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya, tidak percaya ternyata teman istrinya punya perilaku yang ajaib.

"Tapi itu benar, saat Sasuke menggendong Hinata, aku sedikit cemburu, karena Narutopun belum pernah melakukanya." lanjut Sakura.

"Tapi sudahlah, sekarang semua selesai, kami hanya berharap kau bisa menjaga Hinata." raut wajah Sakura kembali serius.

"Kuharap setelah kecelakaan ini, Hinata baik-baik saja." sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sepertinya kata terima kasih saja tak cukup untuk mereka.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja, sudah jangan banyak berpikir, temui Hinata sekarang, dan katakan padanya semua sudah selesai, aku juga tidak tega melihat Hinata yang banyak masalah, dan maafkan kami juga karena sudah membohongimu dan Hinata."

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, Hinata masih belum sadar karena benturanya terlalu keras, tapi beruntung Hinata hanya mengalami luka luar saja, tangan mungil istrinya Sasuke genggam, semua yang ingin Sasuke katakan mengalir lewat genggaman tanganya.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya lampu sedikit menyilaukan matanya, satu hal yang Hinata tahu, ini sudah malam, melihat ke arah samping orang yang di sayanginya tengah tertidur dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Hinata mengusap surai hitam suaminya, wajahnya terlihat tenang saat tidur, posisi kepala Sasuke yang miring membuatnya seperti anak kecil, padahal pemuda ini punya segudang masalah dalam hidupnya, Hinata masih memperhatikan Sasuke, senyuman terlihat di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau pasti lelah.!"ucap lembut Hinata, genggaman tangan Sasuke dia balas, Hinata berusaha bangun walaupun kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke dan membuat suaminya terbangun, Sasuke terperanjat wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Hai,...?" ucap Hinata, Sasuke menatapnya seolah bertanya bagaimana keadaanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan kata-kata yang sama, Sasuke memeluknya erat, Hinata melingkarkan tangan di punggung Sasuke menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

Rasa cemas yang di rasakan Sasuke berubah menjadi lega, melihat Hinata yang baik-baik saja, ketiga sahabatnya tengah menggodanya dan membuat Hinata tertawa mendengar candaan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Saat sudah sadar, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mendatangi Hinata, dengan penuh keberanian Hinata menjelaskan pada teman-temanya tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, ketiga gadis itu berpura-pura marah dan membuat Hinata menangis.

Kakashi datang menjenguk Hinata di rumah sakit pria itu menghampiri anak angkatnya.

"Sasuke bisakah kita keluar dulu,aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang mobil yang menabrak Hinata." ucap Kakashi, Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

"Mobil itu memang sengaja ingin menabrakmu, walaupun yang kena adalah Hinata."

"Menurut saksi, mobil hitam itu memang menunggumu untuk menyebrang."

"Pihak polisi mengatakan mobil itu adalah mobil sewaan atas nama Mizuki Ran, tapi setelah di selidiki keterangan identitas orang itu juga palsu, jadi kita tidak tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya."

"Berhati-hatilah, jaga dirimu dan juga Hinata, hm?" Sasuke mengangguk, namun Kakashi melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya, pemuda itu sedang menahan kemarahanya.

"Jangan terbawa hawa nafsu, kita harus benar-benar menyelidikinya, jangan sampai kita salah sasaran." ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Kakekmu sangat khawatir tapi beliau tidak bisa datang, beliau mendadak terkena serangan jantung." mata Sasuke membola mendengar Madara sakit.

"Tenang saja para dokter menanganinya dengan baik, datanglah setelah Hinata sembuh."

Kakashi pun pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke masih merasakan kemarahannya memuncak tapi tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya membuatnya lupa bahwa dia tengah merasakan emosi yang memuncak.

"Ada apa?" Hinata tampak khawatir, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakek terkena serangan jantung." Hinata terkejut membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa? ..kita harus segera ke sana!" ucap Hinata panik.

"Tapi kau belum sembuh!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayo, kau tidak ingin terjadi apapun padanya kan?" Hinata benar, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kakeknya sebelum mereka bertemu.

Sasuke dan Hinata segera pergi ke Mansion Uchiha, di sana sudah ada keluarga besar Uchiha yang menjenguk Madara, tapi pria tua itu hanya mau menemui Sasuke dan membuat anggota keluarga lainya marah besar, Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa yang mereka tunggu? kematian Madara?.

Uang dan harta membuat semua orang lupa diri, saling menyakiti satu sama lain untuk mendapat keuntungan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh amarah, saat mereka bertemu pandang, Yugao menggenggan tangan Itachi, sedangkan Hinata berusaha menggandeng tangan Sasuke

'Cih,...dia bilang Hinata adalah impianya, lalu sekarang apa? dia bermesraan dengan Yugao kekasihnya, munafik, kau tahu Itachi, aku tidak akan melepaskan Hinata untuk siapapun.' batin Sasuke berbicara, tatapanya begitu tajam pada Itachi.

Yugao yang melihat tingkah Sasuke menjadi sedikit cemas, Fugaku muncul bersama Makoto, membuat Sasuke membuang muka karena tidak ingin melihat mereka, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tengah berdebat tentang kesehatan Madara, Hinata merasakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang menarik tanganya menghindari orang-orang yang penuh kepalsuan, di balkon Mansion Uchiha, Hinata berusaha membuat hati Sasuke merasa lebih baik.

"Kau harus bisa lebih tenang, dan berdo'alah kakek Madara akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata, Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata supaya tubuhnya lebih merapat dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kakekku itu sangat kuat jadi aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, lagi pula ada ayah Kakashi yang menjaganya." Hinata tersenyum ternyata Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya benci melihat Itachi, dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, aku yakin dia yang menyuruh orang mencelakai kita berdua."

"Kita tidak bisa menuduh orang sembarangan, kita harus menunggu bukti." ucap Hinata lembut.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati angin senja, Sasuke tak bosan memandangi wajah istrinya yang bersinar tertimpa sinar jingga di sore hari.

"Aku rindu padamu" Hinata mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? tadi kita sedang membicarakan hal penting, kenapa kau malah bercand" ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku memang merindukanmu."

"Ya,...tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat, sekarang...mmfm" Sasuke mencium Hinata yang sedang berbicara.

"Hiburlah suamimu ini." Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu melingkarkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami, menikmati sentuhan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya yang berhasil membuat perutnya berdesir dan bergejolak.

Langit jingga menjadi latar saat tubuh mereka terlihat seperti bayangan di tambah suara angin yang bergemuruh membuat suasana semakin romantis.

"Wah,... di bawah sana kakekku sedang sakit keras, tapi di sini cucu kesayangannya tengah bermesraan."

"Apa kau sedang merayakanya Sasuke?" Itachi dan Gaara muncul dari dalam rumah, Gaara terlihat cemburu.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih terdiam, bagi mereka melayani dua orang di depanya saat ini bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Gaara sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata pada Gaara.

"Hai, Hinata, aku mewakili ayahku untuk menjenguk tuan Uchiha Madara, Sabaku dan Uchiha adalah rekan bisnis."

"Saat melihatmu di sini aku sangat kecewa Hinata."

"Karena pria tak berguna ini kau tidak melihat cintaku "

"Kau lebih memilih pria tidak berguna seperti dia?..cih...menyedihkan, bahkan dia tidak bisa menelpon ambulance di saat darurat."

"Pikirkan lagi Hinata, tinggalkan dia dan kembali padaku."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, tapi masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Yang di katakan Gaara benar, apa yang kau harapkan darinya Hinata, Sasuke tidak bisa melindungimu, kau membutuhkan lelaki 'normal' untuk menjagamu." ucapan Itachi adalah sebuah ejekan yang di tujukan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Itachi dan Gaara mendapatkan pukulan darinya, amarah yang tidak terkendali membuat Sasuke gelap mata, bahkan Itachi dan Gaara kewalahan menghadapinya, padahal sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah melawan saat di pukuli.

Semua orang yang mendengar keributan segera menghentikannya.

"Sasuke, hentikan apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku? " Makoto merangkul Itachi, wajah pemuda itu sudah babak belur, sedangkan Gaara pemuda itu segera di tolong saudara kembarnya Sasori.

"Bibi, Itachi menghina Sasuke." Bela Hinata.

"Diam, kau pikir siapa dirimu? kau tak pantas jadi teman putraku." Sasuke ingin melangkah tapi tangan Hinata menghentikanya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan Sasuke hanya menurut.

Makoto memapah Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah, semua orang mengikutinya, hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi Yugao juga masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke? kau membuatku cemas." Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke dengan tanganya.

"Sasuke, Hinata aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Yugao memberanikan diri menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Yugao? apa tentang Itachi? kalau itu benar maaf kami berdua tidak ingin mendengarnya." ucap Hinata dingin.

"Tolong dengar Hinata dengarkan dulu, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana sifat Itachi." Yugao masih berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Ya dan yang berubah adalah Itachi bukan aku, dia sendiri yang merusak pertemanan kita, aku tidak menyangka harta membuat Itachi menjadi orang yang serakah." Hinata memang kecewa, Sasuke bisa melihat itu, ada rasa cemburu di dadanya, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hinata begitu dekat dengan Itachi.

"Aku sangat menghargai Itachi, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri, tapi lihatlah perbuatanya selama ini terutama pada Sasuke." Hinata menangis saat mengingat semua yang di alami Sasuke, bagaimana saat Sasuke yang selalu terluka bahkan terakhir kali sampai Sasuke mengalami patah tulang.

"Itachi tidak berniat seperti itu Hinata, mengertilah, dia melakukan itu untuk ibunya."

"Ya,...tentu saja, walaupun yang dia lakukan itu salah, dia bahkan berniat mencelakai suamiku."

"Tidak, bukan Itachi yang melakukannya, tapi bibi Makoto yang menyuruh orang untuk membuat Sasuke terluka."

Hening

Yugao baru saja mengatakan kebenaran tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku tidak berbohong Hinata, aku mendengar sendiri saat bibi makoto menelpon seseorang."

"Saat Itachi tau, dia langsung marah pada ibunya, setelah kalian kecelakaan, selama ini Itachi merasa bersalah karena melukai Sasuke" Yugao akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Cukup Yugao, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun."

"Sasuke sudah cukup menderita, selama tiga tahun dia di siksa, Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, kau bilang Itachi merasa bersalah, itu terdengar lucu bagiku."

"Mereka, ibu dan anak sudah melakukan kejahatan akan kupastikan mereka akan menebus semuanya." Hinata menunjukan ponselnya dan memutar pembicaraannya dengan Yugao, Hinata merekamnya.

"Hukum akan memberi keadilan, aku akan laporkan ini pada pihak berwajib." Hinata berkata dengan yakin, tapi tangan Sasuke menghentikannya, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Hinata menghela napas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kelurga Uchiha akan mendapat malu, kakek Madara juga, beliau sedang sakit." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, setelah semua yang Sasuke alami, Sasuke masih memikirkan kehormatan mereka semua, Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke dalam mansion meninggalkan Yugao disana, keadaan Uchiha Madara tak kunjung membaik membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke cemas, tapi di antara seluruh keluarga Uchiha hanya Itachilah yang jauh merasa cemas.

Itachi begitu menyayangi kakeknya, Itachi yang kurang kasih sayang dari ayahnya membuat Madara sebagai panutannya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya masih merasa asing dengan keluarganya sendiri, hanya Madara yang peduli padanya.

Pada akhirnya Uchiha Madara tidak bisa bertahan, prodigy utama Uchiha itu menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir, Itachi terlihat begitu terpukul dengan kematian sang kakek yang disayanginya.

Hari ini adalah pembacaan wasiat dari Madara, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha telah hadir termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata, Sasuke melihat kecemasan di wajah ibu Itachi, apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu? sedangkan Itachi masih terlihat berduka, bagaimana tidak baru satu minggu Madara meninggalkan dunia, tapi surat wasiat segera di bacakan walaupun dalam suasana berkabung.

Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasuke sesekali mengelusnya, Sasuke tahu istrinya itu sedang memberi penyemangat untuknya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, kakekmu akan membuat keputusan yang terbaik." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan dari Hinata.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai istriku, kau sangat pengertian dan juga dewasa, aku berterima kasih karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita, aku tidak menyesal masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada, sebelum bertemu denganmu aku berpikir mati pun aku tak peduli" gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, Hinata menghentikannya.

"Hey, jangan bicara tentang kematian, berpikirlah tentang kebahagiaan." Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, baginya keberadaan Hinata lebih berharga dari harta apapun.

Pengacara dari Uchiha Madara sudah tiba, seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, sang pengacara memulai membacakan surat wasiat yang di awali kata pembuka darinya.

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi 50 persen harta kekayaan Madara di berikan pada Itachi sepenuhnya, 35 persen untuk anggota keluarga lainya dan 15 persen lagi di sumbangkan ke badan amal.

'A _ku Uchiha Madara memberikan 50 persen dari hartaku untuk cucu kesayanganku Uchiha Itachi, 35 persen untuk anggota keluarga lainnya dan 15 persen kusumbangkan untuk badan dan panti asuhan'_

 _'Sedangkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke aku tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa lagi, dia sudah memiliki semuanya, dia jenius anak itu tidak membutuhkan apapun dariku, dia hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang, tapi aku tahu Sasuke memiliki sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari harta, dia memilki istri yang sangat di cintainya, maka dari itu aku dan Kakashi melamar Hinata untuknya, dan Hinata jagalah cintailah cucu dengan segenap jiwamu, kau adalah cucu menantu kesayanganku, kalian berdua harus saling menjaga satu sama lain.'_

 _'Aku ingin diantara para Uchiha tidak ada pertikaian lagi, aku ingin kalian semua hidup dengan rukun.'_

 _'Hanya itu yang kuharapkan dari kalian semua.'_

Setelah wasiat itu selesai di bacakan Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum lega, Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tanganya di tangan besar Sasuke.

"Kakek Madara, aku berjanji akan menjaga cucumu ini dan mencintainya dengan segenap jiwaku." ucap Hinata dengan menatap mesra pada suaminya.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, entah bagaimana Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

Hari ini Sasuke dan Hinata kembali masuk ke sekolah, mereka bergandengan tangan dan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di setiap kepala para siswa lainya, yang mereka tahu Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura, tapi sekarang?.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap dan melempar senyum, sedangkan Sakura memberengut.

"Kalian membuatku di kasihani banyak orang, lihat mereka menatap iba padaku, aahhh...Hinata kau merebut kekasihku!" ucap Sakura manja.

"Hmm...maaf temanku sayang, tapi pemuda ini adalah milikku, aku tidak peduli kalau mereka menatap benci padaku." Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tertawa.

"Tenang Saku-chan Narutomu ini hanya milikmu seorang, kalau kau mau akan kuumumkan di hadapan semuanya." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengecup pipi Sakura, pipi gadis merona karena perbuatan kekasihnya dan semua orang semakin meperlihatkan tanda tanya di kepala mereka, tanpa di sadari raut wajah terluka itu di perlihatkan seseorang, mata jadenya berkilat amarah melihat kemesraan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Jam istirahat mereka berkumpul kembali di kantin, tangan Naruto selalu merangkul pundak Sakura, sedangkan Hinata duduk berdampingan bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata kau kan sudah menikah apa kau dan Sasuke sudah melakukan..'itu'?.." tanya Ino, Hinata mengernyit karena tak mengerti,sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak perlu berpikir keras dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ino.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata polos

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura itu tidak tahu?" jawab Ino.

"Bercinta" ucap Naruto tanpa beban, Hinata tersedak makananya, gadis itu tiba-tiba salah tingkah, Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"I-itu, aku dan S-Sasuke..." Hinata kikuk sendiri.

"Sudah jangan di jawab, Ino kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, pertanyaan seperti itu sangat pribadi, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini."Tenten mencoba mengingatkan Ino, si gadis barbie memberengut.

"Baiklah tapi nanti, kau beritahu ya Hinata..hehe." tambah Ino, Hinata hanya tertawa miring, bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu tidur saja berbeda kamar.

Malam di musim panas awal bulan juli, semilir angin dingin malam ini menerbangkan helaian rambut Hinata, menikmati pemandangan malam dari lantai 27 memang indah, gemerlap kota di hiasi cahaya lampu, gedung-gedung berlomba mencapai langit, seolah salah satu dari mereka ingin menjadi yang paling tertinggi.

Hinata tersentak saat sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, Sasuke mencium perpotongan leher Hinata, membuat pori-pori di kulit gadis itu meremang, tidak hanya sekali tapi pemuda itu melakukanya berkali-kali membuat Hinata bergerak tak nyaman.

Hinata berbalik tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Sasu...mmfm" sebuah ciuman Hinata rasakan dari bibir Sasuke, gadis merasakan tubuhnya memanas saat tangan Sasuke bergerilya di punggungnya.

"Sasuke...?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa? apa kau tidak suka?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu kau..." Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, gadis itu berhenti bicara.

"Temanmu Ino benar, kata-katanya terus terngiang di telingaku, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, apa kau bersedia?" Hinata merona membaca gerakkan tangan Sasuke.

"Hm...jadi semua karena ucapan Ino?" Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Seandainya Ino tidak bertanya, apa kau masih mau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata sambil mencubit hidung Sasuke, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya membentuk sebuah kata A...

"Jadi kau menunggunya juga begitu?" Hinata gelagapan bukan itu maksudnya.

"Bahkan kau sudah memakai pakaian seperti ini"

"Eh?.." Hinata baru menyadari kalau dirinya memakai gaun tidur tipis dan sangat pendek.

Sasuke mencium gemas Hinata, ciumanya begitu mesra Hinata tidak bisa menolak, maksudnya tidak ingin menolak pesona bungsu Uchiha yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata kedalam kamarnya, Hinata merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke sedikit naik, kulit Sasuke terasa memanas di kulitnya yang dingin, reaksi umum saat seorang pria dalam gairah tingkat tinggi.

Hinata bahkan merasakan Sasuke yang tidak sabaran, tapi Sasuke juga memperlakukannya dengan lembut, walaupun terasa begitu sakit di awalnya, Hinata bisa menikmatinya juga, pengalaman malam pertama yang lumayan menguras tenaga, keringat dan ketegangan, bibir gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu terlihat merah karena tak berhenti beradu kemesraan dengan bibir suaminya.

Malam pertama, tidur di kamar dan ranjang yang sama untuk pertama kalinya, kamar semula rapi menjadi terlihat tidak karuan, pakaian yang berserakan, sprei yang tidak terpasang dengan benar dan sepasang manusia yang saling berangkulan dengan berselimut masih bermimpi indah, padahal waktu sudah tidak pagi lagi.

Di balik suasana kamar berantakan tergambar kebahagiaan yang baru di rasakan dua orang berbeda gender itu, pasangan muda yang saling mencintai.

Akankah kebahagiaan mereka bertahan ataukah akan ada badai yang lain yang menguji keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka.

 **To be continue**

 **Chap 8...**

 **Aduch...maaf telat update, yang nungguin fict ini mudah2an bisa nyenengin hati reader semua...**

 **Maaf juga kalau chap ini kurang greget...**

 **Review, favs, follnya di tunggu**

 **Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu fict ini walaupun gj...sejujurnya aku kehilangan plot...hadeuhh...repot...**

 **Tanpa banyak basa basi selamat membaca fic ini aku persembahkan buat kalian semua, reviewer favoritku, yang udah favs sama follow juga dan silent reader juga.**

 **See u next chap...by...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love In Silent**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, tapi pasangan muda ini masih betah bergelung dengan selimut, tubuh yang masih sama-sama tanpa pakaian itu saling memeluk, beruntung hari ini adalah hari minggu, mereka tidak perlu repot untuk bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah.

Hinata terbangun, tangan suaminya masih setia memeluk perutnya, wanita itu tersenyum, sudah dua minggu sejak malam pertama mereka lakukan, dan yang tadi malam entah untuk yang keberapa kali mereka lakukan, Sasuke selalu meminta jatah di setiap malamnya.

Hari ini merasa benar-benar malas, entah kenapa Hinata enggan untuk bangun seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kaku, bahkan kepalanya terasa pusing, Hinata kembali berbaring karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata tertidur, kecupan di bahunya membuatnya kembali tersadar, tapi Hinata merasa lebih malas dari sebelumnya, sentuhan di telapak tangannya membuat Hinata harus mengartikanya, Sasuke memberikan bahasa isyarat melalui telapak tangan Hinata dengan cara menyentuhkan jemarinya.

'Sayang, ini sudah jam 11, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, aku sudah lapar'

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang di ucapkan Sasuke, Hinata mencoba membuka mata walaupun kelopak matanya terasa berat.

"Sasu,...maafkan aku, sepertinya aku sakit, aku malas untuk bangun" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang serak, Sasuke menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata, dan ternyata benar Hinata demam suhu tubuhnya memanas.

Sasuke merawat Hinata dengan telaten, merasa deja vu waktu itu Hinata yang merawatnya saat demam, walaupun saat itu Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya, Sasuke menyesal telah mengabaikan Hinata waktu itu.

Hinata membuka matanya saat satu kecupan terasa di keningnya, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" bahasa isyarat Sasuke di lihat Hinata, wanita itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja." ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lemah, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf...kau pasti lelah karena melayaniku."Hinata tersenyum bahkan sedikit tertawa saat membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata kau begitu mesum, Sasuke." Sasuke memasang wajah kesal saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku ingin makan buah yang rasanya segar tapi tidak dingin, aku ingin buah yang belum di masukkan ke dalam lemari es." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Keinginanmu itu sangat aneh, tapi sepertinya di dapur masih ada, memangnya kau ingin makan buah apa." tanya Sasuke.

"Apa saja tapi yang rasanya sedikit asam." jawab Hinata.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, kenapa ingin makan yang asam?"

"Justru itu kepalaku pusing jadi aku ingin makan sesuatu yang sedikit asam dan segar, ayo cepat ambilkan aku ingin memakannya." Hinata masih berbaring dan Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil buah yang diinginkan Hinata.

Sudah satu minggu akhirnya Hinata sudah tidak demam lagi, tapi Sasuke semakin khawatir Hinata malah sering muntah di pagi hari, bahkan Hinata pernah sampai pingsan.

Akhirnya hari ini Hinata pergi ke dokter, tapi Sasuke tidak mengantarnya karena harus sekolah, saat pulang ke apartemennya Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal lampu rumahnya gelap, Sasuke memang pulang malam karena Sasuke harus pergi ke kantornya atas permintaan Kakashi.

Sasuke khawatir apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, pemuda itu mencari saklar lampu, karena gelap, Sasuke juga tidak bisa memanggil Hinata karena kebisuanya, saat lampu sudah menyala, Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat keadaan dan Sasuke terkejut di depannya ruang tamu di penuhi balon berbentuk hati dengan warna merah dan putih di bagian dinding juga ada yang tertata dengan indah.

Dari arah dapur Hinata muncul dengan kue tart di kedua tangannya, lilin dengan angka 18 sudah menyala di atasnya, rasa haru di rasakan Sasuke saat ini, Hinata menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya, istrinya begitu cantik malam ini dia berdandan.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selama ini dia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Ucapkan harapanmu dan tiuplah lilinnya." ucap Hinata dan menatap Sasuke mesra, pemuda itu hanya menurutinya, memejamkan mata kemudian meniup lilin sampai padam.

"Hari ini tanggal 23 juli, itu artinya hari ini adalah hari kelahiranmu." Hinata mengecup sayang pipi suaminya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih untuk kelahiranmu, terima kasih kau sudah hadir di dunia ini, dan terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, aku sangat...sangat...sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku yang berterima kasih, kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku ini, aku beribu kali lebih mencintaimu." Hinata tersenyum melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke, saat pelukannya sudah terlepas.

Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama, Sasuke sangat bahagia walaupun dirayakan dengan sederhana tapi semua itu sangat berarti baginya, Hinata pasti menyiapkan semua sepanjang hari dan Hinata melakukannya sendiri, Hinata bahkan memasak untuk makan malam.

"Mm,...Sasuke, aku ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu, kuharap kau mau menerimanya." ucap Hinata dengan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran unik di bagian sisinya pada Sasuke, kali ini mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang tv, Sasuke menerima kotak kecil tersebut kemudian membuka penutupnya.

Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti hadiah apa yang di berikan Hinata, tetapi tatapannya berubah tak percaya, di dalam kotak kecil tersebut ada benda putih yang di tengahnya terdapat tanda positif dan hal itu menunjukan bahwa Hinata memberikan hadiah yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Mm, ...aku, aku sedang mengandung bayimu Sasuke." ucap Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hinata masih menunggu respon Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, senyumnya berubah mengembang, tanpa ragu Sasuke merangkul tubuh Hinata, mengusap punggung Hinata dan Sasuke mengecup perpotongan leher Hinata, tapi wanita itu malah terisak.

"Apa kau mau menerima bayi ini?" tanya Hinata di sela tangisanya, anggukan dari Sasuke terasa di pundaknya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memberikan kecupan di seluruh bagian wajah istrinya.

"Aku sangat bahagia, ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku, terima kasih, aku lebih bahagia karena kau yang jadi ibu dari bayi ini, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." rasa haru di rasakan Sasuke tanpa di sadarinya, satu tetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sasuke dan Hinata akan kedatangan anggota baru dalam keluarga kecil mereka, padahal usia mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua, tapi mereka berdua berjanji akan selalu saling menguatkan.

"Ada satu hal lagi, ..." Hinata menghentikan ucapanya dan membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Dokter bilang bayi kita ini kembar 3, apa kau siap mempunyai 3 bayi sekaligus." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, namun wajahnya tetap memperlihatkan kebahagiaan.

Mereka berdua tertawa dan saling memeluk, walaupun tertawa tanpa suara tapi Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahagia, dalam kesunyian Hinata memberinya kehangatan, lagi pula rumah mereka akan ramai dengan tangisan 3 bayi sekaligus.

 **Love In Silent**

Suasana ramai terdengar di beberapa sudut apartement milik keluarga kecil Uchiha, apalagi di balkon, bau daging yang di bakar tercium di pembakaran yang berada di sudut balkon, di dapur tepatnya di meja makan juga terdapat banyak camilan dan juga minuman.

"Wah, ini menyenangkan, Hinata, sering-sering ya mengadakan barbeque seperti ini, lagi pula kita bisa tetap bersama-sama." Naruto berkata dengan girang sambil memasukan potongan daging meggunakan sumpitnya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata mengundang para sahabat untuk acara barbeque di apartement mereka, Sasuke memberi kejutan untuk Hinata, karena istrinya pasti kesepian, sudah tiga bulan Hinata berhenti sekolah di sekolah umum, Hinata memilih home schooling untuk pendidikannya, jadi Hinata bisa tetap bersekolah dan menjaga kehamilannya.

Kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki bulan keempat, postur tubuhnya sedikit berubah, selera makannya juga sedikit bertambah, Sasuke tidak akan lupa selama tiga bulan kebelakang dia kesulitan menghadapi Hinata yang rewel di masa ngidamnya, sifat manjanya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan bau daging berbumbu?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau aneh, saat mencium bau parfumku kau hampir muntah, aku juga ingat bau sabun mandi dan bau lemari pakaian kau juga tidak menyukainya." Hinata masih menyimak.

"Tapi bau daging tidak membuatmu merasa mual."

"Kau bahkan tidak kuat mandi dengan air dingin, kau mandi dengan air hangat itupun tengah hari." Sasuke tersenyum, menurutnya hal itu sangat lucu.

"Itu karena bayi kita laki-laki." ucap Hinata, sambil mengelus perutnya yang tidak lagi rata.

"Menurut sebagian orang, bayi laki-laki atau perempuan punya pembawaan yang berbeda untuk ibunya, bayi laki-laki punya bawaan anti pada sesuatu yang berbau harum, bahkan selera makan pun berbeda bagi bayi perempuan sang ibu lebih menyukai sayuran dan buah juga menyukai semua yang berbau wangi." ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Itu benar, sedangkan untuk laki-laki, bawaan untuk sang ibu adalah malas mandi, dan menyukai makanan seperti daging, atau ikan." kali ini Sakura ikut berbicara.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, tangan besarnya melingkari perut Hinata memberi pelukan hangat pada ketiga calon bayinya, Sasuke merasa memeluk empat orang sekaligus.

"Kau membuatku iri Sasuke, aku juga ingin menikah muda."

"Sakura-chan, ayo cepat menikah denganku." Naruto berteriak pada Sakura yang berada di dapur, semua orang tertawa karena tingkah Naruto.

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Shikamaru berkumpul di balkon, udara memang dingin karena sudah memasuki awal musim dingin.

Sasuke memakaikan selendang hangat untuk Hinata, karena udara semakin dingin.

"Mmmmm...kau romantis sekali Sasuke."

"Oh ya Hinata apa ayah dan kakakmu sudah tau tentang kehamilanmu?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ya, bulan lalu aku sudah memberi tahu mereka lewat email karena ayah dan kak Neji berada di luat negri." jawab Hinata.

Ting-tong.

Suara bel berbunyi, padahal ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Biar aku yang membuka " ucap Ino, gadis itu di temani Shikamaru, untuk membuka pintu.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling melirik, siapa kira-kira tamu yang datang.

"Hinata..." senyuman Hinata melebar saat sang kakak Hyuga Neji memanggilnya, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera memberi pelukan pada kakaknya.

"Kak Neji!" Hinata berteriak karena bahagia bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu adikku tersayang." tanya Neji, pemuda itu mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa kakak datang sendiri?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia bersamaku." seorang pria dewasa yang berkharisma muncul dari arah pintu rumah, pria dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Ayah..." Hinata juga memeluk ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah?" Hinata bertanya dengan tangisan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn,..seperti yang kau lihat, aku ingin bicara denganmu dan suamimu sekarang." ucap Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan.

Di ruangan kerja Sasuke sudah ada Hiashi, Hinata dan Sasuke sendiri, suasana tegang dirasakan Hinata, entah kenapa firasat buruk di rasakannya saat melihat tatapan ayahnya.

"Hinata aku ingin bertanya padamu." ucap Hiashi dingin, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa benar kau sedang mengandung?" tanya Hiashi.

"I-iya ayah aku sedang mengandung." jawab Hinata.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu itu."

"Memasuki empat bulan." jawab Hinata lagi.

"Apa?,...Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal, berita sepenting ini baru kutahu satu bulan kebelakang, apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai ayahmu, lagi hah?" suara Hiashi sedikit meninggi, membuat semua teman Hinata mendengarnya, Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan Tenten pun terkejut saat mendengar Hiashi berteriak.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang, apa kau pikir memiliki anak itu adalah hal yang mudah? kau tidak tahu untuk menjadi seorang ibu sangatlah sulit."

"Dan kau Uchiha, aku kecewa padamu, dalam perjanjian kau berjanji tidak akan menyentuh putriku, tapi kau mengingkarinya dan sekarang kau membuat putriku hamil di usia muda." Hiashi masih mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Ayaah,...hentikan, kami saling mencintai, kami sudah menikah, apa salahnya kalau sekarang aku hamil, lagi pula aku menyayangi bayi ini." Hinata berteriak dan menangis, Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau naif sekali Hinata, apa kau lupa siapa suamimu?, dia seorang Uchiha, mereka menurunkan kecacatan pada anggota keluarga lainnya." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya menutup mulut karena tidak percaya ayahnya tega mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki cucu yang tidak sempurna."

"Dia sendiri sudah cacat, bagaimana dengan bayi kalian nanti, dia bisa saja, buta, tuli atau tidak memiliki tubuh yang sempurna."

"Cukup ayah, jangan menghina Sasuke seperti itu, aku tidak terima." Hinata kembali berteriak.

"Lihatlah Hinata, dia bahkan tidak mampu memberi penjelasan,,dan apa kau hanya ingin membuat malu keluarga Hyuga?" Hiashi masih saja berkoar.

BRAAK

Neji membuka pintu dengan kasar, terlihat pemuda itu marah.

"Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan kau menyakiti mereka berdua." ucap Neji pada ayahya.

"Diam Neji jangan ikut campur, dengar Hinata aku tidak mau tahu kau harus ceraikan Sasuke secepatnya, mengenai bayimu kita akan bicarakan lagi nanti, aku tidak ingin kau menderita." Hiashi pergi diikuti Neji yang masih berdebat dengannya.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, dengan segera Hinata memeluknya erat.

"Lakukan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke." Hinata terisak di pelukan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya memeluknya erat, tapi kemudian Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke panik, dia menggendong Hinata ke kamar mereka, semua temannya juga ikut panik, mereka segera membantu Sasuke, wajah mereka semua tampak khawatir.

Saat tengah malam, mereka semua pamit karena tidak ingin mengganggu, lagi pula Hinata dan Sasuke punya masalah, Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya, Sasuke bernapas lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja, tapi wanita itu kembali menangis.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganya, gestur meminta maaf, Hinata mengernyit karena tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa, aku sangat bahagia saat kita akan memiliki bayi, tapi semua yang di katakan ayahmu benar."

"Setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha-..."

"Sudah cukup jangan di teruskan, jangan meminta maaf, aku mencintaimu, apapun yang kau berikan itu sangat berharga untukku." gerak tangan Sasuke berhenti karena ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka bertiga tidak sempurna?" Sasuke menitikan air matanya, beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya masih bahagia karena akan menjadi seorang ayah, tapi rasa bahagianya hancur begitu saja karena ucapan ayah mertuanya.

"Dengarkan aku, bukankah sudah kukatakan kita akan saling melengkapi." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau akan hidup bersama orang-orang yang cacat." Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan pemikirannya.

"Sasuke aku mohon, aku sedang mengandung, paling tidak berikanlah aku dukungan, kau harus menguatkanku, aku sangat mencintai mereka, aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada mereka."

"Kalian berempat, kau dan bayi kita adalah kebahagiaanku."

Sasuke mengerti Hinata lebih sensitif saat ini, mood Hinata selalu berubah, Hinata bisa lebih manja dari biasanya.

Pasangan muda ini tengah berbaring, setelah pembicaraan yang menguras emosi, akhirnya Hinata bisa menenangkan dirinya, Hinata berbaring dengan tangan Sasuke sebagai bantalnya, Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke hanya mengusap lembut helaian rambutnya, mereka terdiam namun mata mereka masih saling menatap.

"Nyonya Uchiha, berapa usiamu sekarang?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi kiri Hinata.

"Mm,...bulan depan aku berusia 18 tahun." jawab Hinata masih dengan menatap onyx suaminya.

"Kau masih sangat muda." gerak tangan Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau ini mau bicara apa?" tanya Hinata di selingi tawa.

"Aku tidak tahu aku bingung, apa kau baik-baik saja? kau tampak bahagia.?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa senang kalau kau berada di sisiku." ucap Hinata, tangan mungilnya mengusap surai hitam Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka begitu menggebu, pasangan muda ini merasakan rindu seakan sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke berpikir mungkin karena Hinata hamil, hormonnya sedikit berbeda, Hinata terlihat begitu bergairah.

Perut Hinata yang sedikit besar terlihat sexy di mata Sasuke apalagi saat ini Hinata tidak mengenakan pakaian, sama seperti dirinya yang telanjang bulat, tubuh mereka bergumul di atas kasur kigsizenya, Sasuke lebih banyak bekerja dari pada berbicara, tentu saja Sasukekan bisu, hanya insting lelakinya saja yang berbicara, tapi desahan dan erangan keluar dari bibir Hinata membuat ranjangnya terasa panas.

Hinata benar-benar menikmatinya, siapa yang peduli, yang menginginkan perceraian adalah ayahnya bukan dirinya, Hinata bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dan yang di inginkannya adalah bersama Sasuke.

Beberapa kali Hiashi mengirimkan surat cerai yang harus di tanda tangani oleh Hinata dan Sasuke tapi surat itu kembali dengan menjadi robekan-robekan kecil karena perbuatan Hinata.

Hiashi semakin marah pada Hinata yang keras kepala, sepertinya dia harus menyusun sebuah rencana baru.

Usia kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, Sasuke sedang bersama Hinata di dokter kandungan, Hinata sedang melakukan test USG, Sasuke tampak terharu melihat bayangan ketiga bayinya di layar hitam putih tersebut, Sasuke jauh lebih terharu saat mendengar suara detak jantung mereka yang terdengar nyaring, Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang bahagia, suaminya itu tidak menyadari kalau tengah diperhatikan karena terlalu fokus melihat bayi-bayi mereka.

"Dokter bagaimana apa mereka sehat?" tanya Hinata antusias, tangannya di genggam Sasuke erat, dokter itu menghela napasnya.

"Dua bayimu tampak sehat dan aktif tapi satu dari mereka tampak sangat lemah." ucap dokter Sizune, Hinata tampak syok.

"Entah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak, dia..."

"Tidak ketiga bayiku baik-baik saja." Hinata memotong perkataan dokter tersebut.

"Dengar kau masih sangat muda, di tambah kehamilanmu jarang terjadi, setiap bayi kembar umum itu jumlahnya dua, tapi bayimu ada tiga, jadi satu di antara mereka jarang tumbuh dengan maksimal, walaupun mereka sehat tapi mungkin saja dia terlahir cacat." Dokter itu berbicara fakta, Hinata menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Hinata ingin ketiga bayinya lahir selamat, Hinata takut satu diantara bayinya tidak bisa hidup, Hinata sangat mencintai ketiga bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa nampan berisi makanan, bubur, buah dan juga air putih untuk Hinata, sejak pemeriksaan Hinata tidak mau turun dari ranjangnya, dan juga tidak mau makan.

Hinata bersandar di kepala ranjang air matanya setia turun, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang suami.

"Makanlah,...dari kemarin kau tidak makan." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat bahasa isyarat Sasuke terbaca di telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, kau pasti kecewa."

"Maaf atas ketidak sempurnaanku ini, kau selalu menderita karena diriku." Satu tetes air mata meluncur di pipi Sasuke.

"Sungguh aku tidak ingin mereka sepertiku, aku tidak ingin mereka terlahir cacat, aku ingin mereka sehat dan juga selamat saat lahir nanti."

Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya, melihat Sasuke menangis hatinya jauh lebih sakit, Hinata lupa bahwa Sasuke juga terluka.

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya ke depan untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku sudah bersikap egois, aku tidak berpikir kau juga terluka." Hinata mengusap air mata Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mengecup tangan Hinata yang mengusapnya.

Hinata mengelus perutnya dengan sayang, Sasuke juga ikut menyentuhnya.

"Kita serahkan semua pada Tuhan, kita hanya perlu berdoa dan minta padanya agar putra kita baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata dan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menerima apapun takdir Tuhan, Hinata hanya perlu menunggu proses kelahirannya.

...Di lain tempat...

"Hiashi -sama tamu anda sudah datang." ucap seorang maid perempuan pada Hiashi.

"Hm,...suruh dia masuk." maid itupun pergi dan memlersilahkan tamu Hiashi masuk.

"Selamat siang Hiashi-san." ucap tamu tersebut.

"Hm,...selamat siang Sabaku-san."

 **To be continue**

 **Chap 9 up date...**

 **Waduh hampir sebulan fict ini nganggur, gomenne reader...semua fictku telat update...huhu...**

 **Tapi aku pasti tamatin ko, jangan khawatir.**

 **Thank's to ana yang udah ngasih ide anak Sasuhina kembar tiga...hehe...**

 **Semoga chap ini menghibur, chap kemarin emang bener tuch agak maksa klimaks nya tapi liat lagi chap2 berikutnya..ok..**

 **Yah, aku mau nutupin muka soalnya g bisa bls review, soalnya update kilat baru tadi nulis dan langsung ku publish...lagian reviewnya banyak lagi ...**

 **Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya reviewer kesayanganku, yg fav and foll, silent reader juga...semoga hari kalian menyenangkan...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Mr M. Kishimoto**

 **Love in silent**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Hurt/comfort**

 **Happy reading**

Difabel atau disabilitas adalah istilah bagi para penyandang cacat, dari segi physchologis ataupun anatomis, biasanya mereka memiliki kelebihan atau kepintaran melebihi orang normal lainya

Pagi ini Sasuke pergi ke sekolah untuk kelulusan, Hinata tidak bisa mendampinginya karena usia kandungannya sudah semakin tua, Sasuke takut terjadi apa-apa pada ketiga bayinya, sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah menerima surat kelulusan sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Sistem pendidikan di negara Jepang sangatlah bagus, tidak akan ada siswa yang tinggal kelas, semua akan lulus karena materi pelajaran tidak di ulang melainkan terus berjalan sesuai dengan usia para siswa.

Sistem pendidikan di negara Jepang di mulai dari bulan April untuk tahun ajaran baru dan berakhir di bulan Maret.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." ucap Hinata, saat ini dia sedang membantu Sasuke memakai dasinya, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata, pipinya bertambah chubby tapi Sasuke menyukainya, baginya Hinata terlihat lebih cantik, Sasuke juga mengamati bentuk tubuh Hinata yang berubah, perutnya semakin membulat dan memberat, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata, apakah dia tidak merasa lelah karena ada 3 bayi di perutnya, pasti mereka bertiga sangat berat di perut Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, dia sudah selesai merapikan dasi Sasuke.

"Wajahmu bulat sekali, dan perutmu juga besar." Hinata membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Lalu?, " lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi kau semakin cantik, aku suka." Hinata tertawa pelan, Sasuke mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Sudah beratus kali kau mengatakannya." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Mereka pasti sangat berat." Sasuke masih menggerakan tangannya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sama sekali, bagiku hamil atau tidak rasanya tetap sama, tapi yang berubah adalah perasaanku, ada rasa yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata."

"Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku akan menjadi seorang ibu dari 3 bayi, saat lahir nanti mereka pasti menggemaskan."

"Apa ayahmu masih mengirimkan surat cerai." Hinata menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Tidak, sudah dua bulan ini dia tidak mengirimnya lagi, tapi rasanya aku punya firasat buruk, keadaan ini terlalu tenang, aku takut ayah merencanakan sesuatu."

"Hey, dia ayahmu kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya Sasuke, ayahku selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan."wajah Hinata berubah sedikit panik, Sasuke memeluknya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kabarnya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Mungkin dia sakit, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya?, kau putrinya, cobalah untuk berbicara denganya, atau apa perlu kita berkunjung?" Hinata menatap Sasuke, suaminya itu sangat perhatian.

"Aku takut, tapi akan kupikirkan nanti." Sasuke mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Sekarang berangkatlah, raihlah penghargaan untuk nilai tertinggimu." Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke, suaminya membalas dengan sedikit melumat bibirnya, wajah Hinata merona karena ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke berjongkok untuk mencium perut Hinata lama sekali, Hinata merasakan perutnya hangat karena hembusan napas Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke sedang berbicara pada ketiga bayinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke sudah berdiri kembali.

"Hanya pembicaraan seorang ayah dan jagoan-jagoannya." jawab Sasuke, tangan Hinata di pegangnya, mereka bergandengan tangan karena Sasuke akan segera berangkat.

"Aku berangkat." Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata dan melepaskan genggaman tanganya.

"Hati-hati." Hinata melambaikan tanganya dan kembali masuk.

' _Selamat pagi ketiga jagoan papa, hari ini papa akan pergi dulu, papa punya permintaan pada kalian, tolong jaga mama untuk papa ya, jangan sampai mama kalian kelelahan, jadilah anak-anak yang baik, papa dan mama sayang pada kalian.'_

Hinata bersandar di sofa setelah Sasuke pergi, apartemennya terasa begitu sepi tanpa Sasuke, walaupun dia bisu tapi Sasuke selalu memberi kehangatan untuk Hinata.

Sebenarnya ada yang Hinata sembunyikan dari Sasuke, satu minggu lalu ayahnya datang menemuinya saat Sasuke pergi ke kantornya, Hiashi tidak datang sendiri, dia datang bersama Sabaku Gaara dan kembarannya Sasori, saat itu Hinata ketakukatan walaupun bertemu dengan ayahnya sendiri.

 **Flashback.**

Ting-tong...

Hinata membuka pintu apartementnya dan terkejut saat melihat bahwa yang datang adalah ayahnya, tapi pria itu bersama si kembar Sabaku yang bersurai merah.

"A-Ayah,..." Hinata berkata gugup.

"Apa kabarmu nak?" tanya Hiashi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Ketiga laki-laki beda usia tersebut masuk kemudian duduk di kursi tamu apartement Hinata.

"Ayah tidak akan berbasa-basi Hinata, secepatnya kau harus meninggalkan Sasuke setelah anak itu lahir." ucap Hiashi dengan suara yang datar.

"Lalu apa rencana ayah selanjutnya? dan untuk apa Gaara dan Sasori datang kesini bersama ayah?".tanya Hinata juga dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Hn,...Gaara yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke setelah kalian bercerai nanti." Hinata benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Apa ayah tidak melihat perutku yang besar ini?, Gaara masih lajang dia bisa mencari gadis lajang yang lain, aku dan Sasuke sudah punya bayi, sebentar lagi mereka akan lahir." ucap Hinata kesal.

"Mereka?, apa maksudmu Hinata?" Hiashi meninggikan suaranya.

"Bayiku tidak cuma satu ayah, ada 3 bayi di perutku." Hiashi tampak terkejut begitu juga dengan Sasori dan Gaara.

"APA?" Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, maafkan aku ayah, aku ini calon ibu dari 3 bayi, aku juga punya suami yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan aku tidak menginginkan siapapun menggantikannya."

"Dan kau Gaara, diluar sana banyak gadis yang mengharapkanmu menjadi pasangan mereka, aku bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu." Hinata mengalihkan tatapanya pada Gaara, pemuda itu terlihat marah dan kesal.

"Aku akan menunggu kau menjadi janda Hinata." ucap Gaara dengan seringaianya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" ucap Hinata pada Gaara, emosinya sedikit naik.

"Ya aku memang gila, dan itu karena dirimu." ucap Gaara kembali.

"Cukup, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, dan itu termasuk kau ayah!." air mata Hinata sudah turun sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi mau tidak mau kau akan bercerai dengan Sasuke." Hiashi, Gaara dan Sasori beranjak kemudian pergi dari apartement Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri menangis karena kesal pada ayahnya.

 **Flashback end.**

Hinata masih menyandarkan kepalanya, rasa takut semakin di rasakannya saat mengingat kembali perkataan ayahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebaiknya kukatakan pada Sasuke."

Hinata bergumam pelan, ibu hamil itu berpikir suaminya harus di beri tahu, karena bagaimanapun hal ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele.

Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti biasa, hanya pekerjaan ringan, Hinata mungkin sehat tapi perutnya yang besar sedikit mempersulit gerakannya seperti berjongkok, bahkan terkadang Hinata kesulitan memakai pakaian terutama untuk pakaian bawah.

Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat Sasuke selalu membantunya mengenakan pakaian bagian bawahnya karena Hinata tidak bisa berjongkok.

'Kau seperti balita yang sedang dipakaikan celana oleh ibunya.'

'Diamlah kau membuatku malu, Sasuke.'

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum, dia sangat bahagia, ketiga bayinya membuat hubunganya dengan Sasuke semakin terikat, pemuda itu begitu memperhatikannya, saat tengah malam Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata jika ingin ke kamar mandi, wanita hamil memang sering pergi kekamar mandi untuk buang air kecil apalagi jika usia kandungannya sudah tua, Sasuke juga rutin membuatkannya susu untuk ibu hamil di pagi hari, Sasuke juga suka memijat kaki Hinata di malam hari sebelum mereka tidur.

Hinata sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, sebentar lagi makan siang, mungkin Sasuke akan pulang, suaminya itu sudah menghubunginya sebentar lagi dia akan segera pulang.

Ting-tong...

Senyum Hinata mengembang, saat membuka pintu Hinata sedikit terkejut karena sebuket bunga mawar merah yang cantik hampir mengenai wajahnya, Sasuke memberikannya buket bunga itu, dengan segera Hinata mengambilnya, Sasuke menyambut pelukan Hinata walaupun terasa sulit karena perut besar Hinata.

"Selamat, Sasuke!" Hinata mencium pipi kiri Sasuke, mereka berdua masuk dengan tangan Sasuke yang merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Terima kasih, nilaiku tertinggi di sekolah, dan sebenarnya ini kelulusan keduaku, aku juga sudah pernah lulus SMA, jadi rasanya biasa saja." Hinata tersenyum membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa hadiahku?" Hinata mengernyit tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan makan siang untuk kita dengan banyak menu tomat, jus tomat juga ada."ucap Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke menuju meja makan.

Hinata dan Sasuke makan dengan tenang namun senyuman mereka melukiskan kebahagiaan, setelah selesai makan mereka kembali ke ruang keluarga, bercengkrama dan bercanda, Sasuke mengusap perut Hinata, pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya ganti dulu pakaianmu itu." ucap Hinata dengan mengusap surai hitam Sasuke.

"Sebentar saja." Sasuke memberi isyarat lewat tangannya.

"Hei, kau mau pergi liburan?, kau pasti jenuh berada di rumah terus?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa jenuh, aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana, karena aku sedang menunggu perutku terasa mulas."

"Apa perutmu terasa sakit?" Sasuke segera bangkit dan terlihat cemas.

"Belum, sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit takut akan seperti apa rasanya." ucap Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke.

"Tenanglah aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."gerak tangan Sasuke di baca Hinata.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kuharap kau tidak marah." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata mengatakan semua pada Sasuke, saat ayahnya dan si kembar Sabaku berkunjung ke apartement mereka, Sasuke tampak terkejut dan tidak menyangka ayah Hinata benar-benar menginginkan putrinya berpisah.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku, kita tidak akan berpisah apapun yang akan terjadi."

"Sebenarnya aku juga mendapat kejutan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Fugaku Uchiha dan istrinya Makoto mendatangi kantorku, Itachi juga ikut bersama mereka." Hinata masih membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Mereka datang untuk meminta maaf padaku, waktu itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?" Sasuke menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Ya, sepuluh bulan yang lalu mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, memangnya apa lagi alasan mereka tetap membencimu." Hinata berkata dengan kesal.

"Dan mereka membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama untuk meminta maaf padamu."

"Entahlah, sekarang sulit sekali untuk mempercayai seseorang, walaupun orang itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita." Sasuke memeluk Hinata, emosi Hinata tidak terkendali saat ini.

"Dan ada lagi, besok aku harus pergi ke Korea, kau tahu perusahaan kita bermasalah, aku harus turun tangan karena ayah Kakashi bilang tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri." Hinata tampak terkejut dengan apa di ketahuinya.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku akan melahirkan, kenapa kau berpikir ingin meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi." Hinata menangis dan Sasuke menghela napas walaupun tidak terdengar suara.

"Siapa yang ingin meninggalkanmu?, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu dan mereka, hanya 2 hari setelah itu aku akan segera kembali, aku juga tidak tahan harus berada jauh darimu." Sasuke mencium tangan Hinata.

"Aku akan menitipkanmu pada Neji, dia bisa diandalkan, teruslah beri kabar padaku."

"Tapi Sasuke,..." air mata Hinata mengalir.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku jauh darimu, ini untuk masa depan mereka anak-anak kita, bukankah kau yang bilang sulit mempercayai seseorang, dan kurasa ayah Kakashi sudah terlalu banyak memberi bantuan untukku, selama ini dialah yang menangani semua perusahaanku." dengan tidak rela akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, dia berpikir Sasuke harus jadi pria yang bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya.

 **Love In Silent.**

Hinata mengantar Sasuke ke bandara, Hinata tidak rela suaminya itu pergi, tapi salah satu anak perusahaan milik suaminya sedang bermasalah dan Hinata tidak boleh egois, karena hal itu menyangkut hidup banyak orang, para pegawai Sasuke bisa kehilangan pekerjaan mereka.

Hinata di temani Neji saat ini, Sasuke tidak ingin istri kesayanganya itu tinggal sendiri hanya dua hari dan Hinata akan menunggu Sasuke kembali.

"Hinata, kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah ayah saja, kau akan lebih aman di sana?, ada maid yang akan membantumu dan jika perutmu tiba-tiba sakit, jarak rumah sakit jauh lebih dekat." ucap Neji, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, kakak tahu kan kalau ayah berniat memisahkanku dengan Sasuke?." jawab Hinata, jika sudah seperti itu Neji tidak bisa membujuk Hinata lagi, wanita muda itu sangat keras kepala.

Hinata dan Neji sudah sampai di apartement, entah kenapa Hinata merasa sakit di punggung dan juga pinggangnya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanya, Hinata berpikir mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja, Hinata beristirahat sedangkan Neji hanya bergelut dengan laptopnya saja.

Sudah tengah malam, Hinata tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, Sasuke belum juga menghubunginya, mungkin suaminya itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Punggungnya semakin terasa sakit, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman saat berbaring, sehingga Hinata merasa gelisah karena tidak menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

Sudah pukul 01:00 dini hari, perut Hinata terasa mulas, Hinata merasa kewanitaanya terasa hangat dan basah, karena merasa tidak nyaman Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksanya, Hinata terkejut karena melihat darah di celana dalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku akan segera melahirkan?, oh Sasuke!" Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke, dia merasa takut karena Sasuke tidak bisa mendampinginya, tapi Hinata harus berjuang demi ketiga bayinya.

Tok-tok-tok

Hinata mengetuk kamar Neji untuk membangunkan kakaknya, untung saja Neji masih terjaga, sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu pintunya terbuka.

"Hinata?, ada apa?, apa kau perlu sesuatu?." tanya Neji sedikit cemas.

"Kakak, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan!" jawab Hinata, wanita muda itu mengelus perutnya, Neji juga melihat Hinata yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa?, kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Neji tampak panik, Hinata melihat kakaknya itu tampak kebingungan.

"Apa saja yang kau perlukan?, apa pakaian bayimu sudah disiapkan?, maksudku di mana kau menyimpannya?" Neji bertanya di tengah kepanikannya.

"Kakak tenanglah, kita tunggu sampai besok pagi, aku sering berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandunganku, dia bilang aku harus tenang dan tidak boleh tegang, jika rasa mulas dan sakit semakin sering terasa, baru bayinya akan lahir." ucap Hinata dengan tenang, Hinata memang terlihat tenang tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hinata juga merasa takut.

"Kalau begitu ayo duduklah dulu." Neji menggandeng Hinata duduk di sofa, Neji senang adiknya tersebut sangat mandiri, padahal dulu Hinata bisa di bilang cengeng dan juga manja.

"Aku akan menelpon Sasuke dulu, siapa tahu dia juga masih terjaga." ucap Neji sambil menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"Kakak, Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab telponmu, dia tidak bisa bicara, apa kakak lupa?" ucap Hinata dan gerakan tangan Neji terhenti.

"Oh Tuhan aku lupa, lalu bagaimana?" Neji merasa frutasi, dia belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau kita memberi tahukannya sekarang, dia pasti panik dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya, sebaiknya beritahukan besok saja." jawab Hinata, Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Neji merasa gelisah, sepanjang malam selama menunggu pagi, Neji menemani Hinata, sesekali Neji melihat Hinata yang meringis, terkadang adiknya itu menarik dan membuang napas, mungkin Hinata belajar tehnik tersebut dari dokter kandungannya.

Saat pagi menjelang Neji sudah tidak tahan dan dengan segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit, Neji juga memberi tahukan ayahnya perihal tersebut, keluarga Uchiha seperti Itachi dan ayah Sasuke juga tidak di lewatkan Neji dan terakhir Neji juga mengirim pesan pada Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menghubungi Kakashi.

Hiashi terkejut saat mendengar Hinata akan melahirkan, dan pria itu semakin marah karena Sasuke tidak ada untuk menemani putrinya, Hiashi menilai Sasuke tidak bertanggung jawab karena bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata dan bayinya.

"Apa kalian keluarga dari Uchiha Hinata?" dokter Sizune yang menangani kehamilan Hinata bertanya pada sekumpulan orang yang menunggu di lorong rumah sakit.

"Ya dokter saya ayahnya, bagaimana keadaan putriku?" jawab Hiashi kemudian bertanya pada dokter tersebut.

"Kami akan mengoperasinya, Hinata sudah tahu sejak awal, dan kami membutuhkan persetujuan dari suaminya, Hinata tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal." jawab dokter Sizune.

"Suami Hinata sedang tidak ada, jadi ayahku mungkin bisa mewakilinya, tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk adikku." Neji ikut menimpali pembicaraan dokter Sizune dan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, karena kami tidak bisa menunggu lagi, kami akan segera melakukan operasi." dokter Sizune kemudian pergi kembali ke ruang operasi.

Keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha masih menunggu, saat ini Hinata sedang di operasi, Neji mendapat pesan dari Sasuke saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalan pulang.

Sasuke sangat terkejut saat mendengar Hinata akan melahirkan, Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan meminta Kakashi untuk mengambil alih.

Hinata sudah berada di ruang operasi, jujur saja Hinata benar-benar gugup dan takut karena Sasuke tidak berada di sisinya, tapi pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan membuatnya sedikit lega, paling tidak Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya akan segera datang.

Hiashi menemui Hinata yang terbaring, sebentar lagi para dokter akan segera membiusnya.

"Hinata,..." Hiashi berkata lirih pada putrinya, Hiashi sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata, wanita muda itu terlihat begitu pucat, Hiashi merasa sakit melihat putrinya yang sangat menderita, pria itu mengingat kembali ibu Hinata yang sudah meninggal, Hiashi juga mengalami ketakutan yang sama saat ibu Hinata akan melahirkan putra pertamanya yaitu Neji.

"Ayah,..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, Hiashi menyambutnya dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ayah, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, aku akan melahirkan, aku harap ayah mau memberikan dukungan padaku." ucap Hinata air matanya sudah menetes.

"Tentu, ayah akan memberikan dukungan kepadamu."

"Aku ingin ayah menerima ketiga bayiku, mereka putraku, cucumu, dan tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Sasuke." Hinata memohon pada ayahnya.

"Jangan memaksaku Hinata, ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia, ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku bahagia, mereka yang terbaik untukku, mereka adalah kebahagiaanku." Hinata masih berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah berjanji pada Sabaku." ucap Hiashi datar.

"Aku akan bicara pada Gaara, tolong ayah kumohon pikirkanlah, kau tidak akan tega memisahkan aku dengan ketiga bayiku." Hiashi tampak berpikir, tentu saja seorang anak akan lebih baik jika tetap bersama ibunya.

"Baiklah akan ayah pikirkan lagi." Hinata memeluk ayahnya yang duduk di tepi ranjang yang ditempati Hinata.

"Terima kasih ayah." ucap Hinata dengar suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Berjuanglah, nak!" Hiashi menghapus air mata Hinata.

Krieeett...

Hinata membulatkan matanya, senyumnya mengembang.

"Sasuke,..." Hinata menyambut Sasuke dengan pelukanya, Sasuke mengecup keningnya lama.

"Maafkan aku, setelah Neji mengirim pesan aku segera datang kesini, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal." Hinata membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak kelelahan.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas." Hinata mengusap pipi kanan Sasuke dengan tangan tangan kirinya, dan Sasuke mengecup telapak tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali, aku sangat gugup dan takut, tapi sekarang aku tidak takut lagi karena kau akan ada di sisiku." Sasuke mengusap perut Hinata dengan sayang.

Seperti yang Sasuke janjikan, saat persalinan Hinata pemuda itu berada di sampingnya, Sasuke memberi semangat tak hentinya pada sang istri, semua orang merasa cemas termasuk keluarga Uchiha, para sahabat Hinata juga hadir, mereka hanya berharap Hinata dan ketiga bayi kecilnya bisa selamat.

Proses persalinan Hinata berjalan lancar, Sasuke merasakan haru yang luar biasa saat melihat ketiga bayi mereka lahir, namun tetap saja ada kesedihan yang di rasakan pasangan muda tersebut, satu dari bayi mereka tidak sempurna, bayi bungsu Hinata dan Sasuke lumpuh di bagian kaki secara permanen jadi bayi bungsu Hinata tidak dapat berjalan untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku menurunkan kekuranganku pada putra kita." Sasuke menangis, sedangkan Hinata masih syok dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat kecewa, tapi kumohon sayangilah dia, kau juga tahu jika bisa memilih aku tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka lahir dengan kekurangan." air mata Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata betapa terlukanya Sasuke.

"Sayangku, maafkan aku, kau pasti terluka, aku tidak akan membedakan mereka percayalah, justru dialah yang harus mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih dari kita berdua." ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke bahagia, Sasuke hanya takut kalau bayinya yang cacat mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti dirinya, di buang, di abaikan dan tidak di anggap.

"Aku akan menanamkan rasa kasih sayang di antara mereka." ucap Hinata dengan tulus.

Hiashi tengah gelisah di rumahnya, pria tersebut sedang beristirahat karena lelah, seharian dia sudah menunggu proses kelahiran cucu-cucunya, Hiashi merasa prihatin pada bayi bungsu putrinya, bayi tersebut sangat kecil dan lemah, bayi yang berada di dalam tabung kaca itu tampak tidak berdaya dan tidak berdosa.

' _Ayah, aku ingin kau menerima bayiku dan tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Sasuke.'_ ' _Mereka adalah kebahagiaanku.'_

Hiashi teringat selama ini Hinata selalu menuruti semua keinginannya, dan Hinata tidak pernah meminta dan menuntut apapun pada dirinya, Hiashi tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata karena jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, lagi pula sejak awal dirinyalah yang memaksa Hinata untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

Hiashi juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, karena ternyata menantunya yang cacat tersebut sangat bertanggung jawab dan begitu mencintai putrinya.

"Apa ayah memikirkan Hinata?." Neji muncul dan menyadarkan Hiashi dari lamunannya, kedua pria tersebut duduk di sofa ruang kelurga.

"Hm, iya ayah memikirkan adikmu itu." jawab Hiashi.

"Apa ayah masih berpikir untuk memisahkan mereka?" tanya Neji, ayahnya hanya mendesah dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Neji, ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk adikmu."

"Mungkin ayah tidak menyadari, ayah sudah memberi yang terbaik untuk Hinata, dia terlihat bahagia Sasuke sangat mencintainya." ucap Neji tatapannya menerawang seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke adalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata, jika bisa memilih Sasuke juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang cacat, tidak diakui keluarga, di rendahkan bahkan mendapat perlakuan buruk, kehadiran Hinata mengubah hidupnya." lanjut Neji dan Hiashi menganggukan kepalanya.

Apa yang di ucapkan Neji memang benar, dulu Hiashi hanya berpikir tentang keuntungan dari pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi ternyata semua rencananya berubah, awalnya Hiashi berpikir Hinata tidak akan pernah menyukai Sasuke karena pemuda itu cacat, tapi ternyata kekurangan Sasuke di lengkapi oleh Hinata, entah takdir atau kebetulan hanya Hinata yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu, hanya Hinata yang mengerti dan memahami Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada di rumah sakit, Hinata sangat bahagia dan merasa gemas pada ketiga putranya.

"Oo, kalian lucu sekali." Hinata bersuara manja pada ketiga bayinya.

"Kalian sudah mandi dan minum susu, jadi sekarang waktunya untuk tidur." ucap Hinata kemudian mencium satu persatu ketiga bayinya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mencium ketiga bayinya.

"Nanti sore kita bisa pulang, aku tidak betah berada di rumah sakit." ucap Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata menhampiri kemudian memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?, kau tampak murung?" tanya Hinata kemudian Hinata merasakan gelengan kepala Sasuke di pundaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, ada apa katakanlah!" Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa takut, saat melihatmu berbicara dengan mereka, mereka tampak merespon ucapanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan diriku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka, aku khawatir mereka tidak mengenaliku." Sasuke menggerakkan tanganya begitu lama, tapi Sasuke tahu Hinata pasti mengerti.

"Mereka baru saja lahir, aku juga tidak tahu mereka mengerti ucapanku, mereka akan mengenalmu, kau hanya perlu menyentuh mereka, menggendong dan memeluk mereka semua." Hinata tersenyum tulus, apalagi yang Sasuke takutkan Hinata selalu ada untuk dirinya, Sasuke merasa begitu beruntung mendapatkan Hinata.

Tok-tok-tok..

Hinata dan Sasuke megalihkan perhatian pada suara ketukan pintu, mereka berdua terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Gaara?,..."

"Ya, aku ingin menemuimu dan melihat bayi kalian." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat, tangan kanannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang terlihat indah, Sasuke bermaksud menghampiri Gaara, tapi tangan Hinata menghentikannya.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, hm?" ucap Hinata dan meyakinkan Sasuke, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berbicara dengan Gaara.

Gaara mendorong kursi roda Hinata, saat ini mereka menuju ke kantin rumah sakit, setelah sampai di sana, Gaara memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka berbicara, sebenarnya Gaara bisa saja membawa Hinata ke taman, tapi tempat tersebut cukup jauh dan Hinata pasti menolak pergi kesana.

"Apa kabarmu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" dua pertanyaan dari Gaara mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, dan perasaanku?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Sangat luar biasa, Gaara,...kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu?, aku bahagia dan tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata." Gaara ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan sendunya, Hinata tersenyum lebih tulus.

"Hey, masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana, kau tidak perlu khawatir, jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari para lelaki, kau tidak akan kehabisan, percayalah." mereka berdua tertawa bersama, seperti dulu Hinata dan Gaara memang sangat dekat, Hinata tetap menganggap Gaara seperti sahabatnya, sedangkan Gaara sendiri harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata tidak pernah mencintainya walau mereka pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Pada awalnya Gaara memang berniat memisahkan Hinata dan Sasuke, bahkan sampai mendatangi Hiashi untuk melamar Hinata, tapi ternyata Gaara tidak tega melakukan hal yang buruk pada Hinata, dia terlalu menyayangi wanita muda tersebut, dan pada akhirnya Gaara memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata tetap bahagia bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, kali ini Hiashi dan Neji juga ikut mengantar dan tidak hanya itu Hiashi juga menggendong salah satu bayi Hinata.

Hiashi mengalah dan mencoba menerima apa yang di pilih Hinata, ternyata senyum Hinata lebih berharga dari keegoisannya, kebahagiaan Hinata lebih penting dari apapun.

"Ayah sudah memperkerjakan dua orang baby sitter untuk membantumu merawat si kecil." ucap Hiashi sambil mengusap kepala putrinya, Hinata berbaring di tempat tidur karena belum pulih dari luka setelah operasi.

"Terima kasih ayah."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau akan membutuhkan mereka."

"Bukan itu, tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya, ayah sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kau putriku tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu,...tapi apa kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk mereka?" Hiashi berdiri dan menghampiri ranjang bayi di mana ada tiga bayi yang sedang terlelap.

"Sasuke sudah memberi nama pada mereka, si sulung diberi nama Sora, dan yang kedua Sota, dan yang terakhir malaikat kecilku, sibungsu di beri nama Sona." ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum cukup lebar.

"Sasuke tidak ingin membedakan mereka, jadi dia menyiapkan nama itu sejak lama."

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan Hinata dan Sasuke saat ini, hidup mereka terasa begitu lengkap, setiap hari mereka disibukan dengan mengasuh ketiga bayinya, Hinata dan Sasuke juga tidak melanjutkan pendidikan untuk sementara, terutama untuk Sasuke, otaknya yang sangat pintar membuatnya tidak perlu bepikir keras.

Setiap hari Hinata sibuk mengurus ketiga bayinya, walaupun lelah tapi menyenangkan bagi Hinata, sesekali Sakura, Ino dan Tenten juga berkunjung dan menemaninya Sakura sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto, hubungan Hinata dan ayahnya juga membaik, Hiashi sering sekali mengunjunginya dan membawakan banyak mainan untuk ketiga cucunya.

Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha juga sudah berubah, Itachi dan ayah Sasuke juga sering mengunjungi Sasuke saat mereka libur, ibu Itachi juga sering bertemu dengan Hinata, seperti yang di wasiatkan Madara keluarga Uchiha harus bersatu, karena keegoisan, keserakahan dan kebencian membuat mereka salam paham dan menyakiti Sasuke.

...Di tempat lain...

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah duduk di kantin sebuah universitas ternama di Konoha, pemuda tersebut tengah menyantap makan siangnya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah buku yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Kau belajar terlalu keras saudaraku." ucap pemuda dengan surai yang sama dan berwajah begitu mirip, tapi wajah pemuda tersebut jauh lebih manis.

"Kau sudah selesai Sasori?" ucap pemuda yang lebih tampan.

"Hn,... sudah kubilang kau tidak sepintar si kepala ayam itu, walaupun dia bisu tapi dia itu sangat pintar." ucap Sasori.

"Baka, apa hubungannya aku yang sedang belajar dengan si kepala ayam itu?." jawab Gaara dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Hinata,..." ucap Sasori dan Gaara semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasori.

"Hinata tidak memilihmu karena kau tidak pintar seperti si kepala ayam."

"Ck,...maksudmu si pantat ayam?, kau ini saudaraku atau bukan?, tapi bicara tentang Hinata, bagaimana kabarnya ya?, sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya." tatapan Gaara menerawang Sasori mentertawakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung saja." ucap Sasori.

"Kita pikirkan nanti, aku mau ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku ini." ucap Gaara, pemuda itu beranjak dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya, setelah itu Gaara bermaksud melangkah tapi kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

BRUKK...

Semua buku yang di bawa Gaara berjatuhan, baru saja pemuda itu bertabrakan dengan orang lain yang membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang buru-buru, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Gaara dan suara tersebut milik seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa-ap,-..." Gaara mendongakan kepalanya, dan Gaara sangat terkejut, tatapanya terpaku pada sosok gadis tersebut, gadis yang sedang mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" gadis tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya di sertai sikap gugup dan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa." ucap Gaara, pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai?,..." Sasori yang dari tadi hanya melihat kejadian tersebut tiba-tiba bersuara dan menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Eh?,...Sasori- _san?._ " gadis itu kembali membungkukan tubuhnya pada Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." ucap gadis tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasori.

"Dia sangat cantik kan?, dia dari kelas sastra dan sejarah, namanya Athena, dan satu lagi dia suka padamu." ucap Sasori, tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Gaara.

"Aku tidak bertanya." jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Ya, memang tidak, tapi kau menatapnya terus dan jangan khawatir, aku punya pin, alamat email dan juga alamat rumahnya." lanjut Sasori dengan tersenyum penuh arti, Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala, saudaranya itu begitu perhatian, Gaara mengingat ucapan Hinata, di luar sana banyak gadis yang sedang menunggunya, mungkin salah satunya gadis bernama Athena.

"Baiklah, berikan alamat emailnya padaku." jawab Gaara dan Sasori bersorak dengan jawaban saudaranya, mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil bercanda.

Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka hati, lagi pula gadis yang bernama Athena sudah mengganggu pikirannya, Sasori memang tidak tahu, sebenarnya Gaara sudah pernah melihat gadis tersebut sebelumnya.

 **The End.**

 **Love In Silent end?...Realy?...yes...**

 **Gomene reader sudah 2 bulan fict ini nganggur, aduch gimana ngejelasinnya ya?...**

 **Ada alasan kenapa chap ini aku bikin ending**

 **Aku udah ga dapet feel dan plotnya juga hilang di kepalaku, sebenarnya masih ada dua chap lagi tapi seperti yang aku bilang aku bingung mau nerusinnya, lagi pula aku ga tega kalau my cute Gaara kujadikan jahat...hwaaaa...aku cinta banget sama Gaara.**

 **Tapi aku ini orang yang ga suka kalau ada pekerjaanku yang masih gantung alias belum beres, jadi dengan terpaksa fict ini aku bikin ending walaupun hasilnya gaje dan sudah pasti tidak memuaskan...maaf reader...**

 **Himekazera ayun-chan: si cantik yang satu ini selalu ngingetin aku buat update fict ini, maaf ya neng kalo hasilnya ga sesuai harapan kamu.**

 **Tentang karakter Athena kalian pasti tau siapa dia kan?,...alasanku memasangkannya dengan Gaara, soalnya aku baru nemu karakter cewe yang menurutku cocok banget buat beby cute Gaara, sekali lagi itu menurutku, ga tau kalo kalian...**

 **Ok, untuk semua yang sudah mendukung, favorit, follow dan review, aku selalu ucapkan terima kasih, tetap ikutin fict aku yang lain yach...salam sayang dariku selalu...i love u all...**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya dan maaf atas ketidak puasannya dalam ending fict ini.**

 **Oh iya lupa tentang bayi kembar 3 ada yang bilang aneh, menurutku ngga aneh soalnya tetanggaku ada tuch, mereka kembar 3 usianya sekitar 1 tahunan lucu-lucu loh, kembar 3 memang jarang tapi aku udah lihat buktinya...hehe..**

 **Tentang nama bayi bungsu Hinata kuberi nama Sona, karena kupikir cocok aja...wkwk...:D**

 **Ok, see u in my another fict...by...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**

 **Love In Silent.**

...8 tahun setelah pertemuan Gaara dan Athena...

Pagi hari di sebuah rumah mewah namun dengan gaya sederhana, sebuah keluarga kecil tinggal di sana, keluarga tersebut baru menempatinya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, sebuah rumah yang di penuhi kebahagiaan di setiap harinya.

Seorang wanita muda tengah berada di dapurnya, kedua tanganya terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik, rambut panjangnya hanya diikat dengan gaya ponytail, asap tampak mengepul di tempat penanak nasi dan di penggorengan sudah tercium aroma wangi yang membuat perut keroncongan.

"Hah,...sudah selesai, tinggal membangunkan mereka." guman wanita muda tersebut.

Cup...

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi chuby wanita tersebut dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Sasuke, ...ya ampun kau membuatku terkejut." ucap Hinata.

"Selamat pagi sayang, apa kau butuh bantuan." suami Hinata aka Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghabiskan semua sarapanya." ucap Hinata ketus, Sasuke tampak tertawa walaupun tidak ada suara.

"Kau pasti lelah sayang, maaf aku bangun terlambat." Hinata tersenyum melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke, ya memang biasanya Sasuke selalu membantunya menyiapkan sarapan, Hinata mengerti Sasuke hanya merasa tidak tega melihatnya kelelahan, Hinata juga tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Hinata, padahal tidak sedikitpun pemikiran seperti itu di hati Hinata, baginya Sasuke adalah suami yang sempurna, begitu bertanggung jawab dan sangat mencintainya, Sasuke sangat special bagi Hinata.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat." ucap Hinata tidak lupa senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya, Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Mm,...setelah anak-anak berangkat sekolah nanti kau harus menemaniku di rumah seharian." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, itu artinya dia harus libur bekerja.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." ucap Hinata kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Ohayo, mom..?."

"Good morning, mom..?."

"Selamat pagi Mama..?"

Hinata dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian kepada tiga orang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ohayo, Sora, Sota dan Sona, kalian hanya menyapa mama saja?, apa papa tidak di sapa juga?" tanya Hinata pada ketiga putranya yang merupakan duplikat dari Sasuke.

"Ups, sorry, good morning papa?" ucap putra kedua mereka, Sota.

"Maaf, kami lupa, selamat pagi papa.?" ucap dua putra lainya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata dan Sasuke juga ketiga putra mereka sarapan pagi dengan gembira, makanan yang Hinata buat selalu membuat mereka makan dengan lahap.

"Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga, aku malas." ucap Sora, kepada kedua saudaranya.

"Kakak, itukan baik untukmu, lagi pula banyak anak perempuan yang akan melihatmu." ucap Sota anak kedua Hinata.

"Kau juga begitu, tapi di antara kita bertiga Sona yang paling tampan, jadi Sona tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk menarik perhatian para gadis." Hinata hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan anak lelakinya.

"Hey, kalian mau sekolah atau mencari pacar?, sebaiknya pikirkan pelajaran, jangan pikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, kalian masih anak-anak.!" Hinata berkata dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa Ma, itu benar para gadis itu berteriak saat melihat Sona, padahal Sona hanya duduk dan tidak berbuat apa-apa." jawab Sora, Sasuke yang memperhatikan dari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anaknya, Sona yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya diam, Sona memang cacat setiap waktu hanya duduk di kursi rodanya, tapi Sasuke bersyukur anak bungsunya itu tidak mengeluh dan tidak merasa malu pada kekuranganya, Hinata menepati janjinya sehingga Sona tidak merasa putus asa, tapi sebaliknya Sona merasa lengkap karena kedua kakaknya atau saudara kembarnya selalu ada untuk dirinya, saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Ketiga anak laki-laki tersebut sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Hinata dan Sasuke menyekolahkan mereka bertiga di tempat yang sama, setiap hari Sora dan Sota membantu Sona saat melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan anggota badanya seperti menaiki mobil saat berangkat ke sekolah.

Sasuke sedang merebahkan tubunya di tempat tidur, Hinata sedang mandi karena merasa gerah setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk putih, wanita muda itu duduk di kursi meja riasnya, mengambil botol lotion dan mengusapkan cairan kental itu di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, kau harus menemaniku berbelanja, banyak keperluan rumah yang harus kubeli." ucap Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

Cup..

Sasuke mengecup bahu polos Hinata, menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri kemudian menghadap pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kita rubah rencananya?, kita berdua akan bersenang-senang saja." Hinata mengernyit saat membaca gerakan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata lebih dekat lagi, Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan gemas, sedangkan Hinata sendiri merasa seluruh pori-pori di tubuhnya meremang karena ciuman Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bayi perempuan." Hinata membulatkan matanya, tapi Hinata tidak sempat protes karena dengan cepat Sasuke menarik handuk Hinata dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas tempat tidur.

Hinata hanya bisa menikmati saja apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, jujur saja Hinata merindukan sentuhan Sasuke karena sudah sebulan mereka tidak melakukanya, Sasuke terlalu sibuk bekerja, dan jika Sasuke ingin bayi perempuan maka Hinata akan memberikannya, Hinata hanya perlu bersiap jika bayi mereka nanti kembar lagi dan Hinata hanya berharap bayi mereka nanti sehat dan tidak memiliki kekurangan.

Cinta dalam diam itulah yang di lakukan Sasuke selama ini, walaupun Hinata tidak pernah memdengar suara Sasuke, tapi dia tau Sasuke memberikan semua cintanya untuk Hinata dan anak-anaknya, dan tugas Hinata adalah menghilangkan rasa sunyi yang ada di hati Sasuke dengan suaranya dan suara anak-anaknya.


End file.
